Respectfully, CMC Dixon
by Riain
Summary: TOTALLY AU! Beth gets a Holidays for Heroes card from her local church and decides to send a box off to a deployed service member in Iraq. Daryl never got care packages from anyone when he was deployed, so when a box comes with his name on it from New York, he doesn't know what to think. "M" for language, incidents of life at war and adult situations.
1. Chapter 1

Hello Dear Readers,

On the prompt from a few reviews of The Best of Me, I figured I would take our favorite couple and put them in a real situation without zombies, strife and murder like we are used to seeing them in. I read a piece called "Rough" on here by NormanReedusLover that was completely AU with Beth and Daryl thrown into the real world. I totally enjoyed reading something with them in it that wasn't zombies, and thought I would throw them into a world I am intimately familiar with-deployed military member with loved ones at home. So with that said, it should be clear as day that this is a COMPLETELY AU fanfic. Please be kind with your reviews, I'm still licking my wounds from the flaming of The Best of Me.

I hope you all enjoy this!

* * *

Beth Greene reached up to pluck one of the colorful cards off the beautiful Christmas tree that stood in the foyer of the church she attended. The tree stood six feet tall; the lights twinkled like stars around the metallic baubles and garland that adorned the boughs. An angel topped the tree, giving it an ethereal appearance in the stone darkness of the foyer. A few cards still sparsely hung on the branches, as if people just forgot they were there. Beth felt terrible for the last two cards that hung on the tree, making a mental note to take them next Sunday if they were still there. June Betzner always had the Holidays for Heroes cards up every year, but this year was the first year Beth felt compelled to take one of the cards.

Beth had meant to take one every year prior, but she usually ducked out early from the end of the service to beat the crowd out of the parking lot to get home to study. She tucked the card into her purse, looking for an open spot in the pews for the morning services at Our Lady of Mount Carmel. In the quiet of the congregation offering up their personal prayers to God, Beth felt herself relaxing. Her thoughts shifted to the card in her purse as she knelt down to pray; Beth grew up in the all American farm family, she had always respected the service members who spent months away from their families to protect the American people. That was how her family was: the kind that said grace before meals, went to church on Sunday and had strong family ties. That was the Greene family in a nutshell, American as apple pie.

Beth heard the first few bars of the processional begin; she came up slowly from her knees to watch the altar boys light the candles and the priest bow before the altar. The service passed quickly for Beth, Sunday Mass was autopilot for her after so many years of going with her family, her faith was really becoming habitual but she couldn't just stop it. Beth scooted out to the parking lot; clicking the button on her key fob, hearing the engine turn over and the lights flash on her Ford Explorer. She hated the cold of New York, but was slowly adjusting to it since this was her sixth year at New York Medical College. Another full year and Beth would graduate with her Doctorate in Medicine and would be able to license and practice anywhere she wanted to in the nation.

* * *

Pulling into the drive through lane of the local Starbucks, Beth ordered her usual venti chai latte and waited for her turn at the receiving window. Digging through her purse to get her wallet, Beth's fingers grazed over the card from the tree at church. Pulling it out with her wallet, Beth flipped the card over and read the neatly typed sticker attached to the card:

_CMC Dixon, Daryl W. _

_NMCB 17 / Alfa Company_

_Camp Fallujah, Iraq_

_FPO-AE 09532-7415_

Beth's breath caught in her throat, Iraq was where the heavy fighting was from what the news portrayed lately. Between the IED's and the terrorist attacks, Americans were in a precarious situation in the desert that seemed to have no reprieve. A car honking startled Beth out of her concerned state, the card with the name slipping through her fingers falling to the floorboard. "Damn it." she muttered, pulling up to the window to exchange her money for the chai that was hanging out in the cold air. Beth drank deep from the cup in her hand, the rich flavor of the milk and tea distracting her thoughts of CMC Daryl Dixon in Iraq. Unlocking the front door of her apartment; Beth tossed her purse onto the couch as she shucked out of her winter coat and heels. She hummed to herself as she changed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, washing the makeup off her face. Beth sighed at the feeling of her clean face, pulling her hair up into a high ponytail.

"Damn it, I forgot that card out in the truck." Beth huffed as she grabbed her keys off the kitchen bar, running out the door in her bare feet. Her toes crunched over the powder soft snow, Beth's hand jerked the truck door open, seeing the bent corner of the card underneath the driver's seat. She smoothed the card out before shutting the truck door; the snowflakes falling into her hair as she hightailed it to the door of her apartment, the card held tight to her chest.

Beth set the card down at her computer desk, pouring herself a glass of ice water before she started in on her cardiology homework that was due for tomorrow's class. Staring at the knowledge module of a heart pumping blood, Beth's eyes darted to the card again. She was supposed to be doing tests with different drugs on the online heart and logging her findings. But that wasn't happening with her curiosity getting the best of her; Beth saved her answers, logging out of the school's online learning site. Beth brought up the Google search engine, typing in NMCB 17 Alfa Company, getting a few good hits. The first was a Navy website, that clued her into that Daryl was part of the Navy, but what would he be doing in the desert of Iraq? Wasn't everyone in the Navy stationed on ships at sea? She took a long drink of her glass of water before pulling up the next site on the list, which happened to be the battalion's public website.

Beth read through the history of how the battalion was created and that it was home based in Fort Carson, CO. There were pictures of the Commanding Officer, a Lieutenant Sean Kelly, who looked about fifty and knew the meaning of a hard day's work, but no pictures of what they were doing in Iraq and definitely no pictures of Daryl. Not that she cared what he looked like really, she just liked to have a face that went with the name on the card. Looking through the website she learned that NMCB 17 was a Naval Mobile Construction Battalion, and were affectionately known as "Seabees". The Seabee motto explained a lot, "We Build, We Fight." So Daryl was part of a group who was moving around building and fighting in Iraq, which made Beth feel better that he was doing more than just fighting. Beth couldn't find much else on the website, she figured she could send a letter and ask Daryl questions about what he did. That would be the most direct way of getting information about what he did and what he was involved in.

Beth clicked through a few more websites about what was acceptable to send to troops in Iraq, finding that pork products and anything pornographic was prohibited. Like she was going to send anything pornographic to a complete stranger- that was just disturbing. Most of the sites said travel size bathroom items, baby wipes, books, cd's and homemade baked goods were always appreciated and welcome to deployed troops. She decided then that she would bake two dozen of her mother's famous chocolate chip cookies and send them off to Daryl with a letter explaining who she was and how she came across his address. If it was her in his shoes, she would love to get a box of homemade cookies and a note of appreciation from someone in the States when she was so far from home.

* * *

Beth closed the laptop; grabbing her notebook out of her backpack and a pen, laying down on her bed with a blank page in front of her. Her mother always said if you were going to write a letter to someone that you should always handwrite it, that it carried more of yourself with it and it was more personal. Beth quickly scribbled down what she needed to make the cookies, thinking she would go over to the C-Town and pick up the ingredients to make cookies today. She knew she could get the box out in the morning mail before her 10am class, that way she wouldn't forget about it being in her truck during class.

Beth caught herself writing the letter without much thought put to it, words filling up the new blank page in front of her.

_Dear CMC Dixon,_

_Hello, how are you? My name is Beth Greene and I came across your address on the Holidays for Heroes tree at my local church. I thought I would write to you and thank you for your selfless sacrifice to serve our country. I have the upmost respect for you doing what you do, it takes a special kind of person to give up so much for strangers. I can't imagine what it is like over there in Iraq, your family must be worried about you and miss you terribly. What is it that you do over there? What is your day like? Do you like what you're doing over there? I watch the news nightly, but I'm sure what I see on it is nothing like what you experience. I hope you enjoy the cookies that are in this box, I baked them using my mother's blue ribbon winning recipe. I would love to correspond with you if that's okay? I know it sounds cheesy, like being pen pals when you're kids, but I'd really appreciate it if I could know that you got this package and you're okay. I wish you all the best, and hope to hear from you soon._

_Sincerely,_

_Beth _

Beth sighed at the words on the page in her flowing handwriting. She really had no idea what to say to someone she didn't know, but felt she should say something to. Beth was sure the man had a family here in the States, but she didn't see any harm in sending him a box of goodies every once in a while with a friendly letter. The websites said that deployed service members loved getting mail from "back home" since many didn't have families to go home to. She really couldn't imagine not having a family to come home from war to; her family was such an integral part of her life that Maggie called or texted almost daily and her mama and daddy called once a week to check in with her. Family was the cornerstone in her life, and at some point Beth hoped to have a family of her own after she graduated and got settled in her career as a doctor.

Getting up from the bed, Beth grabbed a pair of socks out of her drawer, slipping into her boots and pulling a heavy hoodie over her t-shirt. The C-Town was just a few miles away, there wasn't any point in putting on her heavy jacket and purse. Roaming up and down the aisles of the grocery store proved to be detrimental to Beth's bank account, she ended up with more in her cart than was on her list. That was how it always was when Beth went to the store hungry, forgetting to get lunch after church. She cringed swiping her debit card at the checkout, knowing that she would have to make what was in the cart last the next three weeks until her work study money came in for the month. Beth carried the groceries into her one bedroom apartment, putting everything away but the things she needed to make the cookies. She set the oven to 325 and set about making the dough. The dough came together just like Beth remembered it when she made it with her mother, doling it out in clumps onto the parchment lined cookie sheets.

Beth's cellphone rang in her purse, distracting her from the cookies baking in the oven. Beth smiled when she saw it was her mother calling, clicking the button and crooking the phone in between her shoulder and neck.

"Hi Mama, how are you and Daddy?" Beth greeted her mother with a happy chipper to her voice.

"We're good baby, how are you? You sound happy." Beth instantly relaxed at her mother's thick southern accent, it wasn't something she heard often up in New York.

"I'm good, I'm making your cookies for a Holidays for Heroes project I picked up at church today. It's an address of a deployed service member that I can send care packages to, so I thought he would appreciate some cookies." Beth felt her smile at telling her mother what she was working on.

"That's wonderful honey, where is this young man deployed to?" Annette was pleased yet concerned for the destination of the cookies her youngest was making to send through the mail.

"He's in the Navy and he's in Iraq Mama. I'm sort of worried for him being over there with everything I've seen on the news lately." Annette knew that Beth had a good heart; it would be out of character if she wasn't worried for this complete stranger, that was just how she was.

"Well I'm sure he is okay sweetheart, and I'm sure he will enjoy your cookies. I'll leave you to it then before you burn them. We love you and miss you, looking forward to you coming home for Christmas in a few weeks." Annette's words brought Beth to the present, making her realize that her cookies were indeed burning.

"Gotta go Mama, love you and Daddy." Beth hung up quickly, sprinting for the small kitchen to pull out the pan of cookies. Sliding them onto cooling racks; Beth realized that she had saved them just in the nick of time, a minute or two more and the cookies would have been trash can fodder. Sighing with relief Beth put the rest of the dough onto a cool cookie sheet and set a timer. She wasn't about to be embarrassed by sending somewhat burnt cookies to Iraq, and she wasn't going to start a fresh batch just to end up eating the dough herself.

With the cookies cooled, boxed up with an address written on the top of the box and her homework done, Beth curled up with a book that her friend Leah had loaned her weeks ago. Beth had been promising to read it, but hadn't found time until now. Lost in the world of dwarves and elves, Beth tucked the card with Daryl's address in as a bookmark before finding something for dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dear Readers, **

**It's been great seeing so many of you being supportive of this fic, and your reviews have really helped me get over the hump so to speak. I appreciate you one and all!**

**But, I will make it public notice here, and I'm only going to say it once so listen very carefully. Those of you who hate my writing style, think I suck as a writer, think that this is the worst story ever along with The Best of Me, think that I am ruining Bethyl and have other snarky, hateful comments to post as a guest user, please don't waste mine or your time. It gets you nowhere, it won't make me quit writing or change a story to fit you. If you think you can do so much better, then I challenge you to post your own work up here and send me the link to it in comments and I will (and probably readers as well) honestly tell you what I think of your work. I do this as a way to relax from my work at college, I make no money at it, so it doesn't have to be exactly perfect or exactly canon. If you don't like the AU, then don't read it no one is holding a gun to your head and making you read my stories plain and simple.**

**Those of you that support my work, fave, follow and review, thank you- I hope you all enjoy this chapter from Daryl's point of view. This is probably going to be a long one, and smut will be a long way off since I am going to make this as realistic as I can with a deployment and trying to attempt a relationship through it.**

**From this point on I will ignore any guest reviews that are not personally signed, for the simple fact that I think the person who has been continually flaming me through The Best of Me and this one is one in the same. **

**Enjoy this chapter dear readers, it will probably be a few days for the next one as I have poetry to write for class and the final edits for my book coming out in mid March.**

* * *

Construction Mechanic Chief (1) Daryl Dixon heard someone calling his name across the din of shop, tossing the wrench in his hand onto the concrete floor underneath the MTVR he was working on. Wiping sweat from his face before wiping his hands on the shop rag hanging out of his back pocket, he sought out the person calling his name. The heat in Iraq made him sweat; his brown t-shirt slicked tight to his back as he walked through the shop, his scrutinizing gaze darted over the various trucks and construction equipment his boys were working on. Daryl caught up with the Yeoman calling his name, a box sat cradled under her arm.

"What the fuck is this? I ain't expecting any packages." Daryl growled, taking the box from the young girl's outstretched arm. No one ever sent him anything when he was deployed much less when he was in homeport; everyone in his family was either dead or estranged. Even his older brother Merle was still in jail in North Carolina for a drunk and disorderly last Daryl knew, hell anything to do with Merle was usually bad news.

"Well, someone sent you a box Chief. You might as well open it and see what it is, might be cookies or something you can share with the shop." The Yeoman smiled brightly before turning on her heel, strutting away with a swing in her hips. Daryl wiped his hand over his face; that girl could get herself into serious trouble with a swing like that, especially being where they were. She was too young for Daryl- being straight out of boot camp pretty much, and a relationship like that was severely frowned upon. Not that he was remotely interested in someone like YNSN (2) Simmons, she was way too young and looked like the type who sought out trouble. Daryl gave her a wide berth anytime she was near if he was able to.

* * *

Glancing at his watch, Daryl realized if he was going to eat he needed to head off to the galley before it closed for the lunch clean up. Tucking the box under his arm, Daryl handed off the leadership to his First Class Petty Officer who was changing the air filter on a deuce and a half. Daryl barked at the tight bun of red hair that peeked out under the hood of the truck, muscles in her back and arms turning the wrench in her capable hands deftly.

"Heiderschiedt, I'm heading over to get some chow. You good to handle running the shop for a bit?" Daryl's deep blue stare met with the clear green eyes of CM1 (3) Melanie Heiderschiedt, they went pretty far back. Melanie was on her fourth deployment with Daryl as her boss, making this Daryl's sixth deployment in the twelve years he'd been in the Navy. Mels worked hard and played hard; she and Daryl had thrown back more than a few beers over the years, not to mention throwing some punches together when the time called for it. They were co-workers and close friends, Daryl knew he could count on Mels to run the shop in his absence.

Mels' lips twisted up into a tight grin, "Fuck you Dixon, you know I got it. Your skinny ass needs to eat so you get tubby like all the other Chiefs who walk around drinking coffee and never get dirty. You're not like the rest of the Goat Locker (4), you never have been. What's that under your arm? Nobody ever sends you shit when we're gone." Mels yanked the box out from under Daryl's arm, reading the flowery feminine return address.

"Beth Greene, Elmsford, NY. Well boss, looks like you got a female admirer, 'bout fucking time!" Mels' laughter caught Daryl off guard as he snatched the box back from her, feeling the flush of embarrassment warming his ears.

"Fuck ya H-12, probably just some kid looking for pen pal and pattin' my back. Make sure #1710 gets out on the convoy tonight will ya?" Daryl tucked the box back under his arm, turning to head out of the sweltering heat of the metal shop.

"Already did that or did you forget about Apra Harbor Dixon?" Mels' voice called after Daryl, who flipped her the bird in response to Mels' throaty laughter.

* * *

Daryl donned the Oakley's that were hiding in the thigh pocket of his BDU's. The Navy issued them to him, so why not wear them when the sun in the desert was bright as the flames of hell? Daryl shook his head thinking about the temperature swings that were the norm for Iraq. 120 during the day and 80 or less at night, it felt like you were freezing when anywhere else it could be considered a warm night. Daryl stepped into the relative cool of the galley, seeing some of his mechanics eating over at a table in the corner. Passing through the line with his tray, Daryl's face scrunched up at what was getting tossed on his tray. He wasn't quite sure if it was supposed to be fettuccini Alfredo or mac and cheese or if the pool of brown gravy was really gravy or beans of some sort. He never knew what anything was anymore when it came to meals, and at this half way point in the deployment it was better just to eat it than not.

Daryl set his tray down at the table his men were eating at, setting the box off to the side. Unlike the other Chiefs who ate in the exclusive Goat Locker, he usually ate alone or with his mechanics. Daryl didn't feel like he belonged with the college educated pretty boys or with the good ole boys, he felt most comfortable with the guys who got dirty for a living.

"Hey Chief, what's the box? You never get anything in the mail." CM2 Johnson flipped the box around to read the return address. It was postmarked almost a week ago from New York, a week was quick when it came to the mail finding them in the sands of Iraq. Everyone seemed to be curious as to what was in the box that bore Daryl's name.

"Dunno. Simmons handed it off to me a bit ago." Daryl grumbled around a mouthful of the mystery pasta in his mouth. He really didn't want to have to go through this with everyone in his work center, it was starting to get on his nerves and even his curiosity was starting to get the best of him as to the contents of the box.

"I'll bet its perfumed panties, a Hustler, cookies and a love note." CM3 Davidson piped up from the bottom end of the table, eliciting roars of laughter around the table.

"Nah, its perfumed panties, a naughty DVD and divorce papers." CMCN Reynolds poked next to Daryl, which then got the shit eye from Daryl.

"Watch it fucker. I'm not married. Never been. Keep it up smartass and I'll have you burning the latrines later." Daryl snarled while pulling his knife out of his pocket, the flick of the blade opening quieting down the peanut gallery. Making short work of the tape seals on the box, he reached in to pull out six small bags of chocolate chip cookies, quickly pocketing two and tossing the rest on the table for the guys. Inside was a letter with his name and address on the receiver side and Beth's on the back of the envelope. Daryl pocketed the letter; watching his guys mow through the four bags on the table, thanking him with mouths full of chocolate. He knew some of these guys didn't get boxes from home either, and it never hurt morale to share what little he had.

Nodding in his usual fashion; Daryl dropped his tray off in the scrub side, dreading going back out into the heat of the day. He needed to check in with Mels and check off for the day. His work day was just about over anyway, it was time for CMC Stephens to get off his fat ass and get dirty. Daryl didn't like the guy much, he never got dirty and always handed his work off to his minions. That wasn't how Daryl thought a leader should be, and it wasn't how he worked if he could avoid it.

* * *

Daryl found Mels changing the oil on #1710, leave it to Mels to get the work done herself. She was a leader, she had Chief potential for sure. But the powers that be in upper command were hesitant to make a woman a CMC, in a mostly male work environment. Mels always had Daryl's vote when it came time for her turn to get her anchor. Daryl squatted down next to the feet sticking out from under the truck; tossing a bag of cookies on Mels crotch, making the woman startle and drop the drain plug in her hand.

"You think that much of me that you toss cookies in my crotch? Didn't know you cared Dixon." Mels' dirty face rolled out from under the truck, her teeth pearly white in the grime coating her features. Sitting up on the creeper Mels dug into the bag of cookies, her eyes closing in gratitude at the chocolate on her palate.

"Damn H-12, if I didn't know any better, I'd say ya just got off on that cookie." Daryl grinned as Mels eyes popped open.

"Maybe I did, you know how women love chocolate better than sex. So what else was in the box?" Mels cocked an eyebrow at Daryl, her curiosity piquing.

"Just a letter. Figured I'd skate out of here and let Stephens waddle around sipping his coffee. All I need ya to do is have this one ready to go to the wire tonight. See you at muster tomorrow?" Daryl always felt better after going back and forth with Mels, she was just one of the boys as far as he was concerned.

"Yeah. Get you some rest, you've been pushing it hard lately. I'll have this one out by the fence later tonight. Shouldn't take me but another hour to button it up. Thanks for the cookies, did you save any for yourself?" Mels made a habit of looking out for Daryl, he was kind of like an older brother to her when it came down to it.

Daryl patted his thigh pocket carefully, "Sure did. And you're welcome. See ya" Mels bumped fists with Daryl before slinging back under the truck. Daryl signed out of the computer, running his fingers through his short cropped hair before putting on his cover to leave the shop. Oakley's on, cover on, instant asshole. That was how many of the people in the battalion saw Daryl, only the ones he let close knew he was so much more than that. Keeping up the tough but fair persona had gotten him far in the Navy, eight more years and he would be looking at retirement. Retired at 40 really didn't sound that bad, he would still be young enough to get a job wrenching and draw a paycheck plus retirement.

* * *

Walking across the compound, Daryl returned the salutes of the officers and lower enlisted men he passed while making his way to his conex box. Daryl unlocked his personal quarters that really was quite a bit smaller than his bedroom at the house in Colorado he shared with Mels. Double bed against the wall with a locker underneath it, desk with a laptop against the other, a just barely big enough stall shower and a locker was the extent of the furnishings in the small space. Unloading his pockets onto the desk, Daryl's eyes flitted over the white envelope with Beth Greene's address on it. Daryl groaned when the AC kicked on, the blast of cold air felt amazing on his tanned sweaty skin. Stripping off the sweat soaked t-shirt; and unbuttoning his pants made Daryl feel about ten times cooler sitting half naked at his desk, turning the letter from Beth over in his hands.

He really didn't get why this girl would send him cookies, it wasn't like he knew her, knowing for a fact none of his guys had the last name of Greene. Mentally going through the short list of girlfriends he had in his life, none of them had the last name of Greene either. Curiosity ate at him, Daryl ran the blade of his knife through the seam of the envelope. The delicate scent of a floral perfume invaded the space, momentarily masking the smells of Iraq. His eyes read over the neatly handwritten letter, the text answering most of the questions as to why Beth would be sending him cookies and who she was. Leaving the letter open on his desk, Daryl divested of his pants and boots. The shower sounded like a great idea before he hit the sack, tomorrow was another early day working in hell for the world's greatest Navy.

* * *

**I thought I would give you guys a little bit of explanation of some of the terms I used in this chapter as they are what would be used when deployed in a Navy setting. If you disagree with me about the use of them or their explanations, then that is your business, but please be aware that my husband and I ****_both _****have deployed with the Navy to Iraq and we have a working knowledge of how things work when deployed. I'll try and explain somethings, but I won't explain everything as it would be time consuming and would take away from the story. If you really want to know, please feel free to PM me or use Google. It's amazing what you can find in Google using the right string of words.**

**_Explanation of terms-_**

(1)-**_CMC_**-Construction Mechanics maintain many types of construction machinery including; buses, dump trucks, bulldozers, rollers, cranes, backhoes, and pile drivers. They work on gasoline and diesel engines and transmissions. They also repair electrical, hydraulic, pneumatic and steering systems. This rating is given to the Seabee community, and does not exist outside of it. The rank is E-7, commonly known as Chief Petty Officer, considered upper management.

(2)- **_Yeoman-_** the oldest rating in the United States Navy. Yeomen perform administrative and clerical work. They deal with protocol, naval instructions, enlisted evaluations, officer Fitness Reports, visitors, telephone calls and mail. They organize files and operate office equipment and order and distribute supplies. They write and type business and social letters, notices, directives, forms and reports. The rank is E-3 and considered someone who has completed their training school but have less than two years in the Navy.

(3)-**_CM1_**- Construction Mechanic First Class- Same job/work as the CMC, but is an E-6 in rank. They are commonly known as Petty Officer First Class, are considered middle management and _usually_ have 6+ years in the Navy.

(4)-**_The Goat Locker_**- in Navy jargon, the Goat Locker is a lounge, sleeping area and galley typically on board a naval vessel which is reserved for the exclusive use of Chief Petty Officers. By tradition, all other personnel, including officers and even the Commanding Officer, must request permission to enter the goat locker.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Holy shite! 28 reviews on two chapters in two days? That is amazing! You guys must really like this story! I am so humbled to have such awesome fans like you guys, you're the best! Please keep up with the love, it does spur me on to continue writing the story.**_

_**Just a little note: If you haven't realized it yet, the chapters go back and forth between Beth and Daryl, and you saw what Beth wrote Daryl in the first chapter, and you'll see his response to her letter in this chapter. Likewise, you'll see her response to his first letter in next chapter (when he reads it) and so on. When it gets into later chapters, the letters will become emails and chat sessions, chat sessions to Skype and phone calls as they get more comfortable with each other. And that's kind of how I intended it to be, to make the story as real as possible between two people getting to know each other while one is deployed to a war zone. I can count on one hand how many times my husband called me while he was in Iraq with the Seabees, email and chat sessions were rare and Skype was a no go. I think I got two letters the entire 14 months he was gone, and I was home by myself with a two year old and pregnant with #2.**_

_**Sooo...with that said- if you're not into seeing a romance bloom slowly via long distance, I apologize now for it's going to be a *LONG* time before they finally meet in person. Right now in story timeline, it's about the 6th month of an 14 month deployment.**_

_**Sending love and thanks out to the very awesome Jerikataryn for the cover picture, I LOVE IT! (And thank you for dealing with my drunk ass sweets, love ya!) I totally owe her something awesome and need to figure out what it is!**_

_**Hope you guys like this chapter, I wasn't too pleased with it. Next one will be better since it's Daryl. **_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Beth ran out to her truck from the hospital's employee entrance, it was hard to breathe with the frigid air biting at her lungs. She was shadowing Dr. Helton today for class, studying the effects of psychoactive drugs via MRI to help heal brain injuries. It hadn't went smoothly, the veteran warned the staff beforehand that he needed something for his claustrophobia and anxiety. When the man threw the nurse against the wall in his fearful state, Beth was more than glad she was standing on the other side of the glass wall. It broke her heart seeing how these once strong, proud and whole men and women came back from war broken by what they experienced. Instead of reading about it or hearing about it on the news, she now saw with her own eyes a glimpse into the horrors they lived with every day.

* * *

Beth reached into her mailbox, pulling out the stack of mail that had been forgotten over the week. Flipping through the envelopes with school letter head on the corner, the electric bill and her credit card bill, she just about dropped the whole pile when she came upon the last envelope.

The dirty envelope was a bit banged up, but the blocky script in the upper left corner explained why the poor thing was a little worse for wear. The return address was Camp Fallujah, Iraq- Daryl had taken time out of his day to write her. The postmark was almost two weeks before, which meant Daryl had probably wrote it shortly after getting her care package. Beth was more than shocked, putting the letter on top of the pile as she walked up to her apartment, her heart beating fast in her chest.

Beth hung up her jacket while toeing out of her boots, proceeding to flop down onto the sofa beside the picture window. Tossing all the other mail onto the coffee table, she carefully opened the letter from Daryl, her eyes glued to his blocky handwriting.

_Dear Beth,_

_I've never got a box in the mail from anyone when I've been deployed, so your box was a total surprise. Thanks for the cookies, me and my guys loved them. I'm doing pretty alright considering where I'm at. Can't give you exact details of what I do, mail sometimes gets screened for passing of sensitive info. I ain't got family to miss me over here, so I guess that makes it easier. _

_I can tell you that I'm a Seabee mechanic in the Navy. I work on trucks, buses, construction equipment. Sometimes the nationals bring in stuff and we work on that too. I help keep the guys going that build shit over here, like roads, schools and bridges. The Seabee motto kinda tells it all: "We Build, We Fight."_

_My days are really hot, fuck it feels like hell on Earth. Especially when it hits 120 during the day. I get up early, go to muster and get my people going on the fix it list. I eat lunch, work some more, eat dinner, and have a little bit of free time to myself. I'm using that free time to write you back, although I ain't sure why. Usually I spend it playing cards or rugby with friends. _

_Yeah I like what I do for the most part, pays better than the jobs back in the states. The only bad part is the bad guys out there on the other side of the wire that are trying to kill us. What you see on the news ain't what happens over here, trust me when I say that. This ain't a great place to be, armpit of the world._

_Gotta get going, morning comes too fucking early. Thanks again for the cookies, a lot of my guys over here sure appreciated them._

_Respectfully,_

_CMC Dixon_

Beth was surprised at the half page sitting in her hands, she didn't expect the guy to write back to be honest. It sounded like he was really busy over there with his work, and that where he was wasn't the safest place to be. The idea of anything over 90 degrees made Beth think about sweating her brains out. There were plenty of times when she was home in Georgia that the summers got up to 100; and she begged her father to get A/C put in, but her pleas fell on deaf ears. The farm house was a hundred plus years old, A/C wasn't going to be possible.

Beth carefully set Daryl's letter aside, going through the rest of the mail. In a week she would be leaving for Christmas break to go home to the farm in Georgia. While she was glad to be going home to her family, her heart was heavy thinking about Daryl halfway across the world not having a family to come home to for Christmas, much less having someone send him a Christmas package. It was then that Beth decided to make it her mission to put together a Christmas care package for Daryl. She hoped he would appreciate getting the care package and what she had planned to go inside it.

* * *

Beth roamed through the aisles at Target, grabbing a copy of the book Leah had loaned her, along with a handful of her favorite cd's. She snatched up a few bags of Christmas candy, a Christmas card and a few of the travel size bathroom items she had recalled a website saying service members deployed always appreciated. Beth pulled out the gift card that Aunt Patricia and Uncle Otis sent her for Christmas, thinking the money was better spent on Daryl than Beth just blowing it on clothes.

After getting home, Beth sat down with her notebook and pen once again to reply to Daryl's letter. This letter came out quite a bit longer than her initial letter; it was her hope he would continue writing her, just so he had someone to write home to. She carefully folded up the letter, tucking it into the card and putting it in with everything else. Beth had bought so much stuff that it was a challenge getting it to all fit in the box the postmaster gave her the last time she was in the post office. Apparently there were special boxes for sending off care packages to deployed troops that got special rates. The postmaster had also let Beth know that boxes "usually" took two weeks to get to the final destination, but that it could sometimes take longer with holidays and the movement of the mail through the combat zones. Beth hoped this box would get to Daryl before Christmas, but with Christmas being less than two weeks away she didn't put much faith in it.

* * *

A text message pinged on Beth's phone as she set the care package by the door to go out in the morning mail. It was almost dinner time, so it could be any one of her friends or her sister Maggie. Maggie had yet to check in for the day, Beth was beginning to miss their little routine of joking back and forth. Picking up the phone, Beth shrugged at the message from Leah.

_Haven't seen u in 2 wks. U ok?_

Between classes, studying, work and shadowing Beth didn't have time to do much of anything she wanted to do. Leah, being her best friend, was not only concerned but also nosey as all get out. Beth decided it was best to answer before a flood of messages came through and made her phone hiccup.

_Been busy with class, work, studying. Something you should do every so often. I'm fine. What's up?_

_ Feel like going out? Dinner/beers on me :)_

Beth sighed, it would be the last time she would get to see Leah before heading home for Christmas break, beers and dinner didn't sound like a bad idea.

_What about Applebee's in Tarrytown? We haven't been there in a while?_

_Sounds good Bethy, get your lazy ass ready, omw! :p_

Leah lived 20 minutes away in Valhalla, which meant there was no reason for Beth to even try and do her hair or make up. Pulling on a hoodie and ball cap, Beth ran her fingertips over the box sitting on the arm of the sofa. She had to remember to take that box to the post office in the morning and hope it got to Daryl before Christmas.

Leah opened the door to Beth's apartment, almost hitting Beth with the door.

"Shit Bethy! Sorry, didn't think you'd be standing there waiting on me! I guess you're ready to go?" Leah couldn't hide the embarrassment on her face of almost nailing her best friend with the door.

"It's ok, I should have been paying more attention. Yeah, I'm ready to go. Do you remember what time the post office in Tarrytown closes? I kinda want to get this box out tonight." Beth couldn't remember when the post office closed, but she knew it was later with it being the holiday season.

Leah picked up the box; her gaze falling on the recipient's address, reading it aloud to herself trying to make sense of it.

"I think they close at 6, I think we can make it just in time. Why are you sending a box off to some guy in Iraq? Do you have a boyfriend I don't know about?" Leah picked at Beth who blushed pink in the cheeks.

"Come on, let's go. I'll explain on the way to the post office. I want to try and get this to him before Christmas." Beth muttered, snatching the box from Leah and ushering her out the door.

Leah darted her BMW through traffic like she was on a mission from God. Keeping her eyes trained on the road, she started off with the obvious question that was hanging in the air like a wet towel.

"So why the box to a guy in Iraq? I know you Bethy, if you had a boyfriend you would tell me. Sooo….who's the guy?" Leah maneuvered around a slow moving commuter bus as if it wasn't moving at all.

Beth took a deep breath, her eyes settling on the box in her lap, her thoughts going back to the letter that was sitting on her kitchen bar.

"He's a deployed Seabee with the Navy in Iraq. His name is Daryl Dixon, and he's a mechanic. I got his name from the Holidays for Heroes tree at church, which you wouldn't know about since you're usually hung over on Sunday. I sent him a box of cookies a couple of weeks ago and he sent me a letter back thanking me for the cookies. He said no one ever sends him things when he is deployed because he doesn't have a family, and I thought that I would send him a Christmas box. No one should go without having something for Christmas you know? And as far as a boyfriend, _*if*_ I had one I would totally tell you Leah. I promise."

Leah nodded, "Well I'd expect you to tell me about a boyfriend and it's nice of you to send the guy boxes of stuff. Geeze I feel bad for him being over there in Iraq, shit's really hitting the fan around Fallujah and the Anbar Providence. Feel even worse that he doesn't have anyone back here either, at least he's got you Bethy. You're so sweet ya know?" Leah grinned, pinching Beth's thigh through her form fitting jeans.

"Ow! Jesus Leah! How do you know about Fallujah and the Anbar Providence? You never do anything but party and seldom do you ever go to class!" Beth threw the truth out there as much as it may have hurt Leah's feelings, it was a wonder how she was making through medical school.

Leah scoffed, pulling into a parking spot at the post office. "Oh honey, there is this cute officer recruiter for the Navy trying to recruit the med students at school in the commons. I've been nosing around him asking questions and listening to him talk. Go on and get your ass in there so that box can get on its way!" Leah unlocked the door of the car, effectively kicking Beth out.

It never shocked Beth when Leah was out on the prowl and how she went about hooking up. It seemed like she had a different man in her bed every week, but yet was clean as sterile cotton.

* * *

Standing in the line at the post office, Beth watched people mailing off boxes of various sizes and shapes to locations all over the world. When it became her time to pass off her box and pay, the elderly post master smiled at Beth with a grin that lit up the room. Beth noticed the name tag on his shirt read "Tom", she had never noticed it the last time she had brought that first box in to mail off.

"Another box to Iraq huh? I'm sure this fella is sure appreciating you sending love from home. He's a lucky Seabee to be with a gal like you. The missus sent me packages when I was gone during the war too. I'm sure half of what she sent ended up somewhere else and I got what was left. $23.46 sweetheart."

Beth slid her debit card, her eyes catching the faded Seabee tattoo on Tom's forearm. "You were a Seabee during WWII?"

"Sure was sweetie. I served under the King Bee himself Ben Moreell, we built roads and runways in Japan. Helped turn the tide during the war. Next time you write your 'Bee tell him I said Can Do. He'll understand. I'll make sure this goes out in tonight's mail personally," Tom winked at Beth, making her grin, blush and giggle. "It should be there by Christmas. Chief Dixon will be glad to see it. You have yourself a Merry Christmas Miss Greene."

Beth smiled, "Thank you Sir. You have a Merry Christmas as well and thank you for your service." Beth darted out of the post office, feeling giddy that the postmaster was friendly with her and aware of how important it was to her that the box went out in the night's mail. She would have to make sure to hand her boxes off to Tom the next time she was in the post office.

* * *

The cheesy grin plastered on Beth's face made Leah smile, "Everything go ok? Get it out tonight? You look like the cat that just ate the mouse!"

"Let's just say I have an elf on my side for this box to make it to Iraq for Christmas. Hey aren't we going out to eat?" Beth poked Leah in the ribs, "You were the one who said you were paying for beers and dinner."

Leah couldn't help but laugh, "Oh Bethy, you never let me forget when I'm paying. Come on let's go feed you, you're way too skinny these days. You need to put some weight on so your Seabee boyfriend doesn't break you when he comes home!"

Beth feigned shock, breaking out in hearty laughs with Leah, she was right, Beth did need a night out with her best friend. But she couldn't keep her thoughts on the backside off of Daryl in Iraq, working and in danger. Beth whispered a silent prayer for his safety, hoping that someone upstairs was listening and sending an angel to watch over him.


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Readers,

I am still amazed and humbled by your follows/faves and reviews on this story, I really never thought it would be this well liked! Thank you so very much you are awesome! Since I haven't been to sleep yet in the last 19 hours, I leave you with Ch4 as I head to bed. Thank you all once again for the love, I look forward to seeing what you think of this chapter!

Goodnight loves!

* * *

Daryl was in a foul mood, Stephens had left two trucks out unserviceable because he was too lazy to get his fat ass moving on them. Daryl was the one who got his ass tore by the higher ups, the trucks were needed out on a project in the morning. Daryl had grabbed Mels along with Johnson, working through most of the night to get the trucks going. Johnson had stepped out to bring back food from the galley, as Daryl and Mels finished up the last truck. Daryl was wiping his hands clean, guiding Mels out of the shop to get the truck into the yard. Daryl sent Mels to bed, finishing up the log for the next crew to take over. The shop ran 24/7 on deployment, but Daryl felt the one responsible for making things runs smoothly. It was his job being in the leadership role of Chief, sometimes he took a bit too seriously.

* * *

Daryl was surprised when he heard the shower running in his quarters. Only one other person knew the combination to his lock, and that person was standing in his shower sluicing water off her very naked and curvy body. What Mels looked like in uniform was much different than what Mels looked like naked. The uniform hid the curves that made her definitely woman, curves Daryl knew intimately. At one point, when they were both CM1, Daryl and Mels had been something. Not really a couple in the usual sense of the word, but something like _very_ close friends that made weekends pass in bed together. Now, with Daryl being her Chief and Mels still a CM1, all they could be were friends in the Navy's eyes. But back home in Colorado they shared a house, each with their own bedrooms. They never got back to being in bed together after Apra Harbor. Daryl never knew what happened, but after they got back from Guam, he wasn't welcome in Mels' bed anymore.

Daryl stripped down to just his BDU pants, sitting at his open laptop on the desk. Logging into Navy Federal online, he paid the house payment, his truck and his motorcycle before they were due. Next paycheck he would cover the payment to the neighbor boarding his horses, the utilities and the maid that came in to clean and check on the house while they were gone. Daryl jumped; feeling Mels' fingers digging into his shoulders, attempting to work out the knots. He hadn't even been aware of the shower shutting off less than eight feet away from him.

"You're tense Daryl. You need to relax before you break something." Mels whispered in his ear, knowing her calling him by his first name would elicit an interesting response from him. Outside the door of his quarters it was last names only, professional all the way. Inside his quarters it was personal, first names and close. Mels lived out in the women's barracks, sharing a dorm room with four other First Class Petty Officer females. She didn't have the luxury of a private room with shower like Daryl did. Being a Chief had its perks, along with the responsibility.

Daryl turned around in the chair, a shit eating grin plastered on his face. Mels cocked her head and licked her lips seductively, knowing full well what was running through Daryl's head. She knew exactly how long it had been since he last got laid, since what's-her-name with the black hair and tattoos dumped him right before they left on deployment. That was a mistake that Mels knew was going to blow up in his face; after one look at the rock and roll queenie, Mels knew she was all wrong for country boy Daryl.

"Mels, ya know damn well you kicked me out of ya bed back after Apra Harbor. And we ain't been back since. I don't plan on that changing either, even with ya standing in my quarters naked and wet." Daryl left the innuendo hanging in the air between them, Mels was smart enough to figure it out.

Daryl stood up, closing the distance between his and Mels' chest. He could almost swear he smelled _her_, she was that hot for him. Mels swallowed hard; she could feel her skin vibrating this close to Daryl's skin, memories of Apra Harbor flooding her brain.

"Come on Daryl, you got to admit that you're getting awfully tired of your hand at this point in the deployment. I've got an ache and you've got needs. Whaddya say for old time's sake?" Mels ran her short nails over Daryl's chest, his eyes dropping to her full bare breasts. She could tell he was considering it, his breathing had changed just enough for her to notice as well as she knew him.

"Mels, as much as I wouldn't mind throwing ya down on the bed and fucking ya six ways to Sunday, it ain't gonna happen. I barely have time to take a shit much less jack off, so sex is the last thought on my mind. I ain't gonna chance knockin' ya up so ya get sent home either, I need ya here turnin' wrenches. Ain't gonna lie, after ya kicked me out of ya bed after Apra Harbor, I'm still hurt. I love ya honey, but we ain't like that no more. So why don't ya just get dressed and head off to bed before ya do something we'll both regret? I'll see ya at muster in the morning." Daryl laid his knuckles against Mels' cheek, seeing the sting of rejection taking hold. He knew it would hurt her; him turning her down, but she never knew how much it hurt him when she kicked him out of her bed.

Mels huffed, turning to the bed to get dressed in her pt gear. Daryl watched as she pulled the shorts over her hips, the t-shirt over her head. Mels angrily tied on her sneakers, pulling the laces more than tight. He could tell she was mad, but she wouldn't stay mad for long. Even when she was raging pissed at him, Mels always came back and he didn't know why. Underneath Mels clothes was a white box, Daryl glanced at the addressee side, seeing it was for handed the box to Daryl, her eyes downcast on the addresses. "Oh by the way, Simmons gave this to me tonight to give to you. That was why I was originally here. Merry Christmas Dixon." Mels gathered up her dirty clothes, closing the door to Daryl's quarters behind her.

* * *

Daryl stood there with a dumb look on his face, was it really Christmas? Not that days really had any meaning on a deployment until you hit the last two weeks, but how could he miss Christmas? Daryl sat back down at his laptop; looking down in the corner of the screen, it read 1:30am 12/25/2008. It had just turned Christmas day in Colorado, indeed it was Christmas.

Daryl turned the box around to face him, seeing Beth's address in New York in the upper left corner again. This box was bigger than the last one, heavier as well. Taking out his knife, Daryl split the tape holding the box together. The box popped open with the pressure of the tape relieved. On top was a green envelope; Daryl set the rest of the box aside, his knife running under the flap of the envelope. Daryl opened the card, a letter fell into his lap. Beth had signed the card: "Merry Christmas Daryl- Beth." He caught himself smiling at the thought that Beth thought enough of him to send him a Christmas box. Something about this girl was different, she didn't know him from Adam's housecat but yet she took time out of her day to think of him. That had to count for something.

Opening the letter, Daryl still caught the faint scent of delicate floral perfume on the pages. The scent stirred thoughts of Colorado summer time in a clearing of flowers out in the mountains. Closing his eyes; Daryl imagined Beth barefoot in a summer dress, all tanned skin and blonde hair standing in that clearing looking at him. He had no clue whatsoever what she looked like, but the scent made him think of a blonde. Not that it mattered to him really what she looked like; she was in New York, he was in Iraq. Nothing would come of it; other than maybe friends that he was sure of.

_Dear Daryl,_

_Hi, how are you? I hope this box finds you before Christmas, and doing as well as you can be where you are. I'm glad you and your guys liked the cookies I sent in my last box, sorry I didn't send any this time. I thought with it being Christmas and all you wouldn't mind some Christmas candy. I'll send cookies in my next box if you'd like, just let me know ok?_

_ Thanks for clearing things up a little bit about what you do for work and what you do over there. I can't imagine someone wanting to kill you one day and then asking for your help the next, it just doesn't make sense. But I guess that's life at war right?_

_ 120 during the day? Is that a normal occurrence? I begged my Dad to put A/C in our farmhouse the one summer it hit 100 for a week. He told me no, that the house is too old. I have A/C in my apartment here in New York though, it's nice in the summer. Gosh, I hope you have some way of cooling off over there. I'd be worried about heat exhaustion if I were you!_

_ Your days sound pretty full and busy, thank you so much for taking a minute out of it to write me back, I really appreciate it! I can't play cards, I suck at bluffing. I've never heard of rugby, I guess I'll see if I can find some matches online to watch so I can have an idea of what it is._

_ Well, I guess since you shared a little bit about you, I should share a little bit about me. I'm from a farm in Georgia, but I go to medical school in New York State. I just started my sixth year this fall, so I have a whole 'nother full year ahead of me. Once I graduate I can apply for my licensure in any state and practice as a doctor. I've still got to figure out what I want to specialize in, I have a couple of ideas but nothing concrete. I like helping people, so I guess being a doctor is a good way of doing that._

_ I'm still a farm girl in the city, my classmates like to poke fun at me sometimes when I talk. I guess my accent is still there, even though I don't realize it unless my parents call and I talk to them. I have an older sister named Maggie, she works as my dad's veterinary assistant on the farm. My dad's the local vet, my mom used to teach school until she retired from that. I go to church every Sunday, hang out with my friends when I can. But I think I spend most of my time at school, working or studying. I guess I'm kind of like you, pretty busy._

_ I've seen that the fighting is getting pretty bad where you are, I pray for you every night that you're safe over there. I guess since you have no one over here to worry about you, I will. I hope that doesn't make you feel weird or anything. _

_ So where are you from originally? Do you (or did you have any) siblings? What kind of things do you like? I put some of my favorite cd's in this box, I hope you like them. I really didn't know what to put in this box, so I wandered around Target and let things come to me. You're the first person I've ever sent anything to who was deployed, would you let me know if there is something you'd like? I'll try and get it into the next box, if you'd like._

_ I hope you have a Merry Christmas. I'll be at my parent's house until mid-January, so if you'd like to write me back there that would be nice. If you think that your reply won't get to me until after January 10__th__, then please send it to my address in New York._

_ Take Care,_

_ Beth_

Daryl took note of the address in Hazelhurst, Georgia underneath Beth's signature. Having no idea where that was, Daryl pulled it up on Google Maps. In the starting point field he plugged in his hometown of Clayton, GA and Hazelhurst into the destination field. Looking at the mapped out results, Daryl realized Beth was from far South Georgia compared to him. It would take almost five hours to get to her hometown from his, not that it mattered anymore. Curiosity getting the better of him, he plugged in her address in Elmsford, NY, leaving Hazelhurst as the destination. He hoped she wasn't driving home for Christmas that was a 14 hour drive. A drive like that was nothing for Daryl, he'd drove from Colorado to Georgia once. That was a long drive to bury his Grandpa, Merle didn't even show up for it. The least the son of a bitch could have done was show up for the man that pretty much raised him and Daryl after their Dad decided to live at the bar.

Daryl dug through the box, pulling out a book, five cd's, a gallon Ziploc bag full of bathroom stuff and four bags of Christmas candy. He'd keep the bathroom stuff, but the candy would find a home in the shop. Daryl wasn't big on candy, but cookies, cake and pie was fair game. Flipping through the cd's, he was surprised by the diversity of the genres. Nickelback, George Strait, Songs of Ireland, Staind and Andrea Bocelli. He knew three of the five, the music from Ireland he had an idea about, but the last cd piqued his curiosity.

Putting the disc in his laptop, Daryl was surprised by the voice of the opera tenor that filled the small space of his quarters. The music was hauntingly soothing to him, it wasn't like anything he had ever heard before. Turning the volume down to where he could barely hear it, Daryl took a quick shower before crawling into bed. The operatic notes lulling him into a deep, dreamless sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thank you all for loving this story the way you do, I am still shocked and humbled! So many reviews, (in such a short amount of time!) that as much as I would love to take time out and reply to each of you, I think you all would rather I spend that time writing right? Thank you all, it means so much to me!**_

_**I know some of you are saying in your reviews that you are refreshing and checking back in to see if I have updated. If you create an account with the site, you can favorite a story as well as follow it (you can also do this with an author too) and be notified via email when a story or author updates. I strongly encourage this, as it is the only way I know when my favorite stories are updated or my favorite authors have posted something new. It only takes a few minutes and the site does not share/sell your info. Trust me, you will be notified as soon as I update via email with a link to the new chapter. It's just that easy!**_

_**I originally planned for Ch 5 to be Beth with Daryl's reply to the Christmas letter, but with everything going on in Ch 5 I didn't want to overload it. Soooo...with that said, Beth will get Ch 6 as well, with Daryl's reply. I didn't think you all would mind that she got two chapters, as this is going to be a long story anyways...don't be surprised if somewhere Daryl gets two chapters as well. Keep watching, Ch 6 will be coming soon!**_

* * *

A shadow fell over the book Beth was curled up reading in the picture window of her bedroom. Since she was a small girl, the picture window had been her favorite place to read. She could look out over the pastures of the farm and see everything that she knew and loved, this was her sanctuary from the busy life she led in New York. It was as if she literally was two people inside one- Beth the farm girl and Beth the city girl. Beth looked up from the text on the effects of traumatic brain injuries on the psychological state to see Maggie grinning at her.

"Hey bookworm, what're ya reading about?" Maggie poked at her younger sister, plopping down next to her in the picture window, happily munching on an apple.

Beth stuck her bookmark in the page, gently closing the book. "The effects of traumatic brain injuries on personality. There was a veteran in the hospital being treated for his tbi and I witnessed what happened when they tried to put him in a MRI, it wasn't pretty. I feel so bad for the military members coming home and their injuries from war. I was thinking of maybe specializing in neurology, something to try and help. What are you doing?"

Beth snatched the apple out of her older sister's hand, taking a large bite out of the Granny Smith. Maggie feigned shock, smiling brightly. "You know, rather than being stuck in your books you should eat and get out more. I was thinking since it's your last night in town we could go up to Hank's and have some beers and dinner. Mine and Glenn's treat."

Maggie had been dating Glenn for almost a year now. They had met when Maggie tried a year at college up in Athens, when that didn't work out Glenn moved to Hazlehurst for Maggie. Beth couldn't imagine leaving everything and everyone she knew and loved behind for someone. She did it for college, but she planned on coming back once she graduated. Beth didn't know how Glenn did it, probably because he was welcomed into the Greene family with open arms.

Beth sighed, handing the apple back to Maggie before she took another bite. "You're right you know. I need to get out more, and food doesn't sound bad." Beth's stomach growled stridently at that point, making the sisters laugh out loud.

"Come on Bethy, I'll text Glenn and let him know we're leaving. We'll probably be out late, so make sure you bring a sweater." Maggie tossed her arm over Beth's shoulder, pulling her sister into a hug. "Miss having you home kiddo. Can't wait till you graduate next year and come home. It'll be like old times, going out swimming in the pond and riding the horses."

* * *

Beth laughed at some of the memories flashing through her mind as they walked into the kitchen. Beth could smell her mother baking cookies, the chocolate making her mouth water. "Oh mom, your cookies always make me want to eat the entire tray!" She snatched a cookie off the cooling rack, closing her eyes at the ooey gooey goodness invading her mouth. No matter how bad her day was, Annette's cookies made everything better.

Annette chuckled at her youngest gushing over cookies, "You're welcome sweetheart. Hopefully your young man in Iraq enjoyed them as much as you do."

Maggie gave her sister a questioning look, wondering what Annette was talking about. Beth waved her off, hoping to explain later. She didn't think it was such a big deal, but Maggie being Maggie would think everything and anything about it. Especially since as far as Maggie knew, the last person Beth had dated was Jimmy Tulley in high school. Maggie gave Beth that look- the one Beth _knew_ meant she was explaining something later.

"And just where are you two girls off to tonight?" Hershel came through the kitchen from the mud room, drying his hands on a towel. He was glad to have his daughters home with him, but sad to see Beth leaving in the morning to go back to school in New York.

"Maggie and Glenn are taking me out to Hank's for dinner before I go." Beth skipped over to her father, wrapping her arms around his barrel chest and hugging him. She had always been Hershel's favorite, probably because she was the youngest and the best surprise he and Annette ever had. He was sad to see her leaving in the morning, but knew her time in New York was coming to a close.

"That sounds like a good time. You girls have fun and stay out of trouble." Hershel's soft voice carried through the kitchen, making Annette hide a smile behind her hand. Even though his daughters were grown women now, the fatherly instinct wouldn't leave him.

"Oh we will Daddy. See you later!" Maggie called over her shoulder, tugging Beth along by the hand, giggling like little girls.

* * *

Beth sat down in the booth across from Maggie and Glenn, who both had beers sitting in front of them. Beth was still waiting on her Jameson and Coke, she really didn't feel like beer tonight.

"So what's this Annette was saying you have a guy in Iraq that she's sending cookies to?" Maggie took long gulp out of the beer, eyeing Beth over the glass.

"Mom's not sending him cookies, I made him her cookies and sent them a few weeks ago. I sent him a Christmas box before I left New York. I haven't heard back from him yet, so I hope he got the box and is okay." Beth reached for the glass the waitress set in front of her, the whiskey warming her throat on the way down.

"Iraq's a hotbed of fighting right now Beth. Hopefully he's okay. Does he have a name? What does he do?" Glenn was the one who kept up on current events, he had a brother who was in the Army stationed in Ft. Benning. Alex was still in the states as far as Glenn knew, but with him being a Paratrooper he could leave at any time for anywhere.

Beth related all the information she knew about Daryl to her sister and boyfriend, drinking through the Jameson and Coke a bit quicker than she realized.

"Have you ever seen this guy? Like pictures? Do you even know how old he is? For all you know he could be Daddy's age!" Maggie joked, causing Glenn to snicker and Beth to choke on her drink.

"I've never asked him his age, and I haven't seen a picture either. We aren't like dating or anything. He's just a guy who has no family that I thought I would be nice to. I guess you could say we're kinda sorta friends?" Beth sighed when the waitress brought her another drink, tonight was a night to enjoy out with family and friends.

* * *

Maggie's eyes popped open wide, nearly dropping her fork at the sight of the mountain of a man who stopped by their table. It had been years since she had seen him last, and he had definitely grown out and up. Beth turned her head following Maggie's line of vision; her gaze fell on a bronc riding belt buckle holding a tight pair of jeans together. She felt the blush rise on her face, being so up close and personal to whomever the man was.

"Hey Beth, hey Maggie, haven't seen you guys in a long time. How ya been?" Beth knew that voice like she knew what day of the week it was, Jimmy Tulley had been her boyfriend all through high school. His family moved out west for him to attend college in Montana after high school, and the long distance relationship had fizzled out over time.

"I'm good. This is my boyfriend Glenn Rhee. Glenn, this is Jimmy Tulley. He's a friend of the family." Maggie beamed, as Glenn reached out to shake the large hand Jimmy offered.

"Nice to meet you Jimmy." Glenn grinned, clearly feeling good after a few beers.

Jimmy nodded, looking down at Beth, "Mind if I sit with y'all a bit?" Beth swallowed and nodded slowly. She couldn't take her eyes off how Jimmy had changed since she last saw him. He was taller, filled out, rugged and he smelled good. Jimmy smiled sliding into the booth next to Beth, ordering a beer when the waitress came by to check on them.

"How ya been Beth? You look great!" Jimmy flashed a bright white smile, making Beth stare.

"Um, I'm good. You look pretty good yourself. Looks like Montana's been good to you. Did you finish college yet?" Beth stammered, taking a large bite of her whiskey chicken to hide her embarrassment.

"Yeah, I graduated from U of M two years ago with a Bachelor's in Rangeland Ecology and Watershed Management. I work for the Fish and Wildlife as a Game Warden. I love it out there, it's so much different than it is here. You should come out and visit sometime. I've got a cabin up near the Kootenai National Forest, beautiful views of the mountains." Jimmy glanced over at Beth as he talked, making eye contact a few times.

"That's great that you graduated and you have a job you love, way to go! It sounds like you're really enjoying your life out west. Beth is still in college, but she graduates next year. Tell him Bethy!" If looks could have killed, Maggie would have been dead with Beth eyeing her down.

Beth set her fork down, wiping her mouth with a napkin, turning to look at Jimmy. Swallowing the knot in her throat, Beth told Jimmy about how she was still in medical school in New York and that she was proud of him for finishing college and getting a job he loved. The guy grinned the entire time Beth talked, if he could have ate her words with a fork, she was sure he would have wolfed them down.

"So what are you doing back here from Montana then?" Beth picked up her fork, continuing to eat after talking about herself. Things didn't seem so akward sitting next to Jimmy and eating dinner, it was as if distance had never came between them.

"We always come back around Christmas to see the family. Dad's doing really well out there in the energy boom, so we have the time and money to come back. You should come out sometime Beth." Jimmy ran his fingers along Beth's thigh under the table, making her choke on her drink.

Beth could tell from the look on Maggie's face that she was caught like a deer in the headlights. Not that she was uncomfortable, it was just different to have someone be interested in her. None of her friends or classmates in New York showed any interest in her, so Jimmy showing interest made butterflies in Beth's stomach.

"I'll think about it. Maybe I can come out for a bit over summer break? Is that a good time for sightseeing in Montana?" Beth wouldn't mind seeing the mountains, get a break away from Georgia and New York.

"Sure, summer is a great time to see Montana. Let me know when and I'll pick you up at the airport. There's so much I can show you, it'll be a good time."

The waitress brought by the bill, which Jimmy promptly took and paid. Maggie opened her mouth to say something, Jimmy waved her off saying it was the least he could do for old friends. Beth graciously thanked him, as they walked out to the parking lot. Jimmy opened Beth's door for her, handing her a napkin with his number wrote on it.

"Give me a call sometime Bethy, I'd love to see you again," he breathed next to her ear, kissing her cheek lightly.

Beth blushed, tucking the napkin into the visor of her Explorer. "I will. You take care Jimmy. Thank you for dinner." Beth could hear Maggie trying to stifle her giggles in the backseat.

Jimmy leaned in the window, brushing his fingers over Beth's cheek. "You're welcome sweetheart. I had a good time, see you soon." Jimmy leaned in just a bit farther, his lips brushing against Beth's. That was all it took for the electricity to run up Beth's spine, her breath catching in her throat. Jimmy pulled away, a lopsided smirk on his face.

Beth watched him walk away in those tight Wrangler jeans, Maggie almost howling with fits of laughter in the backseat.

"Oh shut up! Both of you!" Beth barked as she glared at them both in the rearview mirror, pulling out onto the county road and heading for the house Maggie shared with Glenn. She was glad to be dropping those two off, Beth wasn't sure if she could handle any more of Maggie's drunk laughter or her giving Beth hell about Jimmy.

* * *

Beth snagged Jimmy's phone number out of the visor, adding it to her contacts before going upstairs to her room. She still had to pack, Beth was notorious for waiting until the very last minute to leave home. Mama and Daddy were already in bed for the night, Daddy had always been an early riser.

Beth sighed when she saw Annette had washed and folded all her clothes, leaving them in neat stacks on Beth's bed. A note accompanied the clothes, making Beth's lips quirk up in a smile.

_"Honey, _

_Daddy and I are so glad to have you home, even if for a short while. We are so proud of you and wish you safe travels on your way back to school. Call when you get there._

_Love, _

_Mom_

_Ps. Good luck with your young man in Iraq, I'm sure he's a keeper!" _

Beth groaned at the postscript, knowing that Annette didn't know any better. What was the point of correcting her? Who knew if anything would come of it later on when Daryl got back to the States? Right now they were just acquaintances that exchanged letters, it could go anywhere as far as Beth could guess.

Beth sent Jimmy a text with her number, he sent back a message of thanks, wishing her a goodnight and he would talk to her later. She plugged the phone in, setting out pajamas and clothes for tomorrow, packing the rest away. Changing into her pajamas; Beth stretched out in her bed, the cool sheets pulling her into a comfortable sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Thank you all for your kind reviews on the filler post that this chapter replaced. I was hoping you all would understand a little better where I was coming from when it came to the war in Iraq and my personal life in it. You get it now that when I write I write from my heart, and I *really* take it personally when someone takes my work as their own. I am hoping with this story being so different that it will be left alone and not used without my permission. So...This is Beth's second chapter with Daryl's letter. Enjoy my amazing fans! Thank you for loving this story the way you do, and being so supportive. It really helped me out of the slump I was in. Please, as always, leave me some love in the box on your way out. Thank you! **_

* * *

Beth pulled her Explorer right up to the wrap around front porch of the house, Daddy standing there holding her bags. Annette held a bag of cookies in her hand, knowing they would probably be long gone before her daughter got back to school. Hershel popped the back tailgate, loading Beth's bags in the back, watching her step out of the truck to come tell her parents goodbye. Annette wrapped Beth in a tight hug, it wasn't easy for her to tell Beth goodbye, no matter if it was the first time or the last time. Annette always had problems with it, even with Beth being a grown woman.

"You stop for the night when you get tired. New York is a long drive. Call when you stop and call when you get there you hear?" Annette's order came firm through her tears.

Beth took the bag of cookies from her mother, grinning at the repeat performance of what happened at the end of summer break.

"I'll be fine mama. I'll call like always I promise." Beth pushed up on her tip toes to kiss her mother's cheek, assuring her that Beth understood and heeded her words.

Hershel pulled his youngest into his chest, hugging her tightly as he kissed the top of Beth's head. "You know this never gets any easier. I'll be glad when you are home for good. Drive safely. I know you will probably hit some snow up in Virginia or Maryland."

"I know Daddy. I love you too. Only another year after this semester and I'll be home, I promise." Beth let go of her father, walking back to her truck and sliding into the driver's seat.

Just as Beth put the truck in drive, she looked back in her side mirror to see Daddy running up to the side of the truck, something in his hand. Beth stopped; rolling down her window to see what it was that he had.

"Bethy, I'm sorry I forgot to give this to you this morning. It came in yesterday's mail for you." Hershel took a deep breath, handing Beth the slightly thick beat up white envelope. Beth knew exactly what it was when she saw the blocky script on the addressee side. Daryl had wrote her a reply to her Christmas letter, and by luck it had arrived before she left home. Had it been a day later, Beth would have been gone. But Annette would have mailed the letter to New York, of that Beth was sure.

Beth took the envelope from her father, leaning out to kiss his cheek, "Thanks Daddy. I love you!" Beth couldn't hide the grin that lit up her delicate features.

Hershel patted his daughter's face, "Be careful going back Bethy. Call when you stop tonight."

Beth nodded, setting the envelope on the passenger seat next to her purse with care. She always hated making this drive back, part of her seemed to stay in Georgia where life was simpler. But when it came to picking a medical school that was affordable with a positive graduation rate, New York was the winning choice. All she had to keep telling herself was that it was only another year and she would be done. Beth called Leah, asking to see if she was back in town and would stop by Beth's apartment and check on things. What Beth had originally thought to be a few minutes of phone call, poured into two hours of gossip about home and upcoming classes.

The traffic wasn't too bad once she got north of Fayetteville, NC. She loved the look of the hills and mountains around her, it reminded her of the landscape in upstate New York. Beth couldn't wait to get home to her own bed, but she knew it was a two day drive, especially driving by herself. She always took two days driving down and back, unless she could talk Leah into going with her. Beth smirked at the memory of when city girl Leah went down to Georgia with her over summer, it was a hoot hearing Leah complain about the smells of the farm and the "huge ass" bugs. Beth didn't think her parents were too pleased with Leah's colorful vernacular. But by the time they left for the summer, Beth's parents had fallen in love with Leah and Leah had learned to appreciate the country life.

Rain plagued the interstate once Beth crossed the state line into Virginia at Roanoke Rapids, NC. After pushing through an hour and a half of steady rain Beth pulled into a hotel in Ashland, VA. She was soaking wet by the time she got her bag and purse into the spacious and cozy hotel room. Stripping off her wet clothes, Beth groaned when the hot water sprayed on her chilled skin. Brushing her wet hair out straight before tying it up in a loose ponytail, Beth remembered she needed to call her parents before they went to bed for the night.

She reached out to grab her purse off the desk, finding her cellphone nestled up against Daryl's letter. Beth couldn't remember when she put the letter in her purse, it must have been during one of the times she stopped for gas. She absently dialed the number to her parent's house, hearing it ring three times before her father picked up. Hershel was glad to hear his daughter's voice, asking where she was and reminding her it was dinner time. Beth couldn't help but giggle at her father, he always was looking out for her. The conversation was kept short, as Annette had dinner waiting on the table, and Beth felt her own stomach growl. Beth hung up the call with her father, ordering room service. She was quite content to be in her pajamas, having no desire to get dressed again and drive anywhere to find dinner.

The overlarge Cobb salad and sweet tea hit the spot, Beth was shocked when she realized she had eaten the entire platter of salad watching the news on the war in Iraq. More IED's and terrorist attacks had taken the lives of ten U.S. service members, injuring dozens more. The news was depressing anytime Beth watched it, but it always hit close to home when a service member died. Digging through her purse, Beth pulled out Daryl's letter, carefully tearing the top open.

* * *

_Dear Beth,_

_ I'm doing good, how're you? Thanks for the Christmas box, the guys in the shop really liked the candy. I'm not much into candy, but I appreciate the thought. You can always send cookies, chocolate chip are my favorite. You can't ever go wrong with cakes, cookies and pies with me. _

_ Most folks don't get what I do, don't expect them to either. It's all I've really known for the last almost twelve years now, this Navy life. It has its good and bad points, but at least I won't have to worry about looking for a job for a while, I plan on retiring out of the Navy. Maybe once I retire I'll just ride my horses and motorcycle and hunt for a bit, just to get all this out of my system. Yeah, it's kinda fucked up that the nationals have us fix their shit and then the next day they're trying to kill us. I don't get it, but I knew when I signed my name it wasn't gonna be anything easy._

_ Oh yeah, 120 is almost the norm every day. I don't worry about heat exhaustion as much as I worry about dehydration. Lots of my guys fall out cause of dehydration. Most of us that work hard and are outside in the heat wear a Camelback. It's kinda like a backpack with a gallon or two of water in it, and a hose with a suction end on it that you can drink from. I usually wear one when I'm out on a project or a convoy, not usually when I'm working in the shop though. Don't want it tore up when I'm under a machine or get me hung up in a machine._

_ So you come from a farm? Are you talking a real farm with acreage or one of those hobby farms that are real tiny? That makes me feel better that I'm talking with someone who probably can understand me a bit better than others. I got twenty acres out in Colorado up in the mountains near Cascade that my house sits on. It's just a little two bedroom one bath cabin, but it does me well enough. I got a couple horses to go with it all, but don't call me a cowboy darlin', I'm just a country boy from Clayton, GA. I love being up in the Rockies though, it's similar to GA but different too. I see it as my long term place to land._

_ Good for you going to college, especially medical school. I guess if I get hurt when I get back to the states I need to give you a shout huh? You'll do well as a doctor, with your want of helping people. I'm not smart enough to do the college thing, but the Navy says if I want to make Senior Chief that I need to get a four year degree in something. I don't know if I want to do that yet. I ain't like all these fat coffee swilling officers and wanna be officers. I still work for a living, and I ain't afraid of getting dirty neither._

_ I get you when you say people make fun of the way you talk, they do it to me here sometimes too. I think a GA accent on a woman is sexy, guess it's just part of where I grew up, girl's downhome sure know how to talk to a man, that's for sure. Sounds like your family are real good people, just like you. Your folks did it right with ya Beth, you don't gotta send me the boxes, but I sure do appreciate them and your letters too. You don't know how much it means to me when I see mail from you, to know that someone somewhere gives a shit about me. My brother, Merle, he's older than me, he's been in and outta jail so much that I think last I knew he was locked up in Jacksonville, NC, for some stupid shit he got into with a motorcycle club he was in. I don't know much about it, but Merle's better off in the jail trust me._

_ I really liked the cds you sent, most of them are stuff I like and listen to often. I never heard of the opera guy though, but I find that when I listen to him singing it calms me down, I usually listen to him at night while I'm gearing down from the day. I got about halfway through the book, I'll probably finish it before we come home in the summer. Have you read it? It's not like anything I'm used to reading, but it's still pretty interesting. Can't think of nothing I really want you to send me in a box, guess just whatever you think. I'm sure I'll like whatever you send. _

_ Doesn't make me feel weird that you're praying for me, but while you're praying for me send one up for my guys over here too will ya? They go outside the wire and help make things better here, risking their lives every day to keep freedom free for you and everyone else back home. We don't get much in thank you's over here, probably 'cause there ain't much here to start with. Thank you Beth for keeping me in your thoughts, means a lot to me._

_ I gotta get going, I'm grimy and sweaty from working and I really want a shower before bed. I hope you had a good Christmas with your family, and a good New Year._

_Take Care,_

_Daryl_

* * *

Beth panicked when she realized that her tears had splashed onto the paper, she tried brushing them off with her fingertips, only to smudge the dark pencil strokes on the dirty, worn pages.

"Shit!" Beth sighed, setting the letter down and wiping her eyes with the neck of her t-shirt. Getting herself composed, Beth pulled out her notebook that she usually used to write observation notes in when she was at the clinical sites. Her hand flew across the pages, front and back, replying to Daryl's letter as the tears threatened to fall more. She had to get the reply that was in her heart out before it left her, making sure she would get it out in the mail first thing in the morning.

Writing the reply back to Daryl brought peace to Beth's travel weary soul, it wasn't long after she laid down that Beth was lost in the darkness of sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Dear Readers,**_

_**Thank you so much for your faves/follows and reviews on this story. I cannot stress how much it means to me to see you enjoying reading this story as much as I love writing it. Reviews always help in spurring me on to write more. Please by all means spread the word about this little known story, I love getting new fans.**_

_**Have you read my new one shot Animals yet? Please give it a look and let me know what you think of it!**_

_**Also, have you read "The Past Comes Home" by Slytherin-Princess10? It's another Daryl/Beth AU and it is such an amazing story. I'm doing the beta work on it, and let me tell you, it's the first story that has actually made me cry! Please folks, it's her first fic ever writing, so give it a look and leave her some love!**_

_**Thank you all for being so supportive! Leave some love in the box on your way to the lobby!**_

* * *

"Dixon! Anybody seen Chief Dixon!" YNSN Simmons yelled through the shop, seeing heads turn at her voice. None of the faces belonged to Chief Dixon, Simmons didn't have the guts to go knock on the Goat Locker door -not that Dixon would be there anyway. Dixon was known for not being part of the good ol' boys Chief club who hung out in the Goat Locker. If he was anywhere, he could be found elbow deep in grease and oil inside a piece of equipment.

"Come on guys! Any of you know where Chief is?" Simmons was getting pretty annoyed at this point, seeing heads shake and no sign of Dixon.

"Fucking Simmons! Give me whatever it is you got for Chief, I'll take it to him!" Mels' gruff voice made Simmons balk as she handed the box and letter over to the clearly pissed off and dirty female lead mechanic, before making a hasty retreat from CM1 Heiderschiedt.

Mels snorted in laughter, seeing who both pieces of mail were from. Was Daryl seeing this girl or was he just leading her on to get a box of goodies now and then? Mels didn't know what the story was, but this was the third box that came from this Beth Greene in Elmsford, NY for him. Mels barked at CM2 Johnson to take over, that she was going out give Chief his mail and get some chow. Johnson just nodded, turning back to the hydraulic system on the loader that had blew on the last project sitting in front of him.

* * *

Mels walked through the maze of buildings that comprised most of Camp Fallujah. She passed the galley, medical, and the admin offices heading for Daryl's quarters. Mels' fingers punched in the code automatically, the blast of cool air coming out of the door shocking her face. Mels shut the door behind her, seeing Daryl sprawled out across the bed in nothing put a pair of PT shorts. Operatic music filled the confines of the small room, making Mels scrunch her nose in disgust. Usually Daryl would wake at the slightest noise, not this day. Daryl was snoring deeply as Mels sat down in his desk chair, looking at Daryl's sleep softened features.

Daryl needed to take care of his dog face before night muster. The higher ups switched him to the night crew, as Chief Stephens had a heart attack two weeks ago, earning himself a one way flight home via Landsthul once the Corpsman had him stabilized. That put Mels in charge of the day shift as Leading Petty Officer, while Daryl flopped over to nights. Mels smirked, the heart attack oughta teach Stephens to lay off the coffee and donuts and get his fat ass out to PT more than once a year.

"Daryl…" Mels called from the safety of the desk, watching for signs of him rousing. "Daryl get your ass up, ya got fuckin' mail!" Mels' long muscled right leg stretched out, the toe of her boot expeditiously kicking Daryl's fingertips none too gently.

Daryl's eyes shot open as he yelled out, rolling out of the bed onto his feet. His eyes softened at seeing Mels, a shaky hand running over his hair and face before a smirk formed at the corner of his lips. Daryl sunk back down onto the edge of the bed, his body immediately relaxing.

"What the fuck Mels? I'm trying to get some fucking sleep before I go in. What's so goddamned important you gotta wake me up?" Daryl huffed, taking a long drink of the water bottle beside the bed, his eyes tracking over Mels with interest.

Mels glance dropped to Daryl's lap, her eyes transfixed on the impressive show of morning wood that Daryl was unapologetically sporting. She knew all too well what he could do with that, memories of Apra Harbor hitting Mel's full force in her chest, sinking in between her thighs.

"What? Ya come here to help me out or we just dancing again?" Daryl growled lowly, his hand reaching into his shorts to adjust the painful erection straining against the thin fabric of the PT gear.

"Fuck you Daryl! It isn't like that anymore and you know it. Here." Mels dropped the mail in his lap, bee-lining out the door. She took a deep breath at hearing Daryl's door click shut behind her. Mels knew that look in Daryl's bedroom eyes better than anyone, and before whatever came of it ended up hurting her heart, she bolted. He'd already turned her down at Christmas, and that had wounded Mels deep. She wasn't about to be his mid-day tryst and get turned down later on, it just wasn't fair. It was all or nothing in Melanie Heiderschiedt's mind. Mels headed for the galley, eating sounded better than anything right now.

* * *

Daryl grumbled something about Mels not having a fucking clue as he flipped the letter over. The box he knew who it was from, but a single letter could be anything. Surprise lit his face when he realized the letter and the box were both from Beth, this was a new twist on the friendship by mail.

Daryl cut the seams on the box, finding a Ziploc bag with a pale blue material inside. In Beth's neat script were the words "Open Me" written on the bag with Sharpie. Daryl's curiosity got the best of him, separating the seams of the bag slowly. That same floral scent that was light on the pages of her previous letters was on the material in the bag. Pulling it out of the bag, Daryl realized it was a pillowcase, the material soft and slick between his fingers. Nothing like the rough cotton of the sheets currently on his bed. He put the pillowcase back in the bag, sealing it up. Digging through the box, he found more bathroom items and eight more bags of chocolate chip cookies.

In the bottom of the box was a pink envelope, Daryl ran his thumbnail under the seam. A notecard fell into his lap, along with a photo, his eyes darted to the photo, pulling it out of his lap. In the photo was a beautiful woman in surgical scrubs. Blonde hair pulled back into a pony tail, a sweet smile on her face. The big blue eyes were what pulled him in, he couldn't take his eyes off of her. Was this Beth? Daryl flipped over the notecard, her handwriting clear in between the lines.

_"Keep half the cookies for you, share the rest with your guys. Thought you needed more bathroom stuff. The pillowcase is to keep the lonely thoughts at bay. I hope you like what you see in me. Beth"_

Daryl picked up the photo again, studying Beth's features. She looked just about how he pictured her in his day dream of her out in the mountains of Colorado with him. Beth looked so young compared to him, but she had to be at least 24 if she was in her last few years of medical school. If this was going to go anywhere, he needed to know from her how old she was. She was more beautiful than any woman he'd been with prior, that was apparent. Packed the box back up, putting it on his desk. He kept the photo and notecard, opening up the lone letter and laying back on his bed to read it. Beth's scent lingering in the pages made him stiffen, the shorts getting uncomfortable again.

_Daryl,_

_ I hope this letter finds you well. I just about missed your letter that you sent to my parents' house. Daddy gave it to me as I was driving out of the farm, it put a smile on my face nonetheless. You're welcome for the candy, I'm glad your guys enjoyed it. I guess I'll send you cookies in your next box for you, and you better keep some for yourself!_

_ So I'm sitting in a hotel room near Richmond, VA writing you. I was watching the news and saw where some Seabees from Camp Fallujah had been injured by an IED. I can't lie and say I didn't think about you and hope and pray it wasn't you. I couldn't help but cry, please God don't let one of those injured guys be you. I know you say its all part of what you signed your name for, but I can't help but to care about you and how you are doing._

_ I come from a real farm to answer your question. Our farm has been in our family since the turn of the century, when Great Grandpa Greene bought it with gold when he came over from Ireland. We have horses, cattle and other small livestock. I ride my mare Nellie whenever I am home. I think it's something to be proud of that you have a house with land in Colorado. And no, I wouldn't call you a cowboy, especially if you are from Georgia. Maybe sometime I can come out to Colorado and we can go riding and see the Rockies? I've never been west of the Mississippi, so Colorado would be something new to me. Clayton is about five hours from my parents place, you're from up there in the mountains. I bet it's beautiful up there._

_ Don't ever cut yourself down saying you're not smart enough to go to college! You can do it, all you have to do is try! It's admirable that you are apart from your peers and aren't afraid to get dirty and work. Thank you for supporting me going to medical school, not many people do. I fully expect you to be one of my patients when you get back to the states. I can promise you quality healthcare in my hands._

_ So a GA girl accent turns you on? Well, I guess it's safe for me to admit a GA guy's accent does things to me as well. If we ever get to meet, it's going to be awkward with us both getting turned on by the other talking right? LOL. I'd like to meet you someday, that way I can at least put a face with the name of the person I've been praying for all these nights._

_ You're welcome for the boxes and the stuff I put in them, it's the least I can do for someone giving up so much and being so far from home. I can kinda relate to the loneliness some, I go days without hearing from anyone sometimes up at school. I guess that's why I look forward to mail from you, that way it reminds me that someone else feels just like I do. Sure I go to class and clinical, but it's not the same kind of interaction that you get from someone you love, so it's not as fulfilling. I don't even have a boyfriend for cripes sakes, or a dog. So I come home to an empty apartment, and that's just depressing. I can't imagine what it's like for you, but I know thinking about it makes me sad._

_ I'm glad you like the Bocelli disc, I listen to it too when I want to relax. Ha, the book—yeah I've gotten about halfway through it as well. My friend Leah bought it for me, and it's not what I usually read either, but it's good. I'm glad we seem to like the same kind of music, that way I know what else to send you. I'll try and figure out some different stuff to send you in my next box, expect cookies though!_

_ I definitely will keep praying for you and your guys to stay safe. I really appreciate what you're doing over there, even if it only has a small impact on our lives over here. Thank you so much for keeping watch while I sleep, it makes me feel better knowing you're over there taking care of things. I have faith that you can fix everything that's needed and make things run smoothly._

_ I need to get to bed, it's late and I have the other half of the drive to get home to New York tomorrow. I hope you write back, but if you can would you please email me? That way we don't miss each other letters by chance._

_ Take Care,_

_ Beth_

Daryl took note of the email address at the bottom of the page, grabbing the photo and notecard before he got out of bed to go to his desk. The words of Beth's letter touched him deep, she understood more about him than he thought she would. Daryl snapped off a bit of medical tape out of the crash kit hanging off his gear, tacking the picture of Beth up to lamp on his desk near his laptop. He looked up in those soulful blue eyes, sighing. His laptop beeped as it powered up, Daryl wasn't getting anymore sleep before going into work tonight. He might as well spend that time emailing Beth back, since she took the time out of her trip to write him her emotionally charged letter. Daryl needed to vent to someone, and Mels wasn't the someone he wanted at the moment.


	8. Chapter 8

_**OMG! Holy cow has my inbox exploded with all your faves/follows/reviews. Please if you're following, leave a review at least once? There's 160 of you followers, I'd love to hear what you have to say! And you 85 who have favorited, you're not immune from reviewing! LOL, please review, it really does help me to get chapters out sooner to all of you for the love, it means alot to me.**_

_**A few items I want to touch on:**_

_**Some of you have asked me to get rid of Mels because you don't want this being a triangle. I will not be getting rid of Mels. She is a dynamic character and is important to the story. If you haven't realized her and Daryl have a past just like Beth does with Jimmy. Mels is Daryl's best friend and co-worker, and there will be a tie-in short story after this one that is about her and Daryl and it will explain Apra Harbor, among other things in their past relationship. Note I said PAST.**_

_**The story will speed up a bit with emails, but not much. Like an email a week, because to be honest folks, when hubby and I were both gone we were lucky to have time to get a paragraph email out once a week. Much less a full page. I know you all are chomping the bit for him to get home, but the relationship has to grow by distance...in the time line of the story this is now mid Feb, and they won't meet in person til end of July. So you're in it for the long haul, the correspondence is the cornerstone to the story. **_

_**I can't say thank you enough to Jerkiataryn for making the new cover photo for this story. She actually used some of hubby and mine's photos from Iraq set behind Daryl and Beth. The sunset behind them is a sunset hubby took over Camp Fallujah and the bottom photo was one his Chief took of them riding in a stake truck in Iraq. The guy on the far right in the tan coveralls is my husband, who is a CM1 just like Mels and Daryl once was. Thank you so much Jerika!**_

_**A few of my fave reads right now:**_

_**Beside the Dying Fire by Jerikataryn (Great Daryl and Beth on the run after the current season. I've been reading it since the beginning!)**_

_**The Past Comes Home by Slytherin-Princess10 (I am the beta on this one and it's sooo good!)**_

_**So there ya go, please continue to leave me love in the box and leave some love for these awesome ladies too ok? **_

_**Thanks!**_

* * *

Beth was sitting in the hospital break room, doodling with her notebook and pencil. She was drawing pictures of roses, but her mind kept falling back to thoughts of Daryl. She hadn't heard from him since the letter her father gave her a month ago as she was leaving the farm, and that letter had been almost two weeks old at that point. She had sent Daryl a letter she wrote in Virginia, then when she got home to New York she sent him another box with cookies. Inside that same box was a picture Leah took of her when they did their clinical rotations at the children's hospital. Beth was apprehensive as hell sending him that photo, but she was sure he was just as curious about what she looked like as she was about him. Curiosity had gotten the best of her, she had even Googled "CMC Daryl Dixon United States Navy" and came up with text articles about projects he worked on and awards he had received. Beth came up empty handed on the pictures, which made her even more curious about him. He had a fair amount of awards and citations attached to his name in the Navy articles she read, but instead of Googling what those meant, she thought it would be better to ask him herself.

Beth jumped at the bottle of Coke immediately invading her personal space. She looked up to see her best friend Leah drape herself over the chair across from Beth. How Leah made it look so effortless and sexy to be in a break room chair like that, Beth would never know she did it. Leah never had a problem with getting a date, Beth couldn't get a date in New York. They were two completely different women, but that was what made them best friends.

"Hey Bethers, how you doin? You look depressed or some shit. How's your man in Iraq doing?" Leah had been worried about Beth, since returning from Christmas break she had become more invested in school than was probably healthy for her and not going out with friends. Leah was genuinely worried for her bestie, this last month of behavior was out of the norm for Beth.

Beth smiled at the concern Leah showed for Daryl's well-being, that proved to Beth that even her best friend was of the mind that Daryl and Beth were an item. Beth figured it would just be best to let Leah think what she wanted, because who knew what would come of all of it?

Beth unscrewed the top on the Coke, taking a long drink before passing it to Leah who shook her head. "Nah, I bought it for you. You look like you could use the caffeine. So I saw on the news awhile back some Seabees got injured near Fallujah, I hope that wasn't Daryl's guys. Have you hear anything from him?"

"I got a letter when I was leaving home from break. That letter was ten days old, so I hope he's okay. I haven't heard from him since, and I sent him another box of cookies and a letter I wrote when I was in Virginia. Tom at the post office told me mail can take longer if he's off the base out at a project. I hope and pray he wasn't with those guys that got hurt, that would be terrible. I gave him my email address in my last letter that I put with the box of cookies and a picture of me. I haven't seen an email from him either." Beth sighed as she took another drink of the ice cold Coke; she really hoped Daryl wasn't with the guys that got hurt, and if he was she hoped he wasn't injured. Not hearing from him and seeing that on the news had made her pray even more for Daryl and his guys.

"You sent a pic of yourself? Have you seen him yet? I hope he wasn't with those guys that got injured either. I kinda picture him ya know, over six foot, dark hair, and dark eyes, muscular. He's a mechanic, so he's gotta be a big guy. Maybe he's emailed you back, and it's sitting in your spam box? He's probably got some Navy email address that he's emailing you from, so maybe your email thinks its junk?" Leah licked her lips, stealing a drink from Beth's Coke.

"Leah really! I'm sure Daryl looks fine, and I'm sure I'll see him soon enough in pictures. You are a genius! I'll check my spam box when I get home. Tell Dr. Rivers I'll make up the rest of my time later this week." Beth jumped out of her seat; skipping over to her best friend and wrapping her arms around her. "I love you! Can we do dinner in and a movie tonight?" Beth kissed Leah on the cheek, smudging her lip gloss.

Leah chuckled, "Sure, I'll bring some sushi over and we can watch Boondock Saints. The two lead guys are oh my god gorgeous! Love you too hun. See you about seven?"

Beth nodded, heading out the break room door with a skip in her step. She wanted to get home and check her email.

* * *

Beth sat at her computer with a towel around her head, her hair was soaking wet from the shower. Anytime Beth worked in the ER she always took a shower as soon as she got home, you never knew if you could have blood on you that you didn't know about. She logged into her school portal and into her mailbox, clicking the spam folder. Leah was right, in the box sat an email from a "CMC Dixon, Daryl" dated two weeks ago. Which meant in another two days the server would have swept her spam box clean. Beth clicked the link that flagged the email address as 'not spam' and the email was moved to her inbox.

Backing out to her inbox, Beth saw there was attachments to the email, wondering what they were. Opening the email, Beth started to read as she took a drink from the glass of water on her desk.

_Hey Beth, _

_ Yeah you're right, email is a good idea. I'd hate for us to miss each other by the mail, especially with mail being so hit or miss over here. Glad your Daddy gave you my letter, glad to hear it made you smile. That makes me feel good. It's kinda my bright moment in hell when I see mail from you, it always makes me smile._

_ About the news, unless you hear it's my specific battalion don't worry about me. I know the guys that got hurt, they weren't mine, and they were from a battalion that was coming in for a repair to their armadillo. It's a bad thing when someone gets hurt over here, cause if it's bad enough they get sent back to the states on a one way ticket through Germany. I've been lucky to not get hurt like that. I've had the usual busted fingers and cuts, but nothing what them boys went through. If you're really worried about me, and I know this is gonna sound bad, but don't watch the news. I'll have you put on the call list with the ombudsman, and she will let you know if something really bad happens to me ok? Don't worry about me, I've been through this before, and I've lived through worse. I'll be ok, promise ya that._

_ Even better that you come from a real farm and you ride darlin'. Means I ain't gotta worry about you on horseback when we go out in the mountains. I'll take us up to this little place I know not too far from Pikes Peak. It's just this meadow near a finger river, we can fish and camp. I go up there and camp when I want to be away from the world. Just me and the wilderness, I can hunt and fish and have quiet. It's beautiful up there with the green grass and the wildflowers. Closest I've been to heaven out there in the Rockies. Your farm sounds like a real nice place, I wouldn't mind seeing it sometime. That's something to be proud of that your farm has been in your family so long. A legacy is something to be proud of, especially one like that._

_ I'll think about going to college, but I ain't making any promises. I don't necessarily need a college degree to make Senior Chief, my evals are usually pretty alright. It would just help seal the deal a little better. Hell, I'm the first one in my immediate family who's even finished high school. My brother got a GED to get into the Army back when I was a kid. I'll support you finishing medical school, that's something to be proud of Beth, getting to be a doctor. You'll be pretty well off when that happens, and I'll still be turning wrenches here for the Navy. I'll be able to say I knew you before you got rich and famous, when I was still nobody._

_ Yup, something about the way women in GA talk, it makes me just kinda go stupid for a minute. Glad to know I'm not the only one that happens to, so I guess if we ever get the chance to talk there'll be a few minutes of silence between us. My roommate is from Minnesota, and while sometimes that accent is sexy, it can get annoying too. I'd like to meet you sometime, maybe after I get back we can get together somehow? _

_ Thanks for the cookies in your box. I split them with the guys in my shop, they always look forward to goodies from home. I don't know what to say about the pillowcase, it's really soft and I'm guessing it smells like you on purpose? If you did that on purpose, thanks. I have it on the other pillow on my bed and it makes me think about you and that you worry and care for me over there. I always can use bathroom stuff. _

_ Maybe you need to get a dog? Sorry I can't help in the boyfriend department, being half a world away. Getting mail from you helps with the loneliness, and sometimes I get really busy over here with work and all that I don't have time to be lonely. It gets easier, especially when I hear from you._

_ I appreciate your prayers for me and my guys, every little bit helps when you're so far from home. I knew when I signed my name all those years ago it wouldn't be easy and I would do things like I have. But I only got another 8 years left and I can retire. _

_ Darlin' I'm gonna say this and please don't take it the wrong way, but how old are you? I think you're beautiful. I never seen a woman as pretty as you. Don't ever think you're not beautiful-I'm the one who's an ugly son of a bitch. _

_ Gonna stop here. I gotta head into work, they got me working the night shift since the night Chief had a heart attack and got sent home one way through Germany. Thanks for thinking of me and all, I really do appreciate it._

_ Have a good night,_

_ Daryl_

Beth clicked the three files attached to the email, waiting to see what they were. Her breath caught in her throat when the file popped up on her screen, it was a photo. Wearing a black leather jacket and a grey t-shirt, it looked like Daryl was sitting on a chair at someone's house. His dirty blonde hair was messy, and it looked like he had about a week or so growth on his face. His piercing blue eyes burned right through Beth, she felt a flutter in her abdomen. He was so very good looking, why did this man not have a wife? Surely he had an ex-wife? The next picture was one of him standing against what looked like the back of a truck in combat gear, a pair of sunglasses on his face under a uniform hat, holding a rifle. There was a smile on his face, and Beth guessed it was because of the "Colorado or Bust" sign written with Sharpie on a piece of cardboard duct taped over his left shoulder.

Beth giggled at the sign, but was still entranced by Daryl's rugged good looks in uniform. There was no way in the world he was interested in her, he was easily 29 maybe? Beth didn't know. The last picture was amazing, it was a sunset over what she assumed was the camp that Daryl lived in in Iraq. It made Beth forget that he was even in a warzone, with it being so beautiful.

Beth saved the photos to her desktop, knowing Leah would be over before too long. Now she had a face to go with the man, and he was surely easy on the eyes. Beth's heart began to beat quicker as she got up to finish drying her hair, those blue eyes haunting her.


	9. Chapter 9

_**I am seriously amazed! Literally overnight this little story gained almost 50 reviews, and let me tell you all, it REALLY made me want to get this chapter out to you. Reviews really make a writer see that the fans love a story, and then it's fuel for the brain.**_

_**Just a few notes:**_

_**The story about the lake and the sons in this is true. It is not a rumor.**_

_**The facts about the bugs are true, I double checked with an entomology site. What most people think about a certain arachnid is urban legend.**_

_**Thank you all for your reviews, follows and faves. Please if you are reading this, leave me a short review in the box on your way out, it will get you ch 10 sooner! **_

_**Oh, and ch 10 is Beth btw.**_

_**Thank you all for being awesome fans of this story!**_

* * *

Daryl looked at his watch, knowing with it being 0200 in Colorado that Beth would be getting up to get ready for clinical. At least that's what he thought to himself, as the heat bore down outside the walls of the tent city they were living in at the current project at Baharia. This project was a big one, the Seabees were essentially building a base for US troops to work out of in the war on terror. This was what Seabees did best, building a fully functioning base out of nothing. The Seabees had been working through the wars since 1942, building and fighting. The Seabees might be the lesser known red headed stepchild of the Navy, but they got shit done when they were called up.

The last few days were pushing 140 degrees by the lake, Daryl would have loved to strip down and jump in the water to cool off. But that was against the regs of course, at least when it was hot as hell out, work was called off a little early. Which left Daryl with plenty of idle time, without computer access. Mail would come, but only if a convoy brought it out, which meant that any mail Beth sent would be beat all to hell and two weeks old if not more. He wondered why she hadn't replied to the email he sent with the pictures before the convoy headed out. Did she think he was that ugly? Or maybe she thought he was too old for her? Thoughts of reasons for rejections swirled in his brain, kicking him in the gut. Beth was a beautiful woman, even if she was younger than him.

"Hey Chief, what time is it?" A feminine voice roused Daryl out of his thoughts, looking to his left seeing HMC Tate walking towards him, a med kit slung over her shoulder and a grin on her face. She walked up to stand next to Daryl, jabbing him in the ribs with her elbow. "You been looking at that watch a bit too long pal, you feeling ok? You know why I'm here and what I gotta do. Your quarters or mine?"

Hospital Corpsman Chief Bonnie Tate had been with 17 since Daryl had reported on, at that point she was an HM1 back five years ago. Tate was a whiz when it came to medicine, last Daryl had talked to her she was considering medical school once she was out of the Navy. If Daryl had to go to war with any "Doc" he'd take Tate every time over the men. She was fiercely loyal, tough as nails and put her ass on the line to take care of her 'Bees. That was what Daryl admired about her, she took medicine seriously, and knew more than was taught at Corpsman school.

Daryl smirked, eyes cutting to the stocky, dark haired farmer's daughter from back East. She was one of the boys in a woman's body, Daryl knew she had a girlfriend back home in Colorado waiting on her. As much as it was against Don't Ask Don't Tell; Daryl wasn't bothered by who Tate loved, and as long as it didn't interfere with her work it wasn't nothing to get pissed off about.

"Well I guess Chief, since you put it that way, your place is a whole lot comfier than mine. Even with your CASH stull in progress of being built." Daryl knew Tate would pick up on the smart ass in his voice, he was waiting for the return fire.

"Well if you slow pokes would stop fucking around, jerking off with your peckers in your hand I would have a fully functioning CASH by now. Fuckers need to get moving and get on it or y'all are gonna be getting the silver bullet from me!" And there was the Tate that Daryl loved, she never missed a beat.

A grin spread across Daryl's face as he followed Tate over to the CASH, knowing it was time for the brash "Doc" to do his mid-deployment med screen. He was glad it was Tate, any of the other Corpsmen made him edgy, most likely because he didn't know them as well as he knew Tate.

* * *

Daryl closed the door behind them after he stepped into the exam room, shucking off his t-shirt before hopping up on the exam table. He breathed a sigh of relief seeing Bonnie flip open his file, sitting down at her desk.

"You been feeling ok Daryl? Any thoughts of suicide? Hurting yourself or others? Any depressing thoughts?" Bonnie's voice was clinical, but not cold. Daryl was close to the Doc, she was his go to when things with Mels would go shit.

"Naw. Not gonna kill myself, might beat the shit out of some of these CMCN's. Fuckin' dumb kids right out of Hueneme." Daryl caught eyes with Bonnie as she came up with her otoscope and stethoscope. He knew well enough that Bonnie could do the exam without thinking about it, Daryl seized the opportunity to get some things off his chest.

"Hey Bonnie, can we talk while you check me over? Got something on my mind and you know some shit I can't talk with H-12 about." Daryl's voice was almost a whisper as the cool metal of the stethoscope touched the skin of his back, Bonnie never commented on his scars or asked him about them. That was why Daryl trusted her, she didn't need to be told anything he didn't want to tell her, she just _knew_.

"Daryl you know you can always come to me. Nothing ever leaves these ears, you know that as well as anyone." Bonnie listened to Daryl's heart and lungs, then checked his spine and muscles. She always took longer with the people she was close to, because they usually needed to talk as well.

"Bonnie, I think I'm getting feelings for a woman back in the states. She got my name and address here off a Holidays for Heroes tree at her church and we've been writing letters, and she's been sending boxes since about Thanksgiving. This last box that came before we left Fallujah she sent me a picture of her. And she's beautiful, kinda reminds me of your Ann. Blonde and blue. Well, anyways I emailed her this long email a week or so before we left base and I haven't heard back. I sent her pics of me and let my heart talk for me. She's been sounding like she's getting feelings for me, but she's sounding like she's scared to out and out say it. I'm worried I said the wrong fucking thing and she's turned tail and run." Daryl's voice trembled, he sat up a bit straighter when Bonnie's warm hand laid on his shoulder, squeezing slightly.

"Daryl, you know that we don't have email access out here, and mail runs like shit 'cause it has to be brought to us. You only know this gal by mail, and that's fine. Shit, that's how my Grandparents fell in love during the war by mail. I'm sure she thinks you're a good looking cuss, and that your email box is waiting with messages in it and there's probably some mail sitting in the shop for you when we get back to Fallujah. If you feel the need to write her get out your notebook and pencil and just write. That's what I do when I can't hear from Ann. I write in my notebook like I'm writing to her. Just let your heart talk Daryl, I'm sure this gal would appreciate it. And when we get back to Fallujah, put those pages in the mail or into an email. I'm here if you need me anytime." Bonnie was the sister Daryl wished he had, she knew how to talk to him without talking down to him. As much as she was a hard ass on the outside, she was soft on the inside.

"Thanks Doc, I knew you would know what to say to make me feel better. You always do. So do I pass your inspection? Or do you need to shoot me and put me out of my misery?" Daryl smirked, pulling his t-shirt back over his head, knowing Bonnie didn't go through the entire screen she should have. Not that he would have cared if she'd palpated his guts or his groin, it was all clinical anyways.

"Yeah, I'll let ya skate Daryl. But seriously, sit and write her. It'll make you feel better. Always makes me feel better when I can't talk to Ann. She always has a lot to say when those mile long letters and emails come through." Bonnie signed off on Daryl's chart, having him read it and initial before he turned to leave.

"I mean it, thanks Doc. For everything." Daryl smiled slightly at the woman looking at him with playful green eyes.

"Get your mangy ass the fuck outta here Dixon. You know neither of us do mushy well." Bonnie laughed as she chucked a roll of gauze at Daryl, pegging him in the face as the door closed.

* * *

Daryl needed somewhere quiet to be with his thoughts, somewhere where no one else would bother him. There was a crew building a heavy artillery gun casement on the base, and a crew working on finishing up the CASH. There wasn't many places Daryl could go to get privacy, with so much work going on through the day and night. He knew Bonnie was right when she suggested that he sat down and write out his feelings. Daryl seemed to be able to express his feelings better in written word rather than spoken word. He always had trouble putting his feelings into spoken word, probably due in part to how he grew up.

Daryl stood in the middle of the compound, seeing his guys relaxing under a tent with a cooler of what could be maybe considered ice and a clear plastic tub on the ground that they gathered around. Daryl walked over, fishing out a bottle of cool water from the dingy water that the ice was becoming, wiping the top off on his t-shirt.

"What's the show today?" Daryl sidled up to CM2 Johnson, taking a drink from the bottle. There wasn't much for entertainment out in the desert that wouldn't get them into trouble. It was too hot for rugby or volleyball, and it wasn't like they could go swim in the lake, not knowing what was living in the water. It was rumored that the lake was full of the dead bodies of prostitutes that the Hussein sons murdered when they grew tired of them. The thought pissed Daryl off that women were looked down on the way they were in this country. He was glad that Mels was back in Fallujah where she was safe, and he wasn't ever going to mention this atrocity to Beth.

Johnson looked down into the tub full of sand and rocks, watching the two creatures circle in the confined space. "Looks like a camel spider vs. a scorpion. What's your bet Boss?" The CM's had their own version of 'Deadliest Warrior' while in Iraq, even if it was with the local insect population.

Daryl shrugged, "I'll give it to the camel spider. Them fuckers are carnivorous as hell." It was true, the spiders while not being much bigger than the palm of your hand, had a powerful bite that hurt like a son of a bitch. Bonnie had treated a few of the guys for a bite from the spider. It wasn't poisonous, just painful. The spider was infamous for eating other small bugs and small animals out in the desert. People back home thought they were huge and poisonous, but that was all started as an urban legend.

"Yeah, I don't think the scorpion will last, but fuck it. It's better than watching the wind blow." Johnson tossed his empty water bottle into the tub, making the scorpion jump back a few inches.

"You let me know who wins. I'm gonna go get some downtime." Daryl tucked his water bottle into the pocket of his cammies, heading out for the line of trucks sitting idle in the lot. If something went down and he was needed Daryl knew Johnson would come find him.

Crawling up into the cab of the stake truck, Daryl reached into the pocket of his cammies, pulling out the bottle of water, his moleskine notebook and a nubby little pencil that had seen better days. Daryl took a deep breath as the pencil began moving across the dirty worn pages, the words flowing from his heart to Beth on paper.


	10. Chapter 10

_**You guys are the most awesome fans a writer could ever ask for! 100+ reviews in a 24 hr period! That is insane! Can we break that number with this chapter? It would be awesome! **_

_**Just a few notes:**_

_**I will be gone this weekend to Walker Stalker Con in Chicago. I will be at the Emily Kinney concert and will have the opportunity to meet her as well. Please don't look for any updates for Fri-Sun. I will try and get one more chapter out tomorrow and that will be it until possibly Monday. **_

_**If you want some sneak peeks into what's to come in the RCMCD world, please follow my Tumblr- RiainWacx but be aware there is smut pics/gifs mixed in with other nicer pics.**_

_**My book has now been proof printed, it is sitting on my desk. I am excited and feel accomplished.**_

_**I lied..I told you all this would be Beth's chapter, and I was wrong. It's Daryl. Not every time will you get a back to back from either Beth or Daryl. It really just depends on how my notes and the timeline falls.**_

_**It is now Mid-March...a month passed between Beth's reply to his emailed pics and him getting back from the project.**_

_**Please check out:**_

_** Hold Me Tight by Jerikataryn (Bethyl on the run after the fall of the prison-Zombies)**_

_**The Past Comes Home by Slytherin-Princess10 (Bethyl AU no Zombies)**_

_**And **_

_**Spiced Molasses by MonDieu666 (Bethyl AU no zombies)**_

_**Those are my faves at the moment! Leave me and these awesome ladies some love too!**_

* * *

Daryl couldn't sleep. He jerked awake with a strangled yell, sweat pouring off his skin despite the a/c unit running in his quarters in Fallujah. Stumbling out of bed, he stripped off his shorts and crawled into the shower. He was careful not to wake her, knowing she had to go into work in a couple of hours.

Since getting back from Baharia, Daryl couldn't sleep alone. He would wake up gasping for air, sweating with his heart racing. He knew if he went to medical they would either dope him up or send him home depending upon who saw him that day. Neither was a choice he was willing to take, he wasn't going to leave his guys hanging. Daryl had a job to do and he damned well wasn't going to leave his guys hanging. He would fix himself the best he could and carry on smartly, that's what Seabees did when shit it the fan.

Things seemed to fall into place when he walked into his quarters off the convoy and found Mels in his bed asleep. Daryl stripped off his gear, down to nothing but his underwear leaving a pile of clothes on the floor. He crawled into the bed next to Mels, wrapping her up in his arms, curling his battered and weary body around her. Mels didn't say a word that night, she pulled Daryl closer to her and let him fight his way to sleep. Daryl appreciated the quiet between them, Mels' intuition kicking in and letting things lie.

Mels was Daryl's best friend, she had his back no matter what was going on. Whether it was a bar fight, getting the new guy straight or running errands for him while he was at work, Mels handled it. She might have once been his lover, but that was behind them now. This bond was one that Daryl needed in his life, someone he could lean on when he couldn't handle the weight. Mels was a better sibling than Merle ever was, he'd trade Mels over Merle any day of the week and that was saying something.

Daryl stood in the shower, the tepid water running down his tanned skin, his scattered thoughts slowly coming together. He hadn't checked his email since getting back to base three days ago, he hadn't even went looking for mail from Beth in the shop either. Simmons hadn't sought Daryl out, and the pillowcase had long lost Beth's sweet scent. Grumbling to himself, Daryl turned the water off standing in his quarters naked. He grabbed the towel off the back of the desk chair, briskly drying his body. He pulled out a fresh set of uniform parts, dressing in the dark. Mels was still sound asleep in the bed, the gentle swell of one breast peeking out of the sheets. She could never sleep in a shirt, more often than not she slept naked when they were home in Colorado. Here in Iraq, when she slept in her own quarters, she wore a t-shirt and shorts to bed. Daryl wasn't the least bit surprised she was only clad in a pair of shorts in his bed. He needed that human contact, needed something that was real and not someone who was half a world away and only existed via mail and emails.

* * *

Daryl hit the power button on his computer, gathering up the items he would need for work today. He was back on the night shift since coming back from Baharia, his sleep was completely fucked up and his temper was getting harder to keep in check. There wasn't a safe outlet for the emotions boiling within him, even though he knew Mels wouldn't have anything against him unleashing on her, they weren't that way anymore.

Daryl heard his email pinging, he slid into the desk chair clicking the icon flashing on the screen. There were the usual emails about his bills getting paid by the bank through e-bill, the specials for Cabellas for that month along with an email from Beth that was now almost a month old. Had he really been gone on the Baharia project for a month? Time had slipped through his fingers, and he hadn't even been aware. Daryl's fingers trembled over the mouse, hovering over the subject line. What if it was Beth telling him she wasn't interested in around about way? What if she was interested in him? What ifs were going to kill him, he needed to just ball up and click.

Daryl expelled the breath he wasn't aware he was holding as his eyes began reading through Beth's reply.

* * *

_Hey Daryl,_

_ God I feel so much better knowing it wasn't you with those guys that got hurt! It's still heartbreaking to know that some were killed and injured. War is such a terrible place, and I worry about you so very much. I cried when I read that you were okay. You don't have to put me on the call list, but if you want to, I'll put my number at the end of this email. I won't watch the news anymore, it's just so depressing and it makes me worry about you even more._

_ That place you described out by Pikes Peak sounds beautiful. I'd love to fish in the river and see if I can catch anything. I know how to fish, I'm just not very good at it. I've been camping with my family before, so that would be nice to go on a horseback getaway with you and just forget the world for a few days. If you're still comfortable with it when you get back, we should definitely plan it out. I have this coming summer off, and don't have plans. I'd love to see Colorado, I've heard so much about the West and yet I've never really been anywhere except the states between New York and Georgia when I'm driving between home and school. I guess I could always fly out there and have you pick me up at the airport? We'll see how things go while you're gone as to what will happen when you get back to the states._

_ That's something to be proud of to be the first person in your immediate family to finish high school. I'm really proud of you for that one, and I'll stand beside you if you decide to go to college. I guess I'll be ok financially once I pay off the $100k of school loans from med school, but until then I'm still going to be poor little Beth Greene. You're not nobody Daryl, you couldn't ever be nobody. Not to me. You're a great guy who's done so much with his life past the little mountain town of Clayton. At least you're doing better than your brother, you're not in jail. I couldn't imagine going to jail, my Daddy went a couple of times because he got drunk. That was before I was born though, when my sister's mother died. Daddy just kind of went crazy for a bit, and Maggie went and stayed with Grandma and Grandpa Greene in Florida until Daddy got himself straight._

_ I'm sure there will be moments of silence when we talk to each other, if we ever get to that point. I didn't know you had a roommate? Is it your roommate in Iraq or at your house in Colorado? Is he a mechanic like you? Is he Navy as well? Sorry if I'm being pushy, I'm just curious as you've never mentioned having a roommate before. Not that it matters anything to me, I'm sure living in Colorado isn't cheap and a roommate helps with the bills and such._

_ I'll try and get you some cookies out soon, I'm busy with school since Spring Break is coming soon. So I can't promise that I will get any out until after break. I'll be in Georgia with my family over break, my older sister Maggie is marrying her fiancé Glenn. He's a really great guy, they met up at UGA the year Maggie went up there and tried college. She ended up coming home and Glenn came with her. That's love, giving up everything and everyone you know for someone you love and moving a good distance away for that person. And I'm in the wedding of course! Maggie has already bought my shoes and dress, all I need to do is show up and get pretty! It's at the family farm, so I'm sure there will be loads of people there. But I'll be going solo, if you were home I would totally ask you to go with me. I'm sure you look handsome in your dress uniform! _

_ I wasn't aware that the pillowcase smelled like me? I probably don't smell it since I'm used to smelling it every day, but I'm glad you liked it and it helps to keep the lonely thoughts at bay. That was my intention with it, to give you something of mine to put your mind somewhere else when you're feeling low. Keep it with you and think of me when you're feeling low, know that you're in my thoughts over here all the time. Sometimes I wonder if you're looking up at the same sky I am and wondering what I'm doing? I catch myself doing that sometimes at night…looking up at the sky and wondering if you are okay and what you are doing. It's weird I know._

_ I can't get a dog, I'm never here enough to even take that great of care of myself much less a dog. Maybe if things work out between us okay while you're gone we could try the boyfriend/girlfriend by distance thing when you get back to the states? It would be easier with you in the states that way we could call and text and Skype. I don't know if you can do any of that from where you are now? I can't lie to you and say that seeing mail and emails from you doesn't put a smile on my face, especially after having a bad day. It makes me feel good that thoughts of me make you smile, I smile when I think of you._

_ Ok, so you're making me blush when you say I'm beautiful. I usually don't hear that unless it's from someone in my family. And to answer your question—I'm 26. But age shouldn't matter none, my parents are ten years apart in age. You can't be any more than 29 are you? My jaw dropped when I saw the pictures of you. You are not an ugly son of a bitch at all! Oh God Daryl, you're so good looking and so wholesome by the words you write to me. Any woman is lucky to have you! Do you have a wife or ex-wife? Sorry for being nosey again, I just don't want to get my heart broke ya know?_

_ Sorry to hear about the night Chief having a heart attack! I can't imagine what that was like in a warzone. Hopefully he is home with his family now and recovering. A heart attack is serious business, and can be fatal if not caught in time._

_ I need to get going, my friend Leah is bringing over sushi and a movie tonight. Thank you so much for emailing me back. Please take care of you and I'll keep you and your guys in my prayers._

_ Beth_

* * *

Daryl's face dropped into his hands, tears threatening to fall between his fingers. Here he was worried that Beth wouldn't want anything to do with him since he had sent her the photos and hadn't heard from her in a month. Now, from the words he read she was definitely feeling something for him, but she wasn't about to come out and say what it was. Daryl could understand Beth wanting to know if there was a woman of some kind in his life, what was the point of starting someone with someone if nothing could come of it? Daryl copied and pasted the phone number at the bottom of Beth's email into a blank email, sending her name, number and address off to the ombudsman of the battalion and asking for Amy to make Beth his notification in case something happened to him. Amy would do it, but he knew that an email would follow shortly asking who Beth was and why she was his notification. Daryl would cross that bridge when he came to it, right now he needed to get out the door to work.

Daryl heard Mels shift in her sleep, dream fueled words came out of her mouth, words he knew all too intimately. Daryl reached over, brushing the hair behind Mels' ear, the small touch keeping the monsters at bay. Mels smiled, rolling over onto her side in his bed. How would Daryl explain Mels? Was there words to explain their relationship without making it seem fucked up and awkward? Daryl wasn't in the mood to email Beth back yet, his emotions were all over the page. Daryl logged out of his email, shutting the laptop down. He needed to get a grip on things before he returned to the shop. Mels had told Daryl with him being gone on the project the night Lead Mechanic wasn't getting shit done.

Daryl sighed, grabbing his Oakley's and gear before heading out to the galley. Donning the Oakley's hid the war going on in Daryl's eyes. Instant asshole.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Dear Readers, **_  
_**Here is your much awaited ch 11, and it's 3000 words. almost 800 words longer than my usual chapters. Consider this my gift to you for being awesome fans and being patient with me while I am away this weekend.**_

_** This is a rarity as it is a split chapter between Daryl and Beth. I didn't know if it was going to work out to be honest, but it turned out beautifully.**_

_**Thank you Slytherin-Princess10 for doing a quick beta on this chapter for me! You are the best love! You all need to go read her story "The Past Comes Home". AU Bethyl with smutty goodness! It is one of my personal faves on the site right now. Go read it after you read this update!**_

_**I also love "Hold Me Tight" and "Beside The Dying Fire" by Jerikataryn. While they are not AU Bethyl, they are really great stories of them on the run after the fall of the prison. They too are in my faves!**_

_**If you have Tumblr, I have put together a Tumblr just for this series. You will see spoilers for things to come in the series. 18+ please as there are some naughty gifs on there. it can be found at rcmcdusn dot tumblr dot com**_

_**Thank you so much for all your awesome reviews, I feel your love for this story and it really helps me to continue writing it. I hope you enjoy it!**_

* * *

Beth wiggled into the one shade shy of crimson dress that Maggie had picked out for her bridesmaid dresses, in her bedroom in front of the free standing mirror that had been Grandma Greene's. Red, black and old fashioned white were the colors her sister picked for the wedding, which didn't surprise Beth one bit. Maggie was always the one to go for dramatic flair when it came to things like this. Beth was the one who was a bit muted when occasions like this popped up. The strappy heels would be a pain to walk through the yard with, thank God the weather had been warm and dry. Beth struggled to zip up the back of the dress, feeling her mother's gentle hands stop her shaking fingers.

"Sweetheart, relax. It's not like you're the one getting married. It's Maggie and Glenn. Who knows maybe next year you and Daryl will be getting married here as well?" Annette's voice floated over Beth's bare shoulder, causing Beth to shiver.

Beth's eyes darted to her mother's as Annette came around to fix the bodice of the dress, making sure her daughter wouldn't fall out. That would be embarrassing, especially with most of the county in attendance. This was the big Spring to do in Hazlehurst, the Greene/Rhee wedding.

"Mama, how do you know his name?" Beth couldn't remember telling her mother Daryl's name or much about him over the last five months they had been corresponding with each other.

"Honey, Daddy and I saw his name on the letter that came for you at Christmas. It wasn't hard to figure out what's going on with him and you." Beth saw that twinkle to Annette's eye, her mother was scheming something.

Beth took her mother's hands in hers, holding that loving gaze. Beth hated to voice the words that were plaguing her heart. "Mama, I don't know what is going on with Daryl and I. I haven't heard from him in a month and I think we are just friends. I have some feelings for him, but I don't know what they are exactly. So don't go getting all wedding happy for me just yet ok?"

Annette patted her daughter's arm, disappointment hidden behind her wide smile. "You'll get it figured out. Just try and be happy for Maggie today please?" Beth nodded, kissing her mother on the cheek.

Beth sat down at the mirror on her desk, putting on her make up when a knock came at the door. Maggie appeared in the mirror behind her, looking beautiful with her hair and makeup done. The old fashioned white dress looked gorgeous, Maggie looked like she was about to break down in tears.

"Mags don't cry, it's your wedding day. You can't cry until you're pronounced Mrs. Rhee. I forbid it! If you cry then I will and then I'll mess up my make up!" Beth threw her arms around her sister, hugging her tightly.

"Daddy'll be giving you away next year Bethy, you wait and see. Is Daryl doing okay over in Iraq? I know you got a letter over Christmas. But you haven't mentioned much since then." Maggie's expression turned to worry, she hated seeing her little sister's heart broken. If any man hurt Beth, they would have to answer to Maggie and that wasn't always a good thing. Maggie was fiercely protective of Beth, ever since they were little.

"Daryl's okay I guess. I haven't heard from him since the email I got about a month ago. I guess I must have said something wrong in my reply. Maybe he didn't like the picture I sent him? I don't know. It's not like we are dating or anything. He sent me some pictures of him and he's a really good looking guy though." Beth sighed at the admission that she and Daryl were just friends. While she knew that someday she would like to see if there could be something between her and Daryl, for now things were up in the air. It had been a month since she heard from him, something must have gone wrong.

"Oh honey, any man that doesn't think you're beautiful needs his head examined. You'll get it figured out, I have faith in you. Today, we are celebrating. So be happy ok?" Maggie hugged Beth one more time, hearing Annette calling her name. Maggie left Beth studying her reflection in the mirror, her thoughts on today's events. Today was about Maggie, today was about family. Beth sprayed her hair one last time with hairspray, the topknot and wisps of hair falling around her face should hold most of the day.

* * *

Beth heard the band beginning to play outside, knowing that she needed to get downstairs and get into place. Snatching the bouquet of fresh flowers off her bed, Beth gathered up her dress, hurrying down the steps and out to the porch to take the arm of her groomsman. She fought back the tears as she watched Glenn's brother Alex walk with Summer, Maggie's best friend, up to their places at the altar. Alex looked so handsome in his dress uniform with the burgundy beret. Alex clapped his younger brother on the shoulder, Glenn looked so nervous.

Beth took her place at the altar, seeing a space left open between Alex and Glenn's friend that Beth walked with. She was certain his name was Mike, but couldn't remember for sure. Watching through the crowd, as the ring bearer and flower girl walked up the aisle, a Marine in dress uniform walked slowly and reverently behind them. This wasn't something Beth knew about being part of the wedding, her heart clenching as she realized what was going on. The Marine carried a Marine dress uniform crisply folded in his hands. On top of that set the formal gloves and cover, the Marine turned smartly, setting the uniform on a riser between Alex and Mike. The Marine paused, held a salute to the uniform before turning on his heel and disappearing into the crowd. At that moment, Beth heard a sob from her mother, as well as many in the crowd.

Beth spied Maggie walking up with Daddy, Maggie began to cry when she saw the uniform behind Alex. Daddy hugged Maggie, kissing her cheek and shaking Glenn's hand as he passed off his oldest daughter to the man who would be her husband.

Beth's emotions were like a roller coaster, and the wedding was over before she was even aware. When the bridesmaids gathered to catch Maggie's bouquet at the end of the ceremony, Beth was the one to catch it. Seems like everyone was in on getting her married off, but Beth was keeping her options open.

* * *

The wedding party moved to the side yard, Maggie and Glenn were all smiles during the first dance. They looked truly happy, Beth was happy for them. The party settled down into people eating the barbeque and cake with some of the elderly wishing Maggie and Glenn the best before they headed home. Most of the party goers left were 40 and younger, Beth being one of them. By that time of night Beth was on her fourth Jameson and Coke, and she was happy.

"Can I have this dance Miss Greene?" Beth looked up into the sea green eyes of Jimmy Tulley. She could feel the blush rising up her face. Jimmy looked every bit the cowboy; he looked great in a white button down dress shirt, dark blue Wranglers, buckle, boots and fawn colored cowboy hat.

"Uh, um, sure Jimmy. I didn't know you were here! When did you get here?" Beth stammered as she took Jimmy's hand, to be led out to the dance floor.

Jimmy chuckled pulling Beth close, her hand in his and his hand on her lower back as they moved around the dance floor to George Strait's "That's My Kind of Woman"

"I got here just before your Daddy and Maggie walked up to the altar. Maggie invited me. I got stuck in traffic coming out of Macon this morning. Nice touch for Sean by the way." Jimmy eased in closer to Beth as the next song started, Beth laying her head on his shoulder.

"Mmh. I don't think anyone expected that. It was beautiful. I heard it was Glenn and Alex's idea. I guess Alex's friend that did it is a Marine stationed in Kings Bay and he asked Mama for Sean's uniform so he could get it cleaned and done up. We didn't know it was for this. Maggie was so touched." Beth sighed, enjoying the closeness of Jimmy, the woody scent of his cologne filling her lungs.

They danced the night away, smiling and laughing as the crowd dwindled down. By the time Beth admitted her feet were hurting, it was nearly midnight and she was more than drunk on Jameson. Jimmy laughed, offering to carry her up to her room for the night. Before Beth could protest, she was swept up into Jimmy's arms, her arms looped around his neck, her head on his broad shoulder.

Mama and Daddy had already said their goodnight's long ago, leaving the younger crowd to celebrate. Maggie and Glenn were the last to leave, sitting and watching the lingering partygoers finally leave. Beth and Jimmy had wished Maggie and Glenn the best before they too left. Maggie had smiled that knowing smile at Beth, winking. Beth blushed again, knowing what Maggie was referring to, a smile on her own face.

Beth giggled as Jimmy crept up the stairs, quiet to not wake her parents. She felt like they were teenagers again, but only this time they were adults who knew what they were doing. Jimmy toed open the door to Beth's bedroom, gently setting her onto unsteady feet. He made turn to leave, Beth put her hand on his arm, his darkened eyes questioning her.

"Help me out of this please." Beth motioned to the zipper in the back of the dress, her voice a whisper in the moonlight. Beth felt Jimmy's hands on her back, pulling the zipper to her hips as the top of the dress pooled on her hipbones. Beth felt the rough callouses of Jimmy's hands on her bare back, the softness of his lips on her shoulder. Beth moaned at the tenderness of it, the last time anyone had touched her like this was the last time she and Jimmy had been in this same room so many years ago, before they broke up.

Beth turned in his arms, her eyes bright in the moonlight, her lips parted as Jimmy touched his lips to hers. Beth felt the rush of heat pool in her pelvis, as she trembled at his touch. It had been too long for her since she had been touched.

* * *

**_Fallujah, Iraq_**

Daryl took a deep breath at his computer desk, waiting for Skype to start up. He had emailed Beth back earlier in the day, and explained to Amy Kelly, the ombudsman, why Beth was his notification. Mels was sitting on the edge of Daryl's bed, watching the laptop screen intently. The call began to beep through, both of them knowing it was almost 11pm in Colorado. Ann would be awake still, which Daryl was sure of, she had always been a night owl as long as he knew her.

Ann's bright blue eyes smiled when she saw Daryl, it had been at the pre-deployment party since she last saw her "brother from another mother."

"Hey Daryl, how are ya? Haven't heard from you in a while. What's up?" Ann's voice sounded so happy to hear from him, Daryl's gut twisted at what he was about to say.

Looking at the background behind Ann, Daryl realized she was at home. This didn't make what he had to say any better, but at least it wouldn't go farther than where it was.

"Ann, I hate makin' this call to ya. But I promised Bonnie that if anything happened I'd make the call 'cause we all knew you'd rather hear it from me than not know at all with the way the regs are. Baby, I'm so sorry. We lost Bonnie on the way back from the Baharia project. The convoy hit an IED and the motherfuckers jumped us as we were scrambling to respond. I was the one who was with her when she passed, I did everything I could to help the Corpsman save her, but I just wasn't good enough. Bonnie did what we all knew she would, she ran out under fire to save our guys, and without her doing what she did, there'd be more guys going home with her. I'm so sorry Ann, God I'm so sorry." Daryl fought to get the words out before he broke down, he could hear Mels quietly sobbing behind him. Mels had been what was keeping him from going completely to pieces over the last few days since the attack.

The tears began to fall down Daryl's cheeks as he watched the shocked look on Ann's face turn to sobs. He never wanted to be the one to notify anyone, much less someone he considered family. Ann would have never been told by the Navy with Don't Ask, Don't Tell being in full effect. Bonnie's parents had already been notified as Bonnie was transported through Kuwait on the way to Dover, DE. Daryl wasn't sure if they would notify Ann or not, which was why he took it upon himself to Skype her.

Mels stepped up to the screen to offer her condolences to Ann, telling her that she and Daryl loved Ann and would do anything they could to help. Bonnie was a close friend that many sought out to talk to more than they did medical treatment. She was a helluva Corpsman, and best friend. Mels knew Daryl went to Bonnie when he couldn't talk to her about things, it was just natural.

Ann thanked Mels through her tears as Mels disconnected the call. Mels turned Daryl's desk chair around, tipping his head up to meet her teary green eyes. She could see that he was hurting, the death of Bonnie was finally reality for him. Mels had never seen Daryl this utterly completely broken in all the years they had been together. She'd seen hurt in his eyes, but he was always one to keep his emotions under tight wraps.

"Come on, let's get you into bed. You've slept like shit for days, even with me here." Mels took Daryl by the arm, hoisting him out of the chair. Daryl shuffled over to the bed, crashing hard onto the light blue pillow. Mels stripped down to a pair of shorts, pulling Daryl close to her, his skin warm against her chest. The sobs gradually subsided into sniffles, the sniffles into light snoring. Mels closed her eyes, knowing that rest was what they both needed to help deal with the loss of a close friend.

* * *

Mels woke in the darkness of Daryl's quarters, the sheets of the bed kicked around their feet. She felt the comforting weight of Daryl's body next to her, felt his fingertips on her skin. His fingers inched their way up her thigh, delving between her slick folds. Mels gasped when he crooked his fingers up towards her belly, his lips hot on her neck.

"Daryl…" Mels gasped, pushing against his wrist, but he wasn't stopping. Mels felt him pull away from her neck, glancing over to see his eyes still closed, a serene look on his face. He was still asleep! The man was fucking her with his fingers in his sleep, which Mels knew he had done before. There had been plenty of times Mels and Daryl had sex half asleep, then wondered why they woke up spent and sore.

Mels pushed against Daryl's chest, but he had her pinned with his body as his teeth bit into her nipple. Mels groaned, knowing that it was useless to fight against what was going on. Daryl was bound and determined to finish, the needy weight on her body was clear.

"Mmh Beth…you feel so good baby girl." The groan of her name on his lips pushed Mels over the edge, her teeth sinking into his shoulder and nails clawing his back.

Daryl's body went rigid, Mels wasn't sure if it was because of the pain she caused him, the orgasm he was shaking from or both. Either way he was alert and coherent, his eyes popping open as they darted over Mels' body.

"FUCK! Jesus, I'm sorry Mels. Jesus. Fuck!" Daryl flopped back against the pillows, spent but emotionally frustrated. Waking up to Mels on his fingers and his shorts soaked in his own cum was not the plan of the day. Daryl's face was red with embarrassment and shame for himself. He had been dreaming about being in the mountains in Colorado with Beth, making love to her. He was sure the dream was sparked by the very faint smell of her in his pillow that he hadn't noticed in his grief.

Mels wiped tears from her eyes, the shame and hurt evident in her eyes. Daryl had gotten her off many times, but never had he done it while thinking she was another woman. Mels gathered up her clothes, dressing quickly. Daryl watched her from the bed, apologizing vehemently. The damage was done now, there wasn't any taking it back. Mels opened the door to his quarters, stepping out into the heat of the morning. The last thing she heard was Daryl's bellowed "FUCK!" before the door clicked shut.

* * *

_**Ok, so you all know I am going to be gone for the weekend- no updates til *maybe* Monday and my updates will really depend on what you all review with as well.**_

_**Please don't blow me up calling Beth and Mels whores, sluts, ect. Or branding Daryl or Jimmy an asshole. Or calling any of them cheaters. Beth and Daryl are NOT a couple yet, they are still dancing. Even if Beth "voiced" thoughts of it, Daryl has yet to take her up on it or ask her out. Even Beth has said in this chapter that they are NOT together. So please before you scream at me- think it through what's really going on. Everyone is emotional, and no one knows what's going on with the other. Give them a chance to dance and figure things out.**_

_**Thanks so much for your understanding,**_

_**Riain**_


	12. The REAL Ch 12

**Dear Readers,**

**I just don't understand how some people can be blind to the fact that a real person is on the other side of the screen when posting their reviews/comments. I always take into consideration, that as a writer, I would hate for someone to destroy my work and not even try to understand what is going on. I always leave diplomatic comments/reviews for others without stomping all over their feelings. Trust me folks, you can do it if you just think before you post. Please remember that it is a person with feelings on the other side of the screen. Before you decide to sound off, put yourself in their shoes. Comments/reviews can make or break a writer and their story. I honestly was done with it all on Friday night, it took meeting Emily Kinney and some of my fans in person at her concert as well as this huge outpouring to turn me around.**

** If you follow me (riainwacx) on Tumblr or the story's own page- RCMCDUSN you'll see some of the quick pics I snapped with my phone at the con. They aren't great, but hey they're phone pics! There is now a video one of my beta's, the amazing Jerikataryn, made for the story on the wall! It is beautiful! I love it so much!**

**Here is your real ch 12, and I'm _very_ leary of posting it after the intense burning of ch 11. I promise you this, I will write more of this story, just be patient ok? This weekend was A LOT to deal with to my body and emotions.**

* * *

An annoying tone broke the silence of the bedroom. Beth cracked an eye open, dawn was breaking, her bedroom was bathed in a soft orange glow. She rolled over onto her side, nearly falling from the full size bed onto the floor. Beth huffed, blindly reaching for the offending item making the noise, having half a mind to chuck it against the wall. She grumbled realizing that the unwelcome noise maker was her phone. Beth had missed a call (she wasn't sure how she missed the ringtone), with the email icon showing in the status bar. Who would be calling her during the night? Beth grumbled as she swiped her finger across the screen. The missed call notification popped up an 808 number, a quick google of the area code came up with Hawaii, Midway and Wake Islands.

Shaking her head to clear out the fog of sleep, Beth realized she didn't know anyone in those places. Whoever had called left a voicemail. The sleepy blonde smirked, why would someone she clearly doesn't know leave a voicemail? For the sake of comedic relief, she dialed into voicemail thinking it was probably someone drunk dialing. Static filled the beginning of the voicemail, Beth pulled the phone away from her ear, looking at the screen. The call was still going through, her fingers fumbled at the phone being in one hand. The solid weight fell on her chest as a voice came across the line, startling her.

_ "Hey Beth, umm… I thought I'd give you a call and see what you're up to. It's almost noon here and I'm on lunch. Shit, that means you're probably in bed asleep. Sorry. I hope you're okay. I emailed you back. If it's okay for me to call again, email me times that are good would ya? Ah, yeah would you just make sure they're in Mountain Standard Time, easier for me to remember with my watch being set to that time. Have a good night. Guess I'll talk to you later."_

Beth scrambled for the phone, hitting save and replay. She hadn't really caught it on the first play; but on the second she realized the accent was heavy Georgian, and heard a plane flying overhead. Daryl's voice sounded tired, but something else laced his words. It sounded like sadness, making Beth's good heart want to be able to reach out and touch him. Disappointment filled her, wishing she had been awake to answer his call. He sounded like he needed someone to talk to, and he was reaching out to _her_.

Exiting out of voicemail, Beth logged into her school email from her phone. Sure enough there was an email dated from four days ago, with Daryl as the sender. Why would he be calling her and emailing her in the same week? There had to be some reason Daryl was reaching out to her the way he was. Beth's curiosity got the best of her, her finger trembled as she clicked the subject line.

* * *

_Beth,_

_ Things ain't been the greatest over here, so I'm sorry I didn't reply to your email sooner. I've been working a bit since getting back from the project I was on, but it's hard to get into it. Sorry I didn't write you for almost a month, I was gone on a project and didn't have access to a computer or phone. Mail would have been a pain in the ass to get and get out. There will be times I get pulled out to a project and communication will be pretty silent for the time I'm there. I promise as soon as I can when I get back from stuff like that I'll try to get in touch with you. That's the shit part about being at war, contact can be hit or miss._

_ I'm thinking you're right. If things work out between us while I'm gone, we should take that horseback getaway up to Pike's Peak. I need some down time after this deployment, and being out there in the mountains camping with you sounds like the best idea in the world. We'll fish, I'll hunt and do some riding. I want you to see my world and have a break from that big city you live in. I couldn't deal with that city life, I hate going into the Springs for work enough as it is. If you fly out, I'd pick you up in Colorado Springs, that's the closest airport to the house in Cascade. It might be a bit expensive though, so if you need to save money fly into Denver. It's a bit of a drive, but I'd do it for you. You'll love Colorado, it's so different from Georgia._

_ Thanks for making me feel better about college. I'll think about it, it's not a huge priority for me right now. You're going to have $100k wrapped up in med school? Shit! I wasn't aware it cost that much, damn! But I guess learning to be a doctor can't be cheap, especially when you make so much money later on. You'll get it paid off and then you'll be okay, I'm sure of that._

_ Sorry to hear about your Daddy and what he went through with his wife and jail. Merle ends up in jail a good bit for different things, and we'll just leave that there. I've learned to live without him in my life._

_ Yeah, I have a roommate at the house in Colorado, her name is Melanie Heiderschiedt. She's from Minnesota. I call her Mels or H-12. She's a CM like me as well, and we are deployed together. She's probably my best friend outside our Corpsman Chief Bonnie Tate. When I can't talk to Mels, I go to Bonnie and vice versa. They are exceptional women that I am proud to call friend. _

_ Speaking of Bonnie, I need to get something off my chest. When we were coming back from the project, the convoy hit an IED and the ragheads jumped us. Bonnie rushed out to do her job and start treating the wounded. I saw her take some fire, but she seemed okay and kept working on our guys. When things seemed safe I ran over to check on her and saw she was seriously wounded. One of her Corpsmen and me did all we could to stop the blood loss, even with Bonnie trying to direct us. I think she knew anyway, and was still determined to help the wounded. If it hadn't been for her more guys wouldn't have survived the attack. Bonnie died in my arms out on that road. I promised her I would call her wife and notify her since the Navy won't due to DADT. To be honest with you, I'm not looking forward to making that Skype call to Ann. It will kill us both, and I don't know what to say. But, I'm a man of my word and I'm not gonna deny Ann knowing, and its better it came from a friend than someone she doesn't know. I emailed the ombudsman, Amy Kelly, and made you my notification. I know it says a lot, but I just don't want you going like Ann and maybe not having someone to call you in case something bad happens to me. Not saying it will or won't, 'cause I can't make you a promise like that. I'm just saying I did it, so someone will let you know. _

_ Don't worry about sending me anything all the time. Just whenever, I'm not expecting much really. I know you got things you got to do, and a life over there. I'll still be here a bit longer. I hope your sister's wedding was nice, yeah, if I'd been home I would have been happy to escort you in my uniform. I'm sure you looked beautiful in your dress._

_ I'm surprised you didn't know about the pillowcase. Either way it's been a welcome source of comfort. Kinda like you're here with me in bed, and I don't mean that in a sexual way. I don't know how to fucking explain it without it coming off dirty. Just know it's not in a dirty way that I think about you. I don't see the night stars much, as I usually at work. But sometimes I catch myself glancing at my watch and my mind wanders to what you could be doing at that time over there. There's a seven hour time difference between us I think, so I get confused on time a lot between us._

_ I can call and Skype from here, but that seven hour time difference I just mentioned can be a problem. Just let me know what times work for you on MST and maybe I can call ya sometime? As far as Skype, I'll have to add you to my contacts list and if I see you on when I can be on, we can try that too. It makes me feel good that my emails make you feel better, I know how lonely it can be, being the one left at home._

_ You are beautiful Beth, and 26 is a good age. No, I'm not 29. I'm actually 32. Well darlin', guys aren't that great at thinking about themselves as being good looking. Kinda comes off a little unmanly ya know? Don't have a wife, or an ex-wife. Never been married. Had a couple of ex-girlfriends though, but everyone has ex's right?_

_ I heard rumor they are bringing in a CMC from a reserve battalion to take over for the night Chief so I can go back on days. He's supposed to be showing up soon, and I hope to hell he's better than the one he's replacing. _

_ Since I didn't have a way to contact you while I was on the project, Bonnie suggested I sit down with a notebook and write you. And it helped me to get some of these thoughts and feelings out on paper. I know you care about me in some way, it's apparent in your emails and letters. If you didn't want me knowing what you looked like, you never would have sent that picture I have taped up on my desk. I glance up at it often when I'm writing you emails, and the image stayed with me when I was gone. I know how hard it can be to put feelings into words and make them make sense. Hell, I can't fucking put most of what I think into spoken words, but I can write it down. You'll realize it once we start talking, you'll probably beg for me to start emailing and writing you again. _

_ Beth, I know I'm asking a lot of you darlin' but with everything that's gone on lately, and the way I feel and the way you seem to feel I think I got rights to ask you this. Would ya consider trying this whole dating thing between us while I'm gone? It won't be much different than what we are doing now, except that we're exclusive to each other? I promise when I get back I'll make it all up to you if we can make this stand through the next few months. If you say no, I totally understand, and I hope we could still be friends. Let me know. _

_ I gotta get going into work, got to do some paperwork concerning Bonnie. I'm gonna miss her, she was a helluva Doc and friend. Take care of you Beth, and know you're not far from my thoughts._

_Daryl_

* * *

Beth couldn't hold back the tears falling down her face, she tried to force herself to choke back the sobs threatening to fill the bedroom. Daryl had been in an attack, and he had lost his best friend. Beth grieved for him, she had no idea what it was like to lose someone like that. Sure she had family members die, but never in front of her eyes.

Beth felt a hand glide up her thigh as a groan sounded from the warm body next to her. Jimmy's eyes focused on Beth's face, concern evident in his face as he rolled over to face Beth.

"Beth? You alright babe? What's wrong?" His voice showed every bit of care for the woman he was in love with. Jimmy always hated seeing Beth cry, he couldn't get the sinking feeling out of his gut that he was the reason she was crying now. Last night wasn't a mistake, it was sudden and unexpected. He knew it wasn't in his plans to wake up in Beth's bed this morning. He was sure his Grandma was wondering why he didn't come home last night from the wedding. Jimmy didn't regret last night, until he saw the tears in Beth's eyes.

Beth clutched her cellphone like it was the only lifeline she had to the world. Jimmy gave her a puzzled look as she glanced at him and the door to her bedroom. Thoughts flitted through her mind about Daryl and what he asked of her, guilt sitting in her gut like a greasy meal from a truck stop dive. She hated how she felt at the moment, torn between someone she knew intimately and someone she was just beginning to understand.

"Jimmy, you gotta leave. I'm sorry." Beth pulled the sheet up around her chest, her knees holding the sheet in place. Tears slipped down her cheeks, she didn't even bother wiping them away.

Jimmy sighed, he pulled his hand back from reaching out for Beth. He knew her well enough that it was in his best interest to leave. Jimmy reached for his clothes, dressing quickly before pulling on his boots. He grabbed his hat off the free standing mirror, wringing the brim in his hands as he bent down to brush Beth's cheek with his lips. She jerked away from him like he was a hot iron. Jimmy sighed, shaking his head heading for the bedroom door.

Beth heard Jimmy going down the old wood stairs, along with the short exchange between him and her father in the kitchen. It wasn't until she heard the screen door slam and his rental car leave that she cried in earnest. Why did things have to be so confusing and heartbreaking?


	13. The REAL Ch 13

_**Thank you everyone for you faves/follows/reviews! It means so much to me as a writer! I would write you a huge author note, but I'm beat. I've been writing this chapter off and on all day and celebrated St. Paddy's by a BDS marathon and Jameson and Irish stew. So please as always, leave me some love in the box on your way out would ya? Thanks! **_

_**PS- If you search the name of this story over on YouTube, you will find the very awesome video the amazingly talented Jerikataryn made for it! I LOVE IT!**_

* * *

Daryl peered across the shop at the new night Chief. Word on the street was he came from a Reserve battalion out of Chicago and this was his third desert deployment in three years. That alone made Daryl respect the hell out of the guy, someone dedicated enough to do three deployments to hell nearly back to back. Dedicated or crazy, probably both the way Daryl saw him grinning and laughing with Mels and the other guys in the shop. Daryl turned back to the MRAP he was working on, it needed an oil change for the crew that was taking it out in the morning. Oil and grease up to his elbows, Daryl turned when a thick Irish accent addressed him.

"Hey brother, how you doing on that oil change?" The bright blue eyes and boyish grin made Daryl grin in return. Daryl clasped the hand sticking out roughly, not caring he was getting the Chief's hand dirty. The man clearly didn't care, still grinning as he squeezed Daryl's hand in his.

"Going good. Heard you're the new Chief for nights?" Daryl sized the guy up, he seemed to be about the same age and size as Daryl was. He might look the pretty boy, but his hands told a different story.

"Aye, 'm Stephens replacement. Name's Padraic Flannery. Ye can call me Paddy. Damn nice ta meet 'cha. What's yer name?" Daryl understood the Irish accent easily, his Grandmother came straight from Ireland during the War.

"Daryl Dixon. Nice to meet ya Paddy. Where ya from?" Daryl hated small talk, but he knew it was best that he got to know the Chief he would be working with.

"Chicago. Volunteered for this deployment when I got the call about it. Don't got no one to keep me back in the States so why not make meself useful?" The grin on Paddy's face was infectious. "Where're ye from Dixon?"

"Colorado by way of Georgia. I'll see about getting you squared away tonight if that's good with you?" Daryl needed to get the MRAP moving, and this little chit chat was cutting into his personal time table.

"Aye. Heiderschiedt offered to get me around today. If you want to lag back a bit and help tonight that'd be grand as well." Flannery clapped Daryl on the shoulder before turning to walk away.

So Mels was offering to get a Chief acclimated? That was a new one for Daryl, even when she came onto 17 she hated the Chief's being around her. She had latched onto Daryl pretty quick with him being a First Class like her at that time. Daryl smirked to himself, whatever floated Mels' boat. They hadn't talked much since the incident in his quarters, the only time they talked was when work required it.

* * *

Daryl finished up the oil change on the MRAP, hollering for Johnson to run it out to the yard. Looking across the shop, Daryl saw Mels and Chief Flannery talking animatedly. Mels was laughing out loud at a joke Flannery had told, the shit eating grin on his face told it all.

Daryl hung back after his work day was over, just as Flannery asked to help him get acclimated. Flannery followed Daryl around the shop, getting the run down on what work the equipment in the shop was needing to go out. Daryl introduced each of the night mechanics to Flannery before he did his introduction brief. Scanning the group of mechanics, Daryl noticed Mels missing. He thought it odd that she wasn't there, seeing how earlier she was cozied up with the Irishman. Excusing himself from the brief, Daryl headed off for the galley and his quarters.

Daryl cussed to himself when he realized the galley was closed, and wouldn't be open again for another two hours. He headed over to the shop, snagging an MRE out of the case in the office. They weren't the most tasty thing to eat, but would do in a pinch, especially since Daryl was ready for a shower and bed. He had to get up early, and with staying late to help Flannery, time was passing quickly.

* * *

Punching in the code for his door, Daryl's eyes adjusted to the change of brightness to dim. He was shocked to find Mels sitting at his desk, using his computer. That wasn't someone he thought to find in his quarters with the way things had been between them as of late.

"Mels what are you doing here?" Daryl gruffed closing the door behind him.

Mels' green eyes looked up at Daryl, her eyes looked puffy and red. His anger immediately flared, whoever made Mels cry was going to get an ass kicking from him when they tracked the fucker down.

"I came to talk to you." Mels took a deep breath as she stood up from the desk, walking slowly towards Daryl. Her breath hitched in her throat when she saw the anger burning in his eyes, he'd seen the hurt in her eyes. She knew she couldn't hide from him for long, he knew her better than anyone.

"Who's made you cry Mels? I swear I'll hunt his ass down and kick it from here to BIAP." Daryl's eyes cut sharp on Mels' eyes, waiting for the answer. His body was rigid, fighting to keep his anger locked down, his breathing steady as she walked up into his personal space.

Mels reached out to lay her fingers against his cheek, her eyes connecting with his. He heard the sigh she tried to stifle, seeing her body relax as her emotions surged. Mels wasn't one to break down in front of just anyone, Daryl was the only one she trusted with her emotions. Mels' lips parted to breathe the name that hung up on her tongue. She bit her top lip between her teeth nervously, her eyes started to water.

Daryl's eyes snapped shut when he realized what she wasn't saying. A hand nervously pushed his cover up farther on his head, as he blew out a breath. "Fuck Mels. I'm sorry. Things have been so fucked up since Baharia. And Bonnie and Ann. And I'm sorry for what happened that morning. It wasn't like I meant it to."

Mels bit her lips together, gathering the courage to respond, Daryl was never one to say he was sorry. This was a big step for him, admitting regrets and weakness. He was her strength when she was weak, and now that strength was fading. The tears threatened to fall as Mels pulled a piece of folded paper out of her back pocket, handing it to Daryl.

The piece of paper hung in the air between them, Daryl looking at it inquisitively. "What's this Mels?" Daryl unfolded the paper, knowing exactly what it was when he saw the name in the top box written in Mels' neat script. Reading through the boxes, Daryl's gut clenched as his heart stopped. "Why honey? You're the best damn mechanic I got! I ain't gonna sign this."

Mels sighed, forcing her emotions into check to convince Daryl this was what she needed. "Daryl, I need this request signed by you and approved up the chain. It's what I got to do for me. Please sign it."

"I ain't signing it woman. I'm not losing you. I need you here working." Daryl threw the request on his desk with the MRE, turning to look at Mels.

Mels stood in the middle of the small room, her body language telling Daryl she was pissed and hurt. "Daryl, please. I need to leave the battalion. I'll have all my stuff out of the house before you get back. It's something I need to do. Johnson can step up for me. You've got Flannery now too."

"Tell me why. It ain't like you to up and fucking do something like this without a damn good reason. If it's about what happened the morning after the Skype call with Ann, I told ya I'm sorry. I ain't a mind reader Mels, you gotta throw me a bone here." Daryl splayed his hands, confused as to why this was happening.

"It's more than just what happened in here Daryl. We've been dancing since Apra Harbor, and it hasn't stopped, even after what happened. I stayed even after we spilt bedrooms because I knew you needed me to help pay the bills. I knew you needed my shoulder when all those whores walked out of your bedroom. I was proud as hell when you got tapped for your anchor, knowing I'd never get mine. When Adam did what he did to me, you were there for me. I can't ever tell you how much that means to me that you were there. But, I know now that you don't need me anymore, as much as you may think you do. It's time for me to move on with my life." Mels sniffled, struggling at keeping the tears at bay.

"Why don't you tell me what happened after Apra Harbor that you kicked me out of your bed? I walked through all those whores because I was still in love with ya! I couldn't find you in any of them! And when Adam raped you and left you to die I did what I had to. I did what was right for you! I do need you Melanie, I need you here to keep me together. I'm a fuckin' mess with Bonnie gone, the attack and telling Ann. I needed you those days, I still need you." Daryl was losing grip on his emotions, his breath was ragged as his voice broke.

Mels began to cry, hot tears fell onto the chest of her uniform t-shirt, she hated crying in front of him. "You want to know what happened after Apra that I kicked you out of my bed? You think you're ready for something like that Daryl? You don't need me Daryl, your heart is where it needs to be-with Beth. I'm not mad about her, I'm actually really happy for you. She's what I can't ever be for you, and as much as you try to hide it, it's written all over your fucking face. Dreamers never lie, and you had her name on your lips when you made me cum. It should have been her with you instead of me. It's what your heart wants and where it belongs!" Mels began to shake as her emotions raged through her drained body. The attack on the convoy scared the hell out of her, she was afraid that it would be her that would be notifying Beth of Daryl being killed or injured. Mels grieved along with Daryl for the loss of Bonnie and the notification of Ann, it was a hard hit to her system.

"Melanie, what happened after Apra? You gotta tell me, I gotta know why we went from lovers to friends. I made it clear to Beth in my last email I wanted to try dating her, but she ain't replied to me yet." Daryl could feel his heart ache for Mels, knowing what she was saying was true. Mels hadn't picked on him about Beth as she had all the other women he dated, which was the telltale sign that Mels liked Beth. Mels had come to get a transfer request signed, not hash out everything between them.

"Daryl, I lost **_our_** baby after Apra. I was three months along and had a miscarriage while I was home on leave in Minnesota. Had to have surgery." Mels watched as Daryl's jaw fell open, his body sinking into the desk chair. She hadn't ever wanted him to know, Mels dealt with that joy and pain alone. Daryl wasn't ready to be a parent and neither was she at that point. They were friends that ended up in bed together for a long last night of a deployment. It wasn't meant to be, not then, not now.

Daryl struggled to breathe, feeling the world start to spin around him. Mels had been pregnant with his baby, and yet she didn't tell him. The loss of their baby was the reason why everything changed between them. He understood now why everything was why it had been, she was masking her pain being around him.

"I wish you woulda told me you were pregnant. I woulda done the right thing and married you." The words came out a whisper Mels barely heard.

"Daryl, we both know that would have never worked out. As much as you love me, you need to let me go." The words were the truth, she knew they never would have been able to be a couple in the usual sense of the word, and she knew it was time for her to go.

Daryl looked at the request on his desk, grabbing a pen. He checked the box for approval, signing his name and rank in the appropriate box. Mels was right, they never would have worked out as married with a baby. Even if he thought it was the right thing to do.

Daryl handed the request to Mels, seeing the half smile on her face trembling. He heard the door click shut behind her before his face fell into his hands. Daryl's world was crumbling around him, sobs wracking his shoulders as the pain bubbled to the surface and consumed him.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Dear Readers, **_

_**Thank you all so much for your reviews/faves/follows. It means so much to me as a writer to know you enjoy this story. As far as an update schedule goes, I really have none. I usually only write Thurs- Sun as I have class Mon-Weds. You'll be more likely to see an update Thurs-Sun, than any other day of the week. If you're a guest reader, please take a moment to create an account so you can leave signed reviews and fave/follow the story. That way if I do post a chapter you will be immediately notified via email. It only takes a minute and the site doesn't share your info.**_

_**Wouldn't it be great if Norman was able to read this? The only way I could even think of him hearing about it would be you awesome fans mentioning it on his Twitter. Emily knows about it, but I don't think Norman does. It would make my year if he heard about it and Tweeted something about the story.**_

_**Please check out the RCMCDUSN on Tumblr for videos and song selections that inspire chapters.**_

_**If you're looking for some great reads (other than my own works) in between my posts, I suggest:**_

_**Hold Me Tight and Beside the Dying Fire by Jerikataryn**_

_**and **_

_**The Past Comes Home by Slytherin-Princess 10.**_

_**Those are some of my personal faves written by some amazing ladies, please give their works a read and a review!**_

_**As always, enjoy what you read from me and leave a note in the box on your way out to the lobby.**_

_**PS- A faithful reader brought it to my attention that if you have reviewed this chapter when it was previously posted you won't be able to review it again. That's just how ff rolls I guess. Feel free to leave a guest review with your username or PM me. You all should be able to really review come chapter 15 I think. If not, just hold onto your reviews and write a big one on the next chapter. It means alot to me to see what you all think! **_

* * *

Beth heard her text message alert pinging in the front seat as she loaded up her bags to head back to New York. Spring break was over, the wedding was beautiful and it was time to go back to the security of her normal life of school. Last night with Jimmy wasn't a mistake, but waking up next to him after reading Daryl's email was. It took everything within Beth to not start screaming at Jimmy when she told him he needed to leave. Her heart was beating so fast in her chest she thought it was going to explode. Daryl had been in an attack, had his best friend die in his arms and still had to notify the spouse. Beth couldn't imagine the pain he was going through thousands of miles away. She spent an hour that morning at her mother's computer emailing Daryl back, the words came from her heart through her fingers. Even though she was half a world away, Beth hoped that her words would bring Daryl some comfort.

Beth said her goodbyes to her family, reaching into her purse to answer the text that wouldn't leave her alone.

_Meet me at Bertie's for lunch please?_

Beth sighed, she at least owed Jimmy an explanation for her abrupt behavior earlier in the morning. Her fingers slid across the keys, the response short and sweet. Stashing the phone back into her purse, Beth headed out the driveway and into Hazlehurst for lunch with Jimmy.

* * *

On the drive into town, scattered thoughts floated around in Beth's head about what she would say to Jimmy. He was sure to be confused with how they danced the night away during the reception, ended up in bed together that night, and then Beth asking him to leave with tears in her eyes the next morning. If the tables were turned, Beth was sure she would feel like crap and want an explanation too. She and Jimmy weren't kids anymore; they were adults now, _consenting_ adults, who had stronger feelings than kids did.

Beth pulled into a parking space on the street outside the small, family owned diner. When Beth was in high school she used to wait tables at Bertie's, it was her first job and the one she kept until she left for medical school. Stepping through the glass door was like stepping back in time, nothing had really changed in the diner and it still smelled of Bertie's homemade peach pies.

"BETHANY GREENE!" A woman's gleeful voice hollered across the diner, making Beth's head snap to the left. A slight woman with white hair and thick glasses walked over; wrapping Beth in a tight hug, making the younger woman blush.

"Child, it's been a long time since you've been in here. I think the last time was the last day you worked for me. How are you dear? I heard your sister's a kept woman now." Bertie smiled brightly at Beth, no one could ever not smile back at Bertie Smith.

"I'm good Bertie. Going to medical school in New York. Yeah Maggie got married yesterday, it was a beautiful wedding. Looks like you're doing well here." Beth glanced to the men sitting at the counter, not seeing Jimmy.

"Oh I can't complain dear, the farmers and their coffee in the morning keep me going," Bertie leaned in close, whispering so only Beth could hear. "I see your young man Jimmy is sitting over at table seven by himself. I'm guessing he's waiting on you? He's grown up into a strapping young man." Bertie winked as she elbowed Beth gently, the blush raising up once more.

"Thanks Bertie. Yeah I think he's waiting for me." Beth hugged the grandmotherly owner once more before walking over to table seven. Jimmy looked up from his menu, his slight grin making Beth smile.

"Thanks for meeting me Beth, please have a seat." Jimmy motioned to the chair across from him, knowing Beth wouldn't be comfortable sitting in the chair next to him. His hat sat brim up in the chair, as Beth set her purse down in the chair next to her.

Beth smoothed her dress over the backs of her thighs as she sat down, unaware she was holding her breath as her eyes met Jimmy's. He had such kind and caring eyes that was one thing Beth always loved about him. Beth picked up the menu, knowing that she wasn't really hungry but needed to eat before she got on the road. The waitress came over and took their orders, Beth was not surprised that Jimmy ordered a bacon cheeseburger, that man loved his beef. Beth ordered a salad and sweet tea, she didn't want anything heavy with how her stomach was feeling.

"So, Bethy, was what up with this morning? I didn't regret last night one bit, until you kicked me out this morning. Even your Daddy gave me a funny look as I passed him in the kitchen going out the front door. I'm really confused." Jimmy's deep voice softened, trying to ply Beth to explain things. She was the only one who had answers for the teary goodbye in her bedroom. Jimmy was willing to talk it through and do what he had to, to fix whatever was wrong. He loved Beth that much still, after all these years that passed between them.

Beth took a deep drink of the sweet tea in front of her, the ice tinkling against the glass. She didn't know how to go about telling Jimmy about Daryl, without coming off like she had used him. Beth wasn't one of _those_ kind of girls, the last person she had done anything with had been Jimmy himself when he was home one summer from college in Montana. That was a long time ago, and they had fumbled through it, Beth embarrassed thoroughly when it was over.

"Jimmy, I'm sorry about this morning. I was really emotional with everything going on lately. I guess I should tell you the truth, since it's the only thing I know right now. See, there's this guy that's over in Iraq right now that I've been corresponding with since December. And he called me sometime last night and left me a message, I wouldn't figure he would call unless it was something important. His name is Daryl and he's a Chief with the Navy Seabees. And he said he left me an email, I read that email. He lost his best friend in a roadside bombing they were in. She died in his arms. All through that pain he asked me if I'd consider dating him, seeing if something could come out of all of this. That was why I was crying." Beth felt better getting the truth out, as much as she knew it was killing Jimmy inside. She watched his face for any sign of emotion, hoping he would get pissed off. Something was better than nothing.

Jimmy ran his long finger over the condensation beading on the glass in front of him. What had he expected being gone for so long? Beth to just fall in his lap like old times? It had been almost four years since had last seen her that first summer between semesters. Blowing out a breath, Jimmy looked over at the tears welling in Beth's bright blue eyes. He always hated seeing her cry, he felt like he had to protect her from the world ever since they were teenagers.

"Honey, I wish you'd told me about this yesterday, last night wouldn'ta happened. I'm not gonna sit here and be the other man, especially for a guy who puts his ass on the line over there. I guess last night was just you getting me out of your system then huh? I've always had feelings for you Beth, even when we weren't together. Probably because you're the first girl I ever was with and the only one I wanted for so long. If you want to be with this guy, I'll step out. I got too much respect for those guys over there to be an asshole and be the other man." Jimmy pushed his chair back carefully, laying a $50 out on the table from his hip pocket. He picked up his hat, curling the brim in his hand.

"I'll see ya around Beth, lunch is on me." Jimmy drawled before placing his hand on Beth's shoulder. "Tell Daryl I said thanks for his service."

Beth sniffled and nodded; watching Jimmy walk out of the diner, stopping at the door to look back at Beth once more. A small smile turned up one corner of his mouth as he clamped his hat on, before disappearing out the door.

* * *

The waitress brought out both of their meals, Beth told her to give them to someone else that was waiting on lunch and to keep the change from the tab. She knew that waitress was getting an almost $30 tip. Beth grabbed her purse and headed out to her truck before the tears fell. She knew Jimmy would do what was right, she just never thought he would be so accepting about it. She expected him to get angry, say something mean or yell. He didn't do any of those things, and that was what hurt the worst.

Sitting in her truck, Beth took a deep breath. She almost wanted to chase after Jimmy and tell him it wasn't like he was the other man, but in her heart of hearts that would have been a lie. Sleeping with Jimmy hadn't been her getting him out of her system, sleeping with him had been two lonely people finding solace in each other. Beth linked up the Bluetooth to her phone, plugging the phone into charge. She needed to get on the road, it was a long drive up to New York. She could always pick up something to eat on the road as her stomach rumbled, reminding her she'd now skipped out on two meals.

Beth felt better after stopping in Emporia, VA to get some dinner. The double bacon cheeseburger and fries had never tasted as good as they had that night. Beth even splurged and mowed through a piece of strawberry cheesecake. Thank God for small favors that the hotel had a restaurant in the lobby. Beth didn't make it as far as she usually did on the first day driving back from Georgia, but she chalked that up to the emotional morning and lunch before she left Hazlehurst.

The hotel room was cool and dark, all Beth could think about was sleeping. Well, a hot shower and sleep. Turning on the shower tap, Beth let her fingers dance through the warming water. A shower always made her feel better when she felt crappy, and right now her emotions were raw. The hot water felt so good rushing over her weary skin, Beth savored the quiet time, letting her mind wander.

Towel wrapped around her wet hair, Beth propped herself up in bed to flip through the channels on TV. She purposely skipped anything that remotely looked like news, settling on a movie with her favorite male lead, Channing Tatum, called Dear John. It was about halfway through the movie, as John is reading a letter from Savannah that Beth saw the parallelisms between her and Daryl. While she hadn't met Daryl in person, the similarities were there nonetheless.

Beth was transfixed watching the entire movie, tears flowing freely down her cheeks. Why did she let a movie get to her so deep? Probably because the movie was what she was going through at the moment, she could empathize with Savannah and her feelings while John was deployed. So many emotions, so many moments of silence, so many unknown things. Beth reached over to set an alarm on her phone, seeing she missed a call while she was in the shower. Pulling up the call log, she realized it was that 808 number again. Her heart beat quickly in her chest as she dialed into her voicemail. She'd missed a call from Daryl again, and he'd left her a message. Static filled the line before his voice came through, making Beth click on the speaker phone. She clutched the phone in her hands, as her eyes closed, imagining him standing with a phone in his hand talking to her.

_"Hey Beth, I know it's late over there, but I thought I'd give a call and see if I could get in touch with you. Umm, I guess if I ain't got a choice I'll talk to your voicemail. I'm just getting around to head into work. I hope you're back in New York safe and sound. I worry about you when you're driving by yourself like that. I'm doing ok over here, doing the best I can. Don't worry about me you hear? I'll check my email for you when I get off work. Just wanted you to know you're in my thoughts. Take care of you. Gotta go."_

The voicemail ended, Beth clicked the save button before setting the alarm on her phone. Turning off the lights, she pulled an extra pillow into her arms, wrapping her body around it. Daryl sounded a little better than he did in the voicemail from the morning, but it still made Beth worry about him. Until he was home with her, she would worry about him. That was what you did with someone you loved, you worried and cared. Even with Daryl half a world away, Beth couldn't help her feelings for him.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Dear Readers,**_

_**It is a rare thing to you to get two updates in one day. The only reason you are is that I had 85% of ch 14 done last night. Don't get used to two updates in one day, this is an extreme rarity. Thank you all so much for your faves/follows and reviews, it means so very much to me. I'm done for the night now, so I hope this chapter keeps you all tided over until tomorrow when I pick up the muse again.**_

_**As always, leave me some love in the box on your way out, it really helps to get chapters to you sooner.**_

* * *

"Ye looking rough brother. Did ye not sleep last night?" Paddy's strong voice made Daryl turn his head to see his counterpart standing next to the desk that Daryl was logging his work into, holding a coffee cup.

"Please tell me you ain't another one of those coffee swilling fat asses who never work?" Daryl needed someone who played ball, not someone who doubled the work for him later. That was what Daryl had hated about Stephens, and with losing Mels, the work would be deeper than usual if Flannery didn't play ball.

Paddy guffawed, handing the cup to Daryl. "Ye look like ye need it more'n me. Here, have a swig." Daryl took the proffered mug, taking a long drink. He sputtered and coughed as Flannery pounded on Daryl's back. The coffee burned all the way down, but not just from the heat. The Irishman drank loaded coffee, and how he got it through the airport Daryl wasn't sure.

"I'll be goddamned Paddy! How the hell did you get it through the airport?" Daryl choked as the fire burned in his throat, seizing his lungs.

"Lord's name brother! When there's a will there's a way. I c'n make ye one in the morning when we swap shifts. How about this weekend we get the boys together for some rugby? I heard ye play." Paddy's boyish grin made Daryl snicker out loud, this was a guy he knew he could get along with.

"Yeah, I'd go for one of them in the morning. Some rugby sounds good, haven't played since before Heiderschiedt busted her finger trying to hook me." Daryl's grin faded at the off handed mention of his now gone best friend. Daryl had watched her leave on the convoy going down to Kuwait, unable to even say goodbye. The last he saw of her was her trademark smirk as her eyes met his, before she slung up into the MTVR.

"Ah the elusive Melanie H-12. Aye, she was a beauty. Certainly full of fire. She came to me a couple of nights ago asking me to sign her transfer request back stateside. I asked her why she didn't go to ye to get it signed. She said it was complicated with tears in her eyes. I hated sending her off to ye, but regs are regs. I take it ye signed it then?" Paddy took a drink of the mug, his face twisting up at the burn of coffee in his throat.

"Yeah, I did what I had to do. Did what was right. Hated to see her go, but it was for the best. I'm sure whatever battalion she lands at will be glad to have her. And before you ask, I ain't fucking talking about why it was complicated." Daryl put up that wall, not only to protect his anchor, but to protect his heart.

"I understand ye. Sometimes when we're gone to places like this too long with the same people the lines 'tween professional and personal blur. I had a deployment wife once. Sweetest girl when we were out, but when we were back in port she wouldn'ta give me the time of day. That's just how it goes. Yer still alright with me Dixon. Get on outta here and get some chow and rack time. I got it." Daryl visibly deflated at the older Chief's observation, and his willingness to keep things quiet between them.

"Alright. I'm done here, fuckin' going to bed." Daryl bumped fists with Flannery before putting his cover and Oakley's on. The moon dust was kicking up something terrible, so Daryl grabbed an MRE out of the office again before heading for his quarters. The dust bit at his bare arms and hands, the keffiyeh tight around his face and neck. Fighting the sand wasn't anything fun, it was small, abrasive and got into _everything. _Daryl had to be sure to check his weapon every time before they went out, and keep his Oakley's handy.

Daryl made a quick entrance into his quarters, doing the best he could to keep the dust coming in at a mininum. Stripping down to just his pants and bare feet, Daryl powered up his laptop. He was sure there was an email in there from Beth, it had been a few days since he emailed her back and called her twice. Both times he got her voicemail; but just hearing her voice in his ear, even a recorded message, made him perk up a bit.

Opening his inbox there was an email from Beth in response to his email. While he knew it would be hit or miss on them catching each other on the phone that was always going to be the problem with him being seven hours ahead and half a world away. At least they still had mail and email, that wasn't something that could be as easily missed as a phone call.

* * *

_Daryl,_

_ It makes me feel better to hear that you're okay. Going without hearing from you for a month scared the hell out of me. If you can please let me know when you're going out on a project so I don't worry as much about you. I know there is only so much you can say without getting in trouble, but if you can please let me know?_

_ I want to go with you out to Pike's Peak. Even if things don't work out between us while you're deployed, we can always try again when you are physically in the states. I can only imagine that you would want time away from the world being stuck where you are. I want to spend that time with you. I'll have to see where the flights are cheapest into, and when you're coming home before I make any concrete plans._

_ I didn't realize your roommate was a woman. I'm glad that you have friends like that you can trust. I'm so sorry to hear about Bonnie, I can't imagine how that feels for you losing a friend like that and being under attack. It makes me worry even more for you, and I hope that you were able to find the words to bring her wife some comfort. If I were in her shoes, I would rather hear it from a friend than a stranger. I'm glad you put me on the notification list for you, I couldn't bear not knowing something had happened to you. I think it would break my heart._

_ Maggie's wedding was beautiful, I'll try and gets some pictures sent off to you somehow, either physical or email when they come back from the photographer. I have plans once I get back to NY to send you some more cookies. I'm at my parents' house now, packing up to leave. I should be back to my apartment sometime tomorrow evening. Probably by the time you get this I'll be back in NY._

_ I hope you've been cuddled up with my pillow. I know you don't mean anything dirty by it, I just hope it's brought you some comfort during these tough times. I wish I could be there to hold you and remind you that someone over here loves and worries about you. I think of you often, as crazy as that may sound, but it makes me feel better when I feel lonely to know you're probably thinking of me too._

_ Anytime between 4pm and 10pm Colorado time I can be on Skype. Anytime between 4pm and 3am Colorado time you can call and get ahold of me. I don't care if you wake me up, it's you and I know you need to talk. I want to hear your voice and want to talk to you. I want to make this work between us._

_ I don't care that you're 32, age is only a number. My parents have almost ten years between them, and they're amazing together. You're a very good looking man Daryl, I was surprised when you said you were never married. Everyone has ex's, even me, although I only have one ex. Long story._

_ I hope the replacement CMC is better than the last one you had, maybe he will keep things running better so you don't have to work so hard?_

_ I do care about you Daryl, I could even go as far as saying that I'm falling in love with you. I know, another crazy thought, but between all these emails, and letters, and the phone calls, I can tell you have feelings for me just like I do for you. Back during WWII that's how people fell in love, through letters, this isn't much different. I want to try this dating thing with you. So yes, let's be exclusive and try, I want to be there in Colorado for you when you get home. I want to be the girl on your arm at all those functions for the Navy and have you be there for me at my graduation from medical school. _

_ I need to get on the road Daryl, I hope this email makes you feel better about things. You're always in my thoughts and prayers, take care of you for me._

_Love,_

_Beth_

* * *

Daryl fired up Skype, adding Beth's Skype username to his contact list. It showed her offline, but that was okay, it was only 5pm in Colorado, and she was probably still traveling back from Georgia. He hated the thought of her driving back and forth by herself, even though she probably knew the route by heart. He would stay logged in, maybe she would log in when she got home?

He tore into the MRE, forcing the pretty much tasteless food down with a Gatorade and a bottle of water. Beth admitted having feelings for him, admitting being in love with him. That was something that took him by surprise somewhat, although he had a thought it was coming. Daryl wasn't the best at putting his feelings out there, but Beth had been smart enough to read between the lines and catch his drift. That made him feel better that they were on the same page, it made things much simpler.

Digging through his footlocker, Daryl found one of the better brown uniform t-shirts in his collection. He dug through the bottom of his footlocker, finding his spare pair of dog tags and a fouled anchor Navy Cross pendant that the chaplain had given him when they landed in Kuwait. Daryl strung the pendant onto the chain with the dog tags, wrapping them up in the folded t-shirt. Grabbing a sheet of paper out of his notebook, he scribbled a note to Beth to go with the items he packed into a small box. A little bit of high pressure tape and a Sharpie and the box was ready to run to the base post office in the morning. He had a tangible reminder of Beth on his bed, it was only fair in his mind that she had something of his to hold onto when the nights got a bit more than lonely.

Daryl dialed into Beth's cellphone through Skype, adding it onto her Skype info. It didn't ring before going into her voicemail, which meant the phone was either dead or turned off. The thought of her phone off made him worried, knowing he couldn't do anything from half a world away. Daryl sighed, finishing stripping out of his uniform. The shower sounded like a great idea at the moment, even if the water was tepid at best. That was one thing he was looking forward to when he got back to the states, a real bed, a real meal and a really hot shower. If he could wrangle it around to work out right, he's book a hotel for the weekend he pulled in, make sure Beth was there to meet him on the flight line and take her out to a nice dinner after he got a shower. That would be how he would want to spend his first real date with Beth, dinner at a nice restaurant in Cali, an expensive hotel room on the beach and just the two of them together for the weekend.

The water and soap felt good against his weary skin, Daryl sucked some of the water into his mouth, swishing it around and spitting it against the wall of the shower. Turning off the water, Daryl was busy sluicing the water off his dripping body, when he heard the unmistakable tone of a Skype call coming through. Stepping over to his desk, he grabbed the towel off the back of the chair and wrapped it around his waist before sitting down.

His heart thudded in his chest when he saw the icon and name flashing in the top right corner of his screen—Beth.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Dear Readers, **_

_**I got to be honest with you all here, I struggled writing this chapter. And the honest reason is that I am now out of notes. All the notes I had for this chapter are/were worthless with the exit of Mels. This chapter was to be completely different as it was to feature Mels and Daryl having a conversation before his Skype call with Beth. But since everyone hated Mels, I had her leave and it totally screwed up the timeline clear to the end. Which means I have to re-write the ending, as Mels and Beth were supposed to meet, among other parts Mels played in the final chapters. I think I can replace Mels with Paddy though...think. Please forgive me if this chapter doesn't live up to previous chapters...I honestly was flying by the seat of my pants on it. **_

_**In other news: **_

_**I wrote the Daryl/Mels one shot about what happened in Apra Harbor. If you don't ship them, please don't read it and flame me later for it. It's called Hearts in the Harbor and it's on my profile. I warn you now, it's 2800 words of smut...please leave me a review if you like it.**_

_**Remember I have NO update schedule. If you don't see an update on this story for a couple days it is probably because I am sitting down and mapping out the rest of the story with my betas. I know you all love this story, please be patient with me ok?**_

_**I'm working on a more canon fic as well, it's Methyl...so if you miss Merle, he will return in my world soon. It's Daryl/Beth/Merle after the fall of the prison. My Merle survived the Gov and he has both his hands...there is no posting date for that one yet. I'm just kinda messing around with it.**_

_**As always, thank you to my awesome girls for your input and invaluable friendship...Jerikataryn, Slytherin-Princess10 and Halohunter89.**_

_**Please leave me a review on your way out, they do help put the cowgirl back on the horse and get chapters out sooner!**_

_**Thank you all for being the best fans a writer could ever ask for!**_

* * *

Beth was tired and stressed from the drive home from Virginia. She hated DC traffic and the traffic around the City was even worse. By the time she got her bags in the door, the sole thought on her mind was a shower and a drink. Passing by her computer on the last trip out to the truck, Beth powered it on. She was hoping that maybe Daryl had emailed her back, and that he was thinking along the same lines she was concerning this relationship they were trying to build. There wasn't any harm in trying, the worst that could happen was that they wouldn't work out while he was gone, and they could always try again when he got back.

Beth stripped out of her clothes, leaving a trail between her bedroom and bathroom. The hot water surging over her skin made her cry out, every nerve ending was firing inside her body. She was still emotional from the meeting with Jimmy, and Daryl's email. Anyone who wouldn't be emotional after all of that had something wrong with them. Beth ran a towel through her wet hair, walking past her computer to make a Jameson and Coke. She heard a bloop sound, looking over at her computer, someone had added her to their Skype contact list. Beth finished making her drink, plopping down into the computer chair with a towel wrapped around her head. She was tired, the dark spots under her eyes were apparent with her makeup washed off.

Looking up at the notification window she saw the user name as 'SeabeeCMDixon', Beth's heart started beating quickly, her palms got sweaty as she clicked the button to accept the request. When she heard the tones of the call going through did she realize she clicked 'accept & call'. Part of her hoped he was there, he had just added her within the last thirty minutes, why wouldn't he be there? Another part of her that was nervous as hell hoped he wasn't there, she didn't know what to say to him. The call connected, and Beth saw him for the first time with her own eyes.

Her breath caught in her throat; his hair was damp and he was shirtless. Scars of varying length, width and depth crisscrossed what she could see of his tanned chest. A tattoo covered part of his chest high on the right. His cobalt blue eyes trained on her, his gaze pierced right through her. Beth could see his breath hitch as he gazed on her, they both were shocked to be able to see each other. Beth's brain screamed 'shit! shit! shit! shit!' as she fought to control her breathing. Daryl was gorgeous, even looking exhausted.

Beth swallowed, "Um Hi Daryl!" Beth's voice came out a little more high pitched than she wanted it to, a deep blush painting her face. She realized in her camera feed she still had the towel on her hair and her breasts were just about swelling out the top of the form fitting tank top. Beth undid the towel, seeing his eyes watching her intently, as her blonde hair fell down her shoulders.

"Hey Beth, how are ya?" Daryl drawled, Beth felt heat pooling in her pelvis at the deep accent. He was right when he'd mentioned in his letter that the first few moments of them talking would be awkward.

"I'm good. Just got out of the shower. Seems like you just did the same. What time is it over there? Shouldn't you be getting to bed?" Beth couldn't help stating the obvious, her brain to mouth connection was on the fritz.

Daryl chuckled, a smirk crossing his lips, "Darlin' it's a bit past midnight here. I don't sleep much anyway given the recent events. I'd rather miss sleep to spend time with you."

Okay, now Beth was really blushing. He was willing to go without sleep to talk to her. That _was_ something. She remembered telling him in her letter that she didn't care if he woke her to call her and that was true. She just didn't think it would be the same with him, especially being in Iraq.

"Oh. Well, I guess that makes sense. I was so scared for you when you said you had been attacked and Bonnie died in your arms. I'm so very sorry. Please let me know if you can when you go out next so I don't worry so bad ok?" Beth could feel the tears welling in her eyes once more, she blinked rapidly, hoping he wouldn't see them.

"Aw sweetheart, don't cry. I'm okay, just a little messed up in my emotions. It's something that's inevitable over here. I'll do my best to let you know somehow when I go out next ok? There's only so much I can do from here that won't get me in trouble." Beth saw his chest tighten as he sighed, he'd caught her trying not to cry. At least he wasn't making fun of her being emotional.

"How about we plan on you coming out to California and meeting me when the flight comes in? If things go well for that weekend, then we can plan a horseback getaway in the fall. Right now though, it's more important to me that we work on what we're building than getting too far ahead of ourselves if you're okay with that?" Daryl had a point, they needed to focus on here and now and less on what was to come.

Beth nodded, taking a drink from her glass of water. "I agree we need to work on what we're trying to build. From here on out, it's me and you. The past is the past right?" Beth's stomach flopped when she thought back to Jimmy in bed with her just yesterday morning, the past had to be put away if they were going to make this work.

"Yeah, me and you. No one else. Past is past. We can talk about it, but it ain't making an impact on us." Daryl's feed flickered for a second, but the audio was clear. Beth could hear him in her mind talking her to sleep, his voice was so comforting to her, making her feel instantly at ease.

Looking back behind him on the messy bed, Beth could see her blue pillowcase. He hadn't lied saying it was on his bed and he was sleeping with it. She smiled seeing his eyes follow hers, as his back turned.

Beth sucked in a breath seeing the scars marring his back. She couldn't imagine someone inflicting that kind of pain on someone like Daryl. He was so kind, and genuine, why someone would hurt him like that she couldn't understand. Tattoos of demons flying lined down one side of his back, he seemed to have _a lot_ of tattoos. The tattoos didn't bother her as much as the scars though, she had to remind herself not to bring them up unless he started talking about them.

Daryl must have seen the look on her face, his eyes softened as his voice was barely a whisper. "Yeah I told you I keep you on my bed with me. Ain't nothing dirty though, it just makes me feel better knowin' a piece of you is here with me."

"I know you don't mean anything dirty by it, it wasn't my intention for it to be dirty. I just wanted you to know that I care about you and you're in my thoughts. I worry about you that's all." Beth couldn't help the emotion in her voice, Daryl didn't deserve the scars he had.

"Sweetheart, don't love me any less because of my scars. You're lucky I'm even letting you see 'em. Usually I don't let anyone see them. It's my past and we ain't letting the past influence us remember?" The corner of one side of Daryl's lips turned up in a smile, trying to get Beth to look beyond the surface.

"I don't love you any less Daryl, I'm glad you trust me enough to let me see you like this. The past is the past, it isn't us." Beth breathed out, seeing him instantly relax.

"Darlin', as much as I want to stay here looking at your beautiful face and talking to you, I gotta get to bed. Morning comes way too early here. Thanks for callin' me, means a lot to finally see you and hear your voice. Can we try again tomorrow night? I ain't gotta go in on Saturday, only thing I got planned for it is a rugby game." Daryl smirked, making Beth smile. She could see herself in the feed on her side, the smile was bright and genuine.

"Um, yeah since it's almost 2am over there. I'm sure you have a lot to do for work tomorrow. Same time tomorrow night?" Beth saw him smile as he yawned, probably for effect more so than being tired.

"Yeah, I'll call you if I see you on. If not I'll check around the time you get back from school. Have a good day at school, and sleep tight sweetheart. Goodnight." Daryl's voice had gotten quieter, Beth smiled as she leaned forward to click the mouse.

"Goodnight Daryl, have a good day at work tomorrow." Beth disconnected the call, feeling empty inside. The conversation seemed awkward to her, but mostly because she hadn't known what to say. It felt as if Daryl was saying everything she wanted to say, as if he was reading her mind.

Beth hummed to herself as she ordered dinner in from the local Chinese restaurant, thinking that this thing her and Daryl were building just might work.

* * *

**_Fallujah, Iraq _**

Daryl sat at the screen for a few minutes longer after Beth disconnected the call. He checked and made sure Navy Fed was set up to pay the bills like usual, but his mind was on Beth. He could tell she was shy talking with him for the first time, and emotional. Especially when she saw his scars- that was something he would have rather her not seen if he had his way. At least his mind was put at ease, he and Beth were on the same page when it came to what they wanted to do with this relationship they were trying to build.

She looked absolutely beautiful straight out of the shower, even with a towel, wet hair and no makeup. That was fine with him, he liked his women natural. He hated when women felt compelled to pretty much sleep in makeup. That made them so fake to him, it was the wholesome girls that wore very little to no makeup that he went after. Beth's tank top fit a little bit too tight, he wasn't going to lie and say her eyes were the second thing he looked at when she flashed up on his screen.

Closing out the browser and powering down his laptop, Daryl laid out his uniform for the next day. He set Beth's box next to his Oakley's and wallet, to remind himself to take it to the post office on his lunch hour. Daryl stripped off the now dry towel hitched around his hips, pulling on a pair of boxer briefs before crawling into bed.

He looked over at Beth's pillow, thinking about how she was probably sleeping with the rest of the sheet set tonight in New York. Her face floated into his vision as he pulled that pillow tight into his chest, burying his nose in her fading scent. He'd never had a woman affect him like Beth did, probably because most of the women he fucked around with made it clear that was all they wanted from him. If it was made clear that was what they wanted, then he had no qualms of agreeing to it. But Beth was different, she wanted a relationship before sex. He really didn't think the distance had a damn thing to do with it, she didn't seem like the kind of girl to fuck and run.

Daryl felt his eyes closing as he thought of Beth's voice telling him she cared about him, the emotion wrapped in her words genuine. Beth was something to hold onto, no matter what it took to do it.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Dear Readers, **_

_**Sorry it took me a bit to get this chapter to you, wasn't feeling so well yesterday. Thank you all for your reviews/faves/follows. There are now 400 of you following and 239 of you favoriting this story. I would love to see a review from each and every one of you on this chapter! Reviews can really make a writer get chapters out sooner, it's like you all pat my back and it feels good.**_

_**Working on "Watch Over You" as well, if you haven't read that please check it out.**_

_**This story will be re-worked for publish, meaning I will be taking out all the TWD references (what little there are, don't need RK getting MY royalties when all I am using now is basically the character names) and replacing them with my own original character names and likeness (trust me Daryl and Beth are still my muses for it so you can picture them while reading). If you all are interested in that let me know, I would be more than willing to sign your copy when you buy it! It won't be too expensive I'm sure. **_

_**As always please leave me some love on the way to the lobby, it makes me so very happy!**_

* * *

Daryl clutched the rugby ball to his chest, glancing across the makeshift dirt field that they played matches on. Daryl had been playing rugby for nearly a decade, he'd picked it up when he found himself deployed with Marines in Spain. He relished the adrenaline of the game, it was a high similar to the one he got when he bagged an elk hunting. He spied Johnson off to his left and Smith to his right as he barreled up the middle heading for the goal. Daryl felt his feet come out from underneath him, his ass was airborne as the ball slipped out of his grip. Daryl hit the ground hard, his breath seized in his chest, making him sputter and cough. When the black spots in his vision subsided, Daryl was looking up into the shit eating grin of Paddy Flannery.

"And that boys is how ye stop a train! Come on brother, let's get ye up. Here ye go, easy now." Paddy grabbed Daryl by the forearm, hauling him up to a shaky standing position.

"That's game, Chief. Let's go get some chow." Johnson looked at Daryl and Paddy both as Daryl nodded. His face was tight with pain, Paddy had took him down hard.

* * *

The crew of Seabees barged into the galley, laughing and talking as the rugby ball popped up in the air around them. Daryl liked it when his guys were relaxed, they performed better and stayed focused on the job. Even Daryl performed better after a game or talking to Beth. Something about that woman brought a calm to his soul, which calm Daryl craved. He thought about trying to get ahold of Beth after he finished chow with the guys. Looking at his watch, he realized Beth was probably just now eating lunch while he was eating dinner. The time difference was always a wrench in their relationship. Getting back to the states would make this relationship between them so much easier, the time difference wouldn't be so great and the communication wouldn't be so sporadic.

Daryl shoved a forkful of what was supposed to be spaghetti into his mouth, chewing as he thought about Beth and the enemy of time. He was glad to know that the age between them made no difference to her, age wasn't the issue with them. The issue was time and distance, both of which neither had much control over at the present moment.

"Ye seem deep in thought Daryl. Are ye okay? Didn'a take ye down too hard did I hmm?" Paddy's clear blue eyes settled on Daryl's dog face, concerned for the man he considered brother. Daryl had been angry around the time Mels left two weeks ago, but that anger had dissipated into something of a relative calm. Paddy knew Daryl had a girl back in the states waiting on him, Daryl had mentioned her briefly when Paddy went to his quarters and saw the picture taped to his desk lamp. Beth was a pretty girl, Daryl was lucky to have her.

"I'm okay, just thinking about Beth and maybe trying to get a hold of her tonight. I know we talked the other night on Skype and I finally got to see her. But we missed each other last night. She was probably working or school or something. Don't expect her to put her life on hold for me." Daryl cleared the last of the food on his plate as a box was tossed up on the table beside him. Daryl looked over to see Simmons' ass walking away from him, he swore if she'd been a horse that tail'd been swishing. Ever since Mels departure Simmons had been barking up Daryl's tree, and she wasn't taking no for answer. Regs totally frowned on a relationship of such a far distance in rank, not that Daryl would take her up on it anyway. Simmons seemed like the type who would bed anyone to get knocked up to get to go home.

Paddy whistled sharply, "Eh, someone's got her knickers in a knot now don't she? Girl's just looking for trouble if ye ask me." The Irishman shook his head, his attention on the box in front of them. "Look like Beth sent ye a box. Wonder if there's some cookies in it? I'd go for a homemade cookie right about now. I'm wasting away over here ye know!"

"You're not wasting away you dirty bastard, you're just hankering for real food verses this shit we eat!" Daryl laughed, cutting the tape on the box to find a dozen little bags of chocolate chip cookies in the box. Daryl tossed two to Paddy, kept two for himself and whistled for his guys' attention. Heads turned as bags of cookies became airborne.

"You mangy fucks need to share you hear?" Daryl hollered as the last bag was caught, heads nodded with calls of 'Yes Chief!' coming around bites of cookie.

"Aye, now that's a cookie. Sweet girl to send ye cookies every so often. Does she have a sister that's single?" Paddy waggled his eyebrows at Daryl, savoring the bite of chocolate in his mouth.

"She does, but she ain't single no more. Here." Daryl handed the envelope over to Paddy, who wiped his fingers on his pants before opening it.

"Aye. They're a beautiful pair of sisters. Looks like a wedding, they both look happy. Beth looks stunning in that red dress. Ye did good in finding her brother." Paddy handed the photos back to Daryl, genuinely happy for the Greene sisters and Daryl's good fortune with Beth.

"Didn't find her, she found me. And you're right, she's beautiful in red. I'm trying to get her to meet me in Hueneme when we come back. It's the least she and I can do after all these months of talking. Can't say I'm not nervous about meeting her though." Daryl gathered up his tray and trash, tucking the cookies and the envelope of photos into his pants pocket.

Paddy followed Daryl out into the cool of the night, walking towards Chief Row. "I wager it's natural to be nervous, but ye gotta admit that with both of ye talking like ye do, it should make the meeting that much easier."

Daryl nodded, Paddy had a point. Beth had already admitted her feelings for him, and he knew the same kind of feelings ran within him. He just wasn't one to easily put those feelings to words. Daryl unlocked his quarters, bidding Paddy goodnight as they shared in a manly shoulder hug. Paddy was the brother Daryl needed and wanted, he didn't even think of his own blood brother much anymore. It seemed as if the Irishman had filled that void in Daryl's life. If there was one person that Daryl knew had his back, be it the deployment or outside of the Navy, right now it was a toss-up between Beth and Paddy.

* * *

Daryl opened his Navy email first, finding an email from Mels. Daryl was surprised that she was even emailing him, especially from her Navy email account. He clicked the subject line and began to read, his knee starting to tremble under his desk.

_Dixon,_

_Thought I'd let you know that I got all my stuff out of the house in Cascade. Paid up the mortgage for next month, and called the bills for the month coming and paid those up for you. Stopped by and checked on the horses, they look real good. The Jensen kid's taking good care of them, made sure he was paid out for the rest of the deployment. I left my house and spare keys to your truck with Jensen as well. Figured it's the least I can do. I got orders to ACB-2 in Little Creek, VA. Maybe if you ever come out that way we can do lunch or something for old time's sake. I hope you're keeping busy and staying sane over there, ain't much time left to go. Wish you the best with Beth, she's where you heart belongs. No hard feelings, trust me when I say that. Thanks for everything you've done for me, you're the best man I ever have had the pleasure of knowing._

_ Heiderschiedt_

Daryl blew out a breath, Mels was really gone from his life now. If he knew her like he did, she probably cleaned the house before she left, to make sure that she was well and truly gone from his life. He was thankful she checked on the horses, it made him feel better to know that his stock was in good hands. While Daryl didn't need Mels to pay the mortgage or the bills, he understood why she did it. She wanted to walk away clean, what happened in Iraq had been the breaking point for her and all her bottled up emotions. She wanted him to have a life with Beth without the distractions of her, and she wanted to move on with her life without him. It felt like a divorce, the end of a marriage, not that Daryl knew what that felt like. But that was what he compared it to in his mind, the end of marriage in a divorce. He'd been witness to plenty of his guys going through those over the years.

Daryl closed out his work email, not even thinking of what to reply to Mels, he had no idea what to say to her if he was honest with himself. Daryl opened his personal email, seeing a message from Beth. His heart beat a little faster, any note from her made his day brighter.

_ Daryl,_

_Hey sorry we missed each other last night. I got busy at the hospital and by the time I got home and cleaned up it was really late. I have plans to go out with Leah Saturday, but I'm sure you'll be able to call me and get me. I don't care if you wake me up, I'd go without sleep just to hear your voice again and know you're okay. It really makes me feel good when I hear from you, and it makes my day so much better. Call me tomorrow night._

_ Love, _

_ Beth_

Daryl set his alarm clock to wake him up about six in the morning, so he could catch Beth before she went to bed. He was glad that she wasn't putting her life on hold for him, he didn't expect her to. That was a good sign, it meant that if they were able to make something out of this and be in it for the long term, he wouldn't have to worry about her when he deployed next.

Daryl logged onto and pulled up flights. He found a flight coming in on the Thursday before they pulled in, Navy flights usually came in on Fridays from deployments so families could meet their loved ones for the weekend. With it being so close to May, Daryl had a fairly close idea to when they would be coming in. He bought a flight leaving out of JFK at nine in the morning, and getting into LAX around noon. He was going to make sure Beth was waiting on the flight line for him, having the itinerary sent to his email. While it would only be a weekend that they would be together, Daryl wanted it to be memorable and easy for Beth, and planning it ahead would ensure that. She would already be nervous as hell coming out to Cali to meet him, why make it any more stressful? Daryl chuckled at his choice of rental car and hotel, knowing Beth would be shocked at it.

One charge to his credit card and the hotel, the flight and Beth's rental car was taken care of. Money didn't really matter to him at this point, he would have an entire deployment of pay in his bank account. This charge was a drop in the bucket for him, and it was for Beth, he didn't care that he spent two grand on her. She was worth it to him, she brought him back around from the darkness he was living in. He knew he loved her, he wanted to take care of her, and this was a gift to her. Daryl just hoped she liked it when it all came through.


	18. Chapter 18

_** Dear Readers,**_

_**Thank you so much for your faves/follows/reviews, they have been so awesome to read. And Chuck, you totally need to become a registered user so I can reply to your comments! They're so witty and fun!**_

_**Two chapters in 24 hrs, that should make you all very happy for this weekend of writing. All told between two ch of RCMCD and the update to Watch Over You, I've logged about 10k in the last 24 hours. I'm done for the weekend as I have homework to do for my Human Sexuality class tomorrow and a test in American History this week. I'll see you all again on Thursday or Friday.**_

_**Until then, check out my other stories on my profile and keep a watch on the RCMCD Tumblr, as sneak peeks pop up there often!**_

* * *

Beth cracked one eye open, hearing someone knocking loudly at her door. "Just a minute!" she called out as she tossed on her robe, hoping the person would wait the minute or so it would take her to get from the bedroom to the front door. Beth turned on her computer as she passed her desk to the front door. The person knocked one more time, just as she opened the door.

Beth was surprised to see Tom the postmaster grinning at her in the noon day light. He held out a small beat up box out, his hand shaking gently.

"Good morning Miss Greene. I'm running the mail out here today. Thought you'd like some mail from your Seabee. Makes me happy to see you two still going strong all this time. Reminds me of me and the Missus when I was deployed to Korea. Chief Dixon must be smitten with you sending him all those boxes of cookies. Fastest way to a man's heart is through his stomach." Tom joked as Beth took the box from him, her heart leaping in her chest.

"Thank you so much Tom. I really appreciate you bringing it to me. Daryl's pretty special to me too." Beth couldn't hide the smile on her face; she wasn't expecting Daryl to send her anything. This was a welcome surprise to brighten her day.

"I got to finish up my route. You have yourself a wonderful day Miss Greene." With that Tom tipped his hat and turned to walk away.

"You too Tom, have a great day. Thank you!" Beth called after the elderly postmaster, shutting the door behind her.

* * *

Beth skipped over to the kitchen counter, grabbing a knife out of the butcher block to cut the tape sealing the small box. As she pulled the top open, a distinct smell hit her senses. It smelled like the woods, dirt and a touch of grease. The scent caused a tingle to spread down Beth's spine, centering in between her thighs. This was what Daryl smelled like, the scent of her man making her tremble in anticipation of finally meeting him when he returned stateside.

Beth opened the box fully to find a note from Daryl written in his blocky scrawl on top of a folded soft brown t-shirt. Beth pressed the shirt to her face, inhaling deep of his masculine scent. The heat pooled in her pelvis as she breathed Daryl into herself.

She felt something metal poking through the shirt, Beth carefully unfolded the shirt as the metal object fell to the floor between her feet. Stooping to pick it up, her breath caught in her throat when she realized it was Daryl's dog tags with a cross strung on the ball chain. She turned them over in her hand, reading the stamped words as her thumb lovingly caressed the metal. She had seen dog tags before, and knew what they symbolized. He was giving her a part of himself in the well worn metal tags in her hand.

**_DIXON_**

**_DARYL_**

**_466-23-9810USN_**

**_APOS_**

**_NO PREFERENCE_**

Now Beth knew they shared the same blood type, not that it mattered. What surprised her was that he had no religious preference. She couldn't understand why someone wouldn't have a religious preference, probably because she had been going to church since a young age, and it had always been a part of her life. It didn't matter to her that he wasn't religious; she did enough of that to cover the both of them. Beth looped the chain over her neck, careful to not catch her hair on it as the cool metal settled between her breasts.

Beth picked up the note, her eyes darting over Daryl's words as her heart beat quickly.

_Beth,_

_I know it ain't much on my end to send you this, but I wanted you to have something of me to bring you comfort when the nights get too lonely. Keep me close to your heart sweetheart._

_Daryl_

Was this his way of saying they were committed? Sending her a piece of jewelry to wear was a sign to Beth he was serious about them. She laid the note next to her desk to remind her to email Daryl and thank him for thinking of her.

* * *

Beth turned on the shower, stripping down as the water began to steam up the small bathroom. The shower woke Beth up even more, the hot water stinging at her skin. She could hear her phone ringing on the nightstand, hoping it wasn't Daryl calling. Beth did some quick math in her head, realizing it was almost 8pm in Iraq; Daryl was probably still hanging out with his guys at the rugby game.

Towel drying her hair, Beth walked around her bedroom naked. The cool early May breeze blowing through her bedroom window tickled her skin, causing goose bumps to prickle. The voicemail message reminder sounded, causing Beth to sit down and play the message.

"Hey girlie, haven't seen you in a couple of weeks. Thought we could go out today and do a girls day out. Text me and let me know! Love you!" Leah's voice filled the small bedroom; Beth smiled as she texted her best friend back. A girl's day sounded like the best idea Beth had heard in awhile, her original plan for the day had been homework and cleaning the house she barely lived in as it were.

* * *

Beth's laughter turned to a gasp of surprise when Leah told her the story behind the new sapphire and diamond ring on _that_ finger while they ate an early dinner. It seemed that the Navy recruiter that was canvassing campus for potential officer recruits had found the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with in Leah. Beth was genuinely happy for Leah, but also shocked that the one person she never thought would settle down was now engaged to a Lieutenant in the Navy. Beth sighed, thinking that maybe Leah was just doing it because of Daryl, but then she remembered that Leah had been sniffing around the guy since October of the year before. It was entirely possible that Leah had fallen in love with the handsome officer within the last eight months.

Resentment bit at Beth's heels, Leah was in a totally committed relationship with a man she could talk to every night, could touch and make love to. Beth was resigned to missed phone calls, Skype, emails and letters. Her fingertips absently brushed the dog tags resting against her heart, thoughts of Daryl pulling at her heart. Leah brought her out of her thoughts, thanking the waitress for the check that she promptly paid.

"Come on Bethy, we're going shopping. I know just the thing to perk you up. Enough about me and Mike." Leah joked, grabbing Beth by the hand and leading her out of the Cheesecake Factory.

* * *

Beth looked at the huge red letters that made up the sign posted on the front of the building. She couldn't figure out for the life of her what the store carried, as Leah herded her to the front door.

"Come on Beth! I'll buy you something fun while we're in here!" Leah's voice was playful, making Beth wonder what the hell was in the store. Leah pulled Beth into the store, her face immediately flaming red of embarrassment.

"Leah! You have got to be kidding me!" Beth's voice held all the shock at the things lining the walls as Leah continued pulling her through the aisles. Beth was mortified at the items in her line of vision, having no clue what most of them were used for.

"Oh no Bethy! You need some help in the getting laid department while your man's gone. There's nothing wrong with a little bit of self love. It's safe sex, you can't get an STI or pregnant. Leave that to Daryl when he gets home!" Leah burst out laughing at her own joke- certain that near virginal Beth Greene was going to be pregnant before the year was out once Daryl returned home.

"I'm not getting pregnant Leah, and I'm fairly certain Daryl doesn't have an STI. I know what protection is for thank you very much." Beth stated plainly, watching as Leah pulled a gaudy colored box off the shelf, admiring the contents.

"This one is so you! It's cute and pink and just the right size. Trust me I have one just like it at home but in blue. It gets me off when Mike isn't around. I'm definitely buying you this one so you can soak your sheets!" Leah grabbed a bottle of clear fluid off the adjoining shelf before heading up to the check out. Beth was completely embarrassed, but even more so when the guy behind the counter asked Leah for her preferred customer card and then hit on Beth. Leah had a preferred customer card? How much did she shop there? The clerk even put batteries into the toy for Beth, who could feel the blush still on her skin. This was a whole new experience for her, and she wasn't about to tell anyone else about it, much less Daryl.

* * *

Beth took her bag into her bedroom, opening the box and reading through the instructions on cleaning the phallic item with the bunny attachment. She set the bottle of what she now knew as a warming lubricant on the nightstand.

"Oh what the hell? Why not? It's not like I couldn't do without a good orgasm now and then. I'm sure Daryl's been taking care of himself over there more than I have been taking care of myself here!" Beth admonished herself as she set about going into the bathroom and cleaning her new friend.

* * *

Beth had fallen asleep reading in bed, the sound of her phone ringing waking her. Looking over, she saw it was that 808 number, clicking answer as quick as she could. Static filled the line as Beth clicked on the speakerphone, "Hello?" her voice sounded sleepy even to her own ears.

"Hey Sweetheart, how are ya?" Daryl's deep timbre came across the line clearly. Beth shivered, feeling the ache down deep hearing his voice. She had been dreaming about him, and those dreams were not pure of any means.

"I'm doing well, how are you Daryl?" Beth's voice squeaked out, trying to hide the hum coursing over her skin.

"Can't complain. Did you have a good time out with Leah?" Daryl smirked to himself as he looked across the base, seeing dust devils kicking up. He wished he was home in Colorado; elk season was coming on with it being the first of May. He thought about being in bed curled around Beth's warm body, breathing in her subtle floral scent. He tried to push that thought down, sporting a hard on in a public area wasn't the brightest idea at the moment. He watched as Marines and other Seabees passed by him, returning salutes to the non-rates who should have known they didn't have to salute him since he was occupied. Daryl turned his face to the inside of the phone booth, leaning against the wall.

"Yeah, she took me out to dinner and I heard about her new fiancé'. He's a Navy officer recruiting here at our school. I'm happy for her. She took me shopping too." Beth swallowed, trying to ignore the thoughts flitting to the toy in her nightstand and the desire building in her pelvis at the sound of Daryl in her ear.

"Uh huh, well at least she found an officer. Those butter bars make more than I do and work a helluva lot less. You got yourself a working man darlin', I work for the little bit I make. What'd you end up buying?" Curiosity got the best of him; two women going out shopping together couldn't ever prove to be a good thing. Trouble if you asked him what he thought about it.

Beth breathed out, reaching into the drawer of the nightstand, taking the heavy pink toy into her small hand. Hearing him ask about what she bought spiked excitement through her. And Daryl calling her darlin' made her nipples ache against the bed sheet. She had to do something about this, or she was going to lose her mind trying to fight off the urge. Beth smeared some of the lubricant onto the toy, slowly inserting it. She couldn't bite back the throaty gasp that escaped her lips.

"Beth, you alright honey?" Concern laced Daryl's voice, turning Beth on even more. The vibrations were purring through her now aching clit and soaking wet pussy making her shiver and moan. To hell with keeping quiet, there was no way with how her heart was beating inside her ribs and the rush of her body crashing towards her orgasm.

"Yeah I'm okay Daryl, just talk to me okay?" Beth gushed; hoping the desire for him in her voice made it though the phone lines. Knowing he had a clue as to what she was up to would be so dirty, yet exciting. Beth wasn't always miss prim and proper, as much as people thought she was.

"I'm so glad that me and the boys got to play rugby. You know it's not one of those things that's not so fun to _play by yourself right babe_?" Daryl emphasized the last part of his thought, a low growl coming out behind it. He had an idea of what Beth was doing in bed; the sounds she was making were loud and clear in his ear half a world away.

Beth's eyes popped open, hearing that lusty growl through the phone pushed her over the edge. He _knew_ what she was doing and he _acknowledged_ it.

Beth gasped out his name as the orgasm surged through her, she could feel the trembling of her thighs, the wetness coating the insides. She couldn't believe what she just did with Daryl listening half a world away, but she felt better.

Daryl grinned, crooking the phone in his shoulder to discreetly adjust himself. "You feel better sweetheart? I guess that explains what you bought today huh?"

Beth rolled over gingerly, feeling the aftershocks in her belly as the sheets brushed against her bare skin. She took the phone off the nightstand and clicked the speakerphone off. She wanted to hear his voice close to her heart.

"Yes. I feel better, thank you for helping. And yeah, Leah bought it for me. By the way, thanks for the shirt and your dog tags, you really didn't have to send them to me." Beth was nearly breathless, her body was slow in coming down from her orgasm.

Daryl chuckled to himself, he was glad she had some way of finding release that didn't involve another man. It made him feel even better that he was able to help Beth cum; god knew it was a natural need for woman and man.

"Beth, honey, I wanted you to have me with you when you get lonely. A lot like your pillowcase does for me. And you're welcome by the way."

"I have your tags on now, I hope that doesn't bother you. It makes me feel closer to you." Beth's fingers idly played with the black rubber gaskets, rubbing the thin metal disks together.

If Daryl was honest with himself, he would admit that he was a bit jealous of his dog tags at the moment, as he was sure they were lying between her perfect breasts. "Nah, I want you to feel me there with you. It won't be much longer before I'm home. But I got a trip or two to take in between then and now, so we're gonna have to email for a little bit before I go and then things are gonna get a good bit quiet for awhile ok?"

Beth felt her heart drop as she realized he was talking about going out on a project, and that things would be hard as he wouldn't have contact with her. How long he was going to be gone was unknown, as he wouldn't be able to tell her that.

"You be careful Daryl and come home to me in one piece you hear? I love you." A tear slipped down Beth's check when she made what she knew to be true in her heart known to him.

"I will sweetheart promise ya that, and I know."


	19. Chapter 19

_**Dear Readers,**_

_**Thank you everyone who has reviewed/favorited/followed on this story! It means alot to me to see your love and continued readership, I'd love to see your reviews on this chapter!**_

_**Some reviewers have PM'ed me asking why I don't respond to every review. The simple answer is sheer volume. Every time I post a chapter I get an average of 60 (sometimes more) reviews, and that would take a large amount of time to reply to. Especially with the restrictions ff puts on responding. If someone makes an observation, seems confused or asks a direct question, I usually respond to those. If it's just a general review, I don't respond to those. I always respond to PM's even if it takes me a few days. I do have a life outside of writing you know! But please, don't think that if I don't respond to your review that I think any less of it. Each and every one means more to me than you would ever know. **_

_**Because you guys are so very awesome, I wrote up ch 19 on a Weds, which is NOT one of my active writing days. So you're getting about a thousand words more than normal, which equates out to two more pages. This is a rarity, so don't get used to it.**_

_**My plan for Thursday is to put up a new chapter of Watch Over You.**_

_**And to answer the question that everyone has been asking- Paddy is noneother than SPF as Connor in a way. Daryl needs a buddy!**_

_**Enjoy lovies!**_

* * *

Daryl watched as the trucks loaded up to head out to the project, _without him_. He'd lucked out, Johnson volunteered in his place since the crew was going back out to Baharia again. Johnson knew what had happened out in Baharia last time, he didn't want Daryl to come apart and go nuclear on someone with his emotions about that site running high. Daryl shook hands with Johnson, sending him out to load up in the last truck. While Daryl knew staying behind was best for him, he still hated not going with his guys.

Daryl puttered around the shop, checking through the work logs, signing off on things he knew were completed and working up the logs on what needed to be completed. Feeling his ass getting numb, Daryl got out of the desk chair stretching. He felt his back and chest pop, making him groan. He knew he wasn't getting any younger, forty was just around the corner. Smirking at his own thoughts, Daryl headed out into the shop. Looking through the faces, he realized the day shift had turned over into the night shift. Daryl sought out his other half, the always genial Paddy Flannery.

Daryl found him under a Humvee, squatting down to Paddy's level. "You need some help on this one?" Daryl called under the truck, seeing the Irishman's head jerk up and bang into the under plating with a loud thunk!

"Fuck me, what in the hell are ye still doing here Dixon? Shouldn't ye be out on the convoy that just left out?" Paddy rolled out from under the truck, rubbing where his head had hit the plating.

Daryl shook his head, not wanting to explain why he wasn't going out with the rest of his guys. "Nah, Johnson went out for me. He needs to prove he's up to snuff for First Class since Mels is gone. You got anything for me to work on for a bit? I need something to do with my hands."

"Aye, Johnson needs to be the big man on campus and get that next chevron. Did ye ever hear where H-12 landed at? If ye check the logs, I might have something for ye. But wouldn't it be better ye went and called that lovely girlfriend of yers instead?" Paddy could see the tension in Daryl's posture, but being in the shop wasn't the place to burn that tension off at. Daryl needed to spend some time with Beth, in any means available to them. Paddy knew a deployment wife wasn't an option, Daryl wasn't that kind of guy.

"Got an email from her the other week, she's up in Little Creek with ACB-2. It's a good place for her, somewhere new. I'm sure Beth's still at school or something." Daryl glanced at his watch, seeing it was almost midnight his time, making it around five in the evening in New York. Beth could be home, there wasn't any harm in taking the chance to see.

"Go on brother, give that beautiful lass a call before I do. Get ye ass on out of here." Paddy kicked at Daryl's feet, knocking him off balance. Daryl caught himself by reflex, kicking up to his feet.

Paddy laughed out loud, "Gettin' quicker old man."

Daryl socked Paddy in the shoulder, "Ain't as old as you are." Smirking as he walked out of the shop, heading towards his quarters.

* * *

Daryl logged into Skype, seeing Beth logged on. He parked his ass in the desk chair, not even taking the time to change out of his uniform. Within seconds of the call connecting, he saw Beth's beautiful face flash across the screen. Her hair was down around her shoulders, the green tank top making her blue eyes shimmer. He saw the chain of his dog tags looped around her delicate neck, the tags were inside her tank top. Beth beamed at seeing him, he was a sight for sore eyes, even with dirt and grease on his handsome face.

Daryl couldn't help but smile back at her, she looked so very happy. "What are you so happy about honey?" He had a good idea why, she thought he was going out on a project and he wasn't. That alone would make anyone happy, especially Beth.

"I thought you were going out Daryl? What happened are you ok?" Beth could hear the concern in her own voice, seeing him crook an eyebrow. She hated the thought of him being hurt to not be able to go out with his guys. Beth knew he held the responsibility for his guys high, and would hate not being with them.

"I'm okay Beth, just that Johnson took my place since they were going back out to Baharia. He needs to step up and get his shit in order for First Class. I got faith in him to do alright though. So with me coming back in less than eight weeks, what's on your mind?" Daryl saw Beth's eyes light up, it was the first time he had mentioned anything that resembled a date of him getting back to the states.

Beth squeaked with joy, "Eight weeks? Really? I need to look at flights and stuff to meet you in Colorado then. I have internship up to the first week in July at the VA starting Monday. So I don't know when I will see you next." She couldn't be happier knowing the countdown was less than eight weeks until she could see Daryl and finally be able to touch him. That would make her year, touching the man she loved for the first time and breathing in that scent she indulged in when she felt lonely at night.

"Internship at the VA? Why the VA? Guess that means you're getting close to graduation then?" Daryl thought back to one of her first letters, saying she had about a year and half at that point before she graduated. Most of that year had passed by since they started talking back in November. It was now the third week of May, he had just two months of the deployment left. There was one project left on the board, and it would be time to start the drawdown to go home.

"Yeah. I want to work with veterans coming back from the war, specifically Neurology cases. Brain injuries are destroying their lives and that of their loved ones. It's the least I can do for what they give up for us. I graduate next May. You gonna be there at my graduation?" Beth figured if everything went well with them that Daryl would be there to see her become a doctor.

Daryl smiled at his girl, "Beth, you know I promised you I'd be there to see you graduate. I ain't gonna break a promise to you." He was so proud of her being so close to graduation, not many people he knew finished high school, much less a doctorate degree.

Beth got a sly grin on her face at that comment. "What else is on your mind Daryl?" Her thoughts began circling back to the phone conversation they had about two weeks ago, as she felt her skin warm and wetness seep into her panties. The thought of him knowing she was masturbating, as well as having no problem with it turned her on.

His eyes turned almost a midnight blue as his accent got thicker, "That phone call the other week between us. Girl, you put me in a helluva position being at a public phone. Hearing you moan and all breathless, can't say it didn't get me hard as steel. Someday I want to hear that for myself and feel my fingers on your skin."

Beth bit back a small gasp, he was thinking about the same thing she was. Swallowing hard, her eyes met his through the screen. "Well, since you're in your room and I'm at home how about we play a little game?" Beth hoped he would be onboard, she needed a release, and it wasn't fair for either of them to think these thoughts without release.

"Mhm, what kinda game you got in mind Beth?" Daryl could see where her mind was going with the flush of her skin. The thoughts of her naked in bed with that toy flooded his mind, he could feel himself stir in his uniform pants. He purposely made his voice low, knowing it made her get hot.

Beth cleared her throat, chuckling nervously. "How about a game of 'I've Never' with a twist?" Beth saw him cock an eyebrow as a slow grin crept across his features.

"You got my attention darlin'. What's the twist?" Daryl had a pretty good idea what it was, but he wanted to hear it from his good little girl's mouth. He had a sneaking suspicion that under the prim and proper exterior there was a dirty girl in hiding.

"If you lose the round, you lose a piece of clothing. Simple as that. Who's starting?" Beth took a long drink of the glass of water on her desk, his eyes meeting hers.

Daryl nodded at her, "Ladies first." This was going to be payback for what she put him through the other week. He was sure she was burning to see what he had to offer, and he would make her work for it.

"Okay, that's fair. I've never been to another continent." Beth smiled, knowing he was losing that one right off. She wasn't going to lose this game, it was her full intention to see Daryl in all his naked glory if she had her way. Beth just had to think of the right things and play off of Daryl, if he played fair.

Daryl stood up, unbuttoning the blouse that covered his uniform tee. Beth had a view of only the chest as his fingers popped the buttons one by one. A slight chuckle vibrated in his chest, seeing her eyes watching him intently as he undid the last button and smoothed his t-shirt against his abs for her pleasure. Daryl dropped the blouse down on the floor next to his chair, taking back his seat at the screen. He had to think up something that would be an easy win for him, nothing could be more easy than the obvious.

"I've never been to college." A squeak of being caught came across the line as Beth's nose wrinkled. Daryl thought it was cute. "What's it gonna be darlin'?"

Beth sighed; knowing she started the game, so she needed to play along. She stood up; if she was going to do it, she was going to go big. The steel grey yoga pants slithered down her hips, all Daryl could see was dark green lace panties against her nearly flat stomach. He felt himself get hard, running a hand down over his face. He knew Beth could see his eyes growing wide, hearing her giggle was music to his ears.

"I take it you like what you see?" Beth grinned into the camera as she bent down to finish getting the pants off, giving him an eyeful down her tank top. He could see his dog tags between her breasts. It was all he could do to swallow and nod, shifting a bit in his chair.

Beth sat back down in her chair, dropping the yoga pants off to the side of her own chair. "I've never been so drunk that I couldn't remember what I did that night."

"Fuck" Daryl groaned, yanking his t-shirt over his head. Beth felt the heat pooling in her pelvis, Daryl without a shirt was serious eye candy. Her eyes ran over his skin, nodding her approval. "Guess we're one for one huh?"

"Yep. So I have on panties, dog tags and a tank top. You're at pants, boots, underwear right?" Beth couldn't keep the smile off her face, she really had to play the game to get him naked, since he had on more than she did.

"Yeah, but in the idea of fairness, boots and socks count as one." Daryl was going to be a gentleman and give her that one. It made the odds equal in his mind, as equal as they could be at least. But he wasn't a man who liked to lose either.

"I've never masturbated on the phone with someone." Daryl pulled out the big guns shamelessly. Beth turned bright red, she couldn't deny the truth of what she had done with him. Daryl grinned at catching her good.

"Damn it. You can't be serious! You're a sailor, you guys do all kinds of crazy stuff!" Beth watched his eyes as he t'sked, he was serious.

"I'm serious. I've never masturbated on the phone with someone. And I'm a Seabee sweetheart, there's a difference between me and them fleeters." Daryl watched as her arms pulled inside the tank top straps, the hem of the shirt coming up her ribs. His eyes trained on that screen, seeing perfect pink nipples tipping her perfect pert breasts. He watched as his tags flopped onto her chest, making that metallic clink sound. If he thought her beautiful before, now he thought she was absolutely gorgeous. His cock agreed with his brain, coming at full attention in his pants.

"Yours Daryl. You like?" Beth could feel her hormones rushing through her body, here she was sitting practically naked in her living room with Daryl's eyes eating her alive half a world away. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't horny as hell at the moment.

"Sexy as sin baby doll." Daryl drawled, not even trying to hide the desire in his voice. He knew he wanted her, and he wanted her to know without a shadow of a doubt that he found her desirable.

Beth blushed at his words, the tone of his voice shooting straight to the soaking wet flesh between her thighs. She shuddered hard as she thought of the next one to catch him at. It had to be dirty, had to be sinful. It had to be something personal, she wanted a reaction from him that would light her on even more. It had to be gasoline to her fire, she wanted this man with every fiber of her being.

"I've never had a threesome." Beth breathed out, almost a whisper. Daryl's eyes locked with hers for a moment, as he swallowed hard. Beth watched as he slowly rose up, his fingers unlatching his rigger's belt and starting down the buttons of his pants. Beth could see the vee of his abs and the slim of his hips as his fingers hooked into the waistband of his pants. She could clearly see the heavy bulge of his erection pushing the flaps of the fly apart. Just as the pants started to shimmy down his hips, Beth drew a sharp breath.

"Stop! As much as I want to see you naked Daryl, I want to wait till I see you. I want to touch you for myself." The tone of her voice hit Daryl in the chest, she was embarrassed. He couldn't understand why, as he sat back down in the desk chair. Beth's eyes blinked, her breath was coming out in short gasps.

"You ok honey? We ain't gotta go no farther if you ain't comfortable. Good things come to those who wait." Daryl was trying to think of a topic to bring the conversation back around to, something more innocent than sex.

Beth sat there in just her panties, she didn't have a problem with him seeing her topless. They were just boobs for god's sakes. But the thought of her seeing his cock via webcam was just a bit too far for her. Beth fought to slow her breathing, but the hum of her blood running through her veins was getting the best of her.

Daryl was the first to speak, "Beth, honey. I know you ain't gonna like hearing this, but I got one last project to go on and I'm gonna be gone the entire month of June. I'll be back in time to do the drawdown and pack up before we head home. This one's at a remote base out by the Syrian border. Won't be able to get in touch with you till I get back here." He saw her eyes mist over, it wasn't the direction he wanted to take the conversation, but he needed to diffuse the situation a bit.

Beth nodded, feeling her emotions turning from lust to sadness. She knew the fighting in Anbar province was getting bad, and with him being way out by the Syrian border made her that much more afraid for him. Beth took a drink out of her glass, Daryl saw her hand shake just a little bit as the glass met her lips.

"Baby, I promise you, I'll be okay. Just email me when you need to talk to me. I'll get them when I get back and respond to you. Don't worry about me ok?" Daryl wanted to reach out and touch her, to assure her that he would be fine. But that was the problem with being half a world away, he couldn't touch her.

Beth nodded, "I'll email you while you're gone then. I need to go get some dinner arranged, and you need to get some sleep. I love you Daryl. Be safe."

"I know. I will Baby girl. Get you some dinner. Sleep well." Daryl watched Beth's chest heave as she leaned over to click the mouse, disconnecting the call.

* * *

Daryl ran a hand over his grimy face, seeing grease come back on his hand. It was time for his shower before bed. That was his thing, he couldn't go to sleep without a shower. At least not here in hell. Stripping out of what was left of his uniform, Daryl noticed he was still half hard. Seeing Beth's big blue doe eyes, her hair tickling her nipples and his dog tags against her skin in those last moments before she disconnected the call stirred thoughts in him.

Daryl turned the knobs over to hot, his fingertips threading through the water to get it to just the right temperature. Finding a suitable temperature, Daryl leaned against the shower wall, letting the water cascade over his back and shoulders. He closes his eyes, his thoughts drift back to the phone call with Beth as he helped her orgasm. The sounds in his memory mixed with the visual of her nearly naked tonight on Skype came together. Daryl could see her writhing in her bed, sheets twisted around her body as she was making herself cum. All blonde hair, soft skin, pursed lips and breathless. He could almost feel her skin under his hands, his lips wrapped around her nipple as his fingers glided down her body to dip between her thighs. Daryl grasped his turgid length in his hands, letting the scene play in his mind as he brought himself closer to a crashing orgasm. Daryl growled as he heard Beth call his name out through her orgasm, the memory pushing him over the edge, his body shaking against the shower wall.

He needed to get home to Beth, he needed to show her how much he needed her, how much he loved her.

* * *

_**Thank you to the amazing Slytherin-Princess10 for her help with the game. I was having a hard time getting it to make sense in my brain! If you haven't read her "The Past Comes Home" and "Their Second Chance" you need to! That's an order, not a request!**_

_**Thanks babe, I love you to the moon and back!**_

_**Leave me a review will you? It gets you chapters quicker and it feels good when you all pet my ego!**_


	20. Chapter 21

_**Dear Readers, **_

_**I apologize now for not updating. I'm still not feeling the best, and sitting in front of the computer for any length of time brings on the migraine and makes my neck and back hurt. I plan on making an appointment with Ortho (and probably a neurologist) tomorrow to get looked at a bit more in depth. My car has now been assessed by my insurance company and $6,100.00 of damage was done, and the girl who hit me has NO insurance. If things don't come out the way I would like them to, I plan on suing her. I probably won't get anything from it, but at least she won't get to walk away scott free. **_

_**I'm not even entirely sure where I am at on CMC, or what's going on in the story to be honest. So I apologize now if this chapter isn't as strong as my usual ones. This will be the time that I lean heavily on my notes and my beta's. They have been amazing at helping me remember things and their input on the beginning parts of this chapter.**_

_** This feels much like I did when I came back from Iraq with my head injury, my memory is even shorter than before and I have zero energy. So it is my sincere hope that this chapter will tide you all over for a bit, and that I will be able to get out another chapter of CMC this week as well. No promises, as it depends on how I feel and how much homework I have to complete. Thank you all for sticking by me and understanding, this is a very trying time for me as a person and as a writer. **_

_**Riain**_

* * *

Beth kicked off her shoes and headed directly for the shower after getting home from the VA. A line of dirty clothes followed behind her as she walked towards the bathroom, and Beth didn't give two shits about cleaning it up. She never thought how much a hot shower could make her feel better, but the heat and spray helped with the ache in her back and neck from pouring over patient files with the Neurology team today. Beth walked through her apartment, the breeze blowing through tickled her skin, making her sigh in contentment. Summer in New York wasn't too terrible, especially for the beginning of June. Beth pulled Daryl's soft brown tee shirt over her head, savoring the feel and his barely perceptible scent. It made her feel closer to him, even with them being half a world apart still.

Sipping the Jameson and coke at her desk, Beth clicked the mouse to bring the computer to life. Within seconds, her email pinged making Beth aware she had new email. Sifting through the usual emails of social gatherings going on at school she didn't have time for, sales at Yankee Candle Company and the newest line at Victoria's Secret, Beth saw two emails from Daryl.

Her heart sang in her chest to see email from him, any contact from him made her day brighter. The first email was short and to the point, it didn't take Beth long to read it.

_Beth,_

_ Time's getting short. Gotta go on vacation for a month, can't wait to see you when I get back. You've been on my mind more than you'll ever know._

_ Daryl_

The second email was an attached document, which Beth's computer already scanned for viruses before it let her download it. It was a PDF file, Beth took a drink as it was uploading, and nearly spit what was in her mouth out on to the keyboard and screen when she realized what she was looking at. The whisky burned going down, she'd just about choked on it reading the document.

The page stated that she had a nonstop flight from JFK leaving on Thursday, July 10th at 11:30am to arrive in Los Angeles at 220pm. The Virgin America flight returned on Sunday, July 13th from Los Angeles at 11:30pm to arrive back at JFK at 7:55am that Monday July 14th. Beth knew she would have to skip clinical on Monday, but it was worth it to spend even the weekend with Daryl. A rental car was set up for her to pick up at LAX, and a hotel room was in place in Oxnard, CA. A place called the Embassy Suites Mandalay Bay, which Beth quickly Googled. Her eyes popped at the pictures, the hotel was right on the beach and looked like something out of a movie rather than a hotel.

It was when Beth reached the bottom of the page that she saw how much Daryl had plunked down for her to spend the weekend with him. She didn't think she was worth that much, or that she deserved it. But Daryl thought that much of her, and if he thought that of her, then she would make every effort to be there for him. They were a couple now, and spending time together, no matter how small was what couples did.

* * *

**_Fallujah, Iraq_**

Daryl shucked into his bulletproof vest, grabbing his M4 rifle and the rest of his gear. He walked with a purpose out to the convoy of trucks waiting for him to give the load out call to. The project they were heading out to was on the Syrian border, a remote outpost that was being built up for Marines to take over. Daryl's part in the work would include building a gate and lookout towers with a crane crew. Project time slated was a month, they had 30 days to get the gate built, the lookout towers built and the base secured before the crew was to return to Fallujah to initiate the beep for the incoming battalion.

"Alright! Let's saddle up and get on the trail!" Daryl called as he walked up to the lead vehicle, slinging up into the back to sit with the rest of the leadership. He wasn't one to rub elbows and kiss asses, but as a Chief this was his designated spot in the convoy. Daryl grumbled looking at the other Chief in the rig with him, and the wet behind the ears Ensign. That was all he needed, a kid on his first deployment and the tight ass of the battalion with him. This was going to be a real good time.

Daryl pulled his IPod out of the pocket of his pants, plugging in the ear buds to drown out the chatter of the other Chief and the Ensign, as well as the drone of the truck. He could feel the photo of Beth pressed against his chest through the t-shirt, the body armor compressing his blouse to his chest. His thoughts wandered to what time it was in New York, glancing at his watch. It was around 7am EST, meaning Beth was probably already at the hospital seeing patients. Daryl grinned to himself, he was so proud of Beth for going to medical school.

Time passed so slowly, especially when you were looking forward to something. He couldn't wait to see Beth in California in just six short weeks. Before they had rolled out of Fallujah, Daryl had sent Beth the travel info via email. He hoped it would be enough to keep her holding on through this month of no contact. Daryl focused on the music filling his ears. The sounds of Chris Young's "It Takes a Man" lulled Daryl into a heavy sleep as the convoy headed towards Rawah.

* * *

**_Elmsford, New York_**

Beth sucked a heavy breath as the tears ran down her face in the middle of the night. Her fingertips brushed angrily at the tears that woke her from the nightmare that still plagued her. Beth felt her body tremble, it would be a bit before she would be able to go back to sleep. Getting out of bed, she lumbered into the kitchen, sniffling as she opened the door to the refrigerator. Looking inside, Beth found her leftover sushi and orange chicken. She smiled thinking of her sister, emotional eating was the one thing they had in common. Beth threw the orange chicken in the microwave, mowing through the sushi as the chicken warmed up. Who needed chopsticks at 2am? Sushi could be finger food right?

Sitting down at her desk, Beth logged into her school email, hoping to see something from Daryl. But knowing it was now the last week of June, and he was gone on the project that he would have no way of contacting her. Beth pulled a piece of paper out of the printer, her eyes glancing over the travel info that Daryl had emailed her three weeks prior. Pulling a pen out of her desk drawer, she ate with one hand while words began to appear on the paper underneath her hand. By the time Beth finished the plate of leftovers, the front of the page was full and she was beginning to work on the back. By the time the page was half full, Beth signed off in her usual flourish. She tucked the letter into an envelope and addressed it to Daryl, before heading back to bed.

One thing they always expected of each other was honesty, and Beth wasn't about to change that.

* * *

**_Rawah, Iraq_**

Daryl was ground guiding the loader onto the trailer, getting it centered to be chained down for the trip back to into Fallujah. He heard the distinctive whistle of the RPG before he saw the explosion. It hit a truck about 60 feet away, tearing the stake truck apart. Daryl was blown back into the trailer, his bell rung as he hit the steel side rail of the trailer. Daryl fought to open his unfocused eyes to see people scrambling, the sound of gunfire muffled in his ears as the ringing charged to the front, making him want to retch.

Daryl lurched to his feet, pulling the .45 pistol out of his thigh holster. He staggered towards some of his guys, who were crouched down behind another truck taking cover. Daryl was about to bark out the orders when he was thrown back to the ground, white, hot searing pain ripped through his nerve endings, making him scream out in pain.

Blinking through the pain, Daryl looked up into the concerned face of CM3 Davidson, seeing blood on the young man's face. "Hang on Chief, I got ya. CORPSMAN! Someone get the fucking Doc!" Davidson yelled over his shoulder, keeping his hand pressed to the wound in Daryl's chest.

Daryl struggled to push words out, finding he had difficulty breathing. Each breath was harder to take, the pain overloading his senses. Within seconds the face of HM1 Ingram swam into Daryl's vision, as CMCN Reynolds tore Daryl's body armor off.

"Call me in a medevac, I'll treat this here as best as I can." Doc Ingram cut through Daryl's blouse and t-shirt, rolling him over to look for an exit wound.

"No exit Doc, just an entrance." Davidson was the second set of hands for Ingram, who pressed sterile dressings to the wound to try and stop the flow of blood.

"Keep pressure there, hang on Chief. I got you. One lung's down. Fuck, it's a sucker! I need that helo in now!" Ingram pulled out a chest wound kit from her crash bag, ripping it open with her teeth. "Davidson, get the space blanket out of my bag and get it on him. Don't need him crashing out on me!"

Ingram smoothed the adhesive side of the disk over Daryl's chest, seeing the Chief's breathing almost immediately improve as the distinctive sound of rotors on a Sea King cut through the cacophony of the chaos. Davidson pulled the blanket up to Daryl's chest, Corpsmen from the helo came running with a stretcher, loading Daryl onto it before hauling him into the helo with Ingram.

Daryl's hand shot out, fisting Ingram's shirt collar, making the Doc interrupt her work starting an IV and to look at him. "Picture. Blouse pocket." Daryl croaked out through bloody lips. Ingram nodded, digging through the pocket, flipping Beth's blood stained picture over. Daryl smiled, "Flannery, call her."

"I'll let him know myself as soon as we land in Fallujah and you're into surgery Chief. I promise." Ingram gripped Daryl's hand tight, watching the morphine pull him under into the darkness of sleep. She took note of the writing on the back of the photo, the name, address, email address and phone number of a girl by the name of Beth Greene, who Ingram assumed was the petite blonde in the photo.

Fallujah was a good thirty minutes by helo, they had been lucky that the responding crew had been taking medical supplies to Fallujah and they were on the way. Now it was a gamble if Daryl was able to make it back to Fallujah, Ingram hadn't lost a patient yet, and she wasn't about to start.

* * *

Landing in Fallujah, Ingram made sure Daryl was on the way to the CASH before heading to the shop to seek out Flannery. Stepping into the shop, she started calling out his last name. Heads turned and fingers pointed, Ingram following the signs as she continued yelling.

"Aye! That's me!" Paddy yelled, looking up from a hydraulic system he was helping another CM fix to see a bloody female Corpsman holding a photo in her hand.

"Chief Dixon told me to give this to you. He wanted you to notify her." Ingram swallowed hard as she handed the blood-stained photo over to Flannery.

Paddy took the photo with shaking hands, seeing the face of Beth Greene looking back at him through the smudges. He flipped the photo over, seeing all of the contact info scribbled in Daryl's blocky script.

Paddy swallowed thickly, "Is he ok?"

"He was stable when we got airborne. I did my best to keep him comfortable on the ride over. Wasn't an easy haul. He's over at the CASH now." Ingram turned to walk away, Paddy grabbed her elbow, turning her back around.

"Thanks Doc, he's me brother ya know." Paddy forced the tears in his eyes to not fall.

"I know Chief. Dixon's one of the best." Ingram's eyes met Paddy's before she turned to walk away.

Paddy called off, running for the phone bank. Beth needed to hear it from someone closer to Daryl than the ombudsman. She didn't deserve that sterile, emotionless call from a stranger. Beth needed the shoulders of Daryl's brother: Paddy.

* * *

_**Oh btw: There's a contest for the 1,200th reviewer. If you're that person, you will get a sneak peek of Cali. You must be a registered user that I can contact by PM to win. I will contact you personally, so keep a watch on your inbox. Good luck!**_

_**Ps. Reviews feed my ego, and I like it when you all pet me! It makes me feel good!**_


	21. Chapter 22

_**Sorry for not updating on this one in a little bit. I'm still healing and working through things as I can. It takes me a bit longer to write a chapter than it used to, I have to get up and move around more than I used to. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I have a new story up called "Night Song". If you're a fan of my other works, you'll immediately recognize where it could fit in at. Please give it a read and let me know what you think.**_

_**Thank you all for the wonderful comments on this story and my other works, it really helps me to feel a little better knowing you all are sticking with me through these trying times. It means so much to me, I cannot thank you all enough!**_

_**Please be aware that I have NO update schedule, I will update stories as the muse hits me. Tomorrow it could be Fallout, Watch Over You, Night Song or CMC. It just depends on what character whispers in my ear and grabs my attention. I write as I can, and given the recent circumstances, that may be less than you're all used to from me. Please bear with me, I will get to things as I can. Have a little faith ok?**_

_**Check out another awesome Bethyl read-"Beside the Dying Fire" by Jerikataryn and let me know what you think of the most recent chapter, I had a little bit of my hands in that one, and I am proud to say Jerika did an awesome job with it! I love it! Awesome job sweets!**_

_**Give Slytherin-Princess10 some love on her amazing AU Bethyl series- "The Past Comes Home" and it's sequel "Their Second Chance" Those are some of my faves at the moment!**_

_**Thank you all and remember the 1200th reviewer gets a sneak peek of Cali. You have to be a registered reviewer I can contact by PM. So watch your inbox for my message!**_

* * *

Beth clawed the top of her nightstand, reaching for the phone that was ringing rather loudly. Looking at the clock, Beth noticed it was 3:30am, who the hell would have the balls to call her at that hour of morning? Daryl was gone on the project still, so it wouldn't be him. Beth grumbled tapping the answer button and speakerphone, licking her dry lips.

"Hello?" She croaked, hoping that it came across to the person on the other end that they were interrupting her sleep cycle. She had to be up in two hours to be at the hospital to see patients in the ER; it was part of her rotation for internship.

The all too familiar sound of static filled the line, as Beth clicked the screen to see it was that 808 number, her heart pounding in her chest to get to talk to Daryl.

"Beth? Beth Greene?" The Irish accent coming across the line was not Daryl, whomever it was sounded like they were upset.

Beth sat up in bed, clicking off the speakerphone and bringing the phone up to her ear. "Yes, this is Beth. Um, who's this?" Her heart and mind reeled with the thoughts of why someone other than Daryl would be calling her from Iraq. Was he injured? Had he been killed? Was he playing some joke on her just to see what she would do? It was then that Beth remembered that Daryl had put her down as the person to be notified if something happened. But wasn't the ombudsman's name Amy? The voice on the other end was most certainly male and calling from Iraq.

"I'm CMC Paddy Flannery. Me brother, CMC Daryl Dixon, asked me to call ye. Are ye sitting down love?" Paddy took a long drag of the cigarette hanging precariously between his fingers. It had been years since he'd last smoked, but with the given situation, Paddy had no problem bumming a smoke off the non-rate in the booth next to him.

Beth's mouth went dry, nodding to the phone. She almost smacked herself in the head realizing Paddy couldn't see her nod. "Yeah Paddy, I'm sitting down. Is Daryl ok?"

"Sorry for waking ye Beth, I forgot about the time difference. Daryl was wounded today out at the project. I don't know how bad it is; the Corpsman just came and notified me in the shop. She had yer picture in her hand, which Daryl had on him. Was how I got yer information to call ye." Paddy took another drag, the cigarette trembling in his fingers.

"Please tell me he's not on a one way ticket through Germany. Is he in surgery?" Words rushed out of Beth before she could even think, she wanted to get on a plane to Baghdad and find her way into Fallujah to be at Daryl's side. She didn't know the stipulations for getting sent home through Germany. She knew a heart attack was serious enough, but without knowing how bad Daryl was injured, she couldn't make an educated guess.

"Ingram said he was in surgery, so he won't be going through Germany. I haven't went and checked on him yet, I thought it was more important that I came and notified ye Beth." Paddy paused to take the last drag of the smoke, his eyes searching the Marines walking past him to bum one more. He grinned seeing a Lance Corporal walking up to the phone next to him. Paddy mimed a smoke, the LCpl gladly handing the coffin nail over along with his Zippo. Paddy took a calming drag as he heard Beth quietly sobbing on the other end. God, if he could reach through the phone and pull his brother's woman into his arms to bring her comfort he would. Damn them being half a world apart during times like these.

"If he's awake when you go see him, please tell him I love him and that I can't wait to see him in Cali. I know it's only like three weeks away now and he's paid for everything for me to be there. I damn well plan on being there to greet him on the flight line!" Beth realized then that she had finally put into words the feelings she only shared with Daryl to someone else. These feelings she had for Daryl were real now, Beth couldn't hide them anymore.

Paddy grinned; knowing hearing those words out of his mouth would make Daryl give him a weird look. "I will love; ye got me word on it. I'll call ye again when I find out how he is or if he's out of surgery. Take care of yerself and try and have a good day okay?"

"Thank you for calling Paddy. I'd rather of heard it from you than someone else. If you don't get ahold of me, please leave me a message ok?" Beth breathed out a sigh of relief knowing that Paddy would keep her up to date on Daryl's status. She made a mental note to herself to seek Paddy out in Cali and thank him properly for taking care of Daryl.

"I will love. Yer welcome. I gottta go." Paddy extended his goodbye to Beth as he hung up the phone.

Beth walked into the kitchen, Daryl's dog tags cool against her bare skin. There was no point in trying to force herself to sleep. Her heart was thousands of miles away in a hospital on a military base. Beth popped a Kcup into her Keurig, listening to the familiar hiss of the machine brewing her morning cup of coffee. Seeing the letter she had wrote earlier in the night sitting on the bar next to her purse, Beth grabbed a pen and flipped the envelope over. _'I just miss you so much' _was quickly scribbled underneath the seal of the envelope.

Beth sipped the steaming mug of coffee, hoping that Daryl would pull through surgery. She didn't know what she would do without him in her life. For being in her life such a short time, he had become a large part of her life, and took up a large space in her heart.

* * *

**_Fallujah, Iraq_**

Paddy walked into the CASH, striding right up to the Hospitalman's desk. The young girl looked up at Paddy, taking in the rumpled cammies, the anchors on the collar and the scowl that completed the look of a crabby Chief.

"Can I help you Chief Flannery?" HM3 Smith looked up from the paperwork she was finishing on the newest arrival to the recovery unit.

"Chief Dixon. Is he out of surgery?" Paddy couldn't help the gravel in his voice; his emotions were still on edge from talking to Beth, even with smoking through the entire conversation.

"Yes Chief, he's been back in the unit for about fifteen minutes now. I can take him to you." With that Smith led Paddy into the unit, past rows of beds containing other wounded service members. Paddy sucked a breath as Smith pulled a chair up next to the bed that Daryl laid in.

Paddy took Daryl's hand in his own as he sat down, Smith quickly turned on her heel, leaving the two men alone.

"Hey how ye doing there brother?" Paddy muttered, forcing a smile across his lips.

Daryl's eyes fluttered open, taking in the worried guise of his Irish brother. He then tried moving his position in the bed to get more comfortable, but it wasn't without difficulty. Tubes and sensors were attached all over his bruised body, oxygen fed through his nose. "Help me sit up would ya?"

Paddy nodded, moving the bed into a sitting position as Daryl grimaced. The staples in his chest didn't move with the rest of his body very easily, reminding him that he had been wounded. His thoughts took the direct route to Beth, hoping that Ingram had passed his message to Paddy to notify her of his injury.

"Beth, did you call her?" Daryl looked at Paddy, seeing him nod slightly as he blinked away the wetness forming in his eyes.

"Aye did. She told me to tell ye that she loves ye and can't wait to see ye in Cali. Said nothing was gonna stop her from being on that flight line and greeting ye when we pull in. Ain't gonna lie and say she didn't cry when I told her what happened to ye." Paddy squeezed Daryl's hand, getting the point across that he too was scared for his brother. Paddy needed Daryl in his life to fill the void of his own blood brother Liam when they were younger. Daryl reminded him so much of Liam, that sometimes Paddy caught himself almost calling Daryl by Liam's name.

"Shit." Daryl ran his hand over his face, his fingertips catching in the stubble growing on his chin. "I knew it would tear her up, but it would be worse coming from Amy. Don't know why that woman loves me the way she does, ain't like I'm nothing special." Daryl couldn't keep the grin off his face. Knowing Beth loved him, and her willingness to admit it to someone else, made him feel good.

"It's cause she ain't met me yet. We all know I'm the better looking of the two of us." Paddy chuckled, seeing Daryl wince as he laughed himself.

"Right, that's what it is. Fuck you for making me laugh by the way." Daryl gritted his teeth as pain shot through his chest, his lungs burning.

"Eh, put yer big boy underoo's on and get better. That woman needs to see ye sooner than later." Paddy patted Daryl's shoulder as he stood to leave.

Daryl caught his brother's hand, as Paddy glanced back. "If you talk to Beth tell her I'm okay and I'm thinking about her will ya?" Daryl was more concerned for Beth than he was himself. He could live with himself hurt, but he couldn't live with the thought of her being hurt.

"I will. Get some rest so ye can get out of here. I hate these kinda places." Paddy grinned as he left the recovery unit, heading for the Exchange to get a pack of smokes and a lighter before he called Beth again. She would be tickled to know that Daryl was awake and thinking of her. If it was Paddy in Daryl's shoes, he'd be happy as hell to have a woman worried about him back in the States. Hell, who was he kidding? Paddy would be happy as hell to have a woman, much less one worried about him.

* * *

Paddy was sitting down on a bench outside the Exchange as he tapped the Camel Crush pack against his hand. Pulling the brushed stainless silver Zippo out of the bag, he slid the case off to fill the reservoir of the lighter. A few flicks of the wheel and the acrid bite of butane filled Paddy's lungs. Taking a cigarette out of the pack, he pursed it between his lips and lit the end. Taking a long drag, Paddy packed the small bottle of lighter fluid into the thigh pocket of his cammies, watching people walk past him going about their day.

He pulled Beth's bloodied photo out of the pocket of his blouse, looking over the information and Beth's gentle features. He could see why Daryl was in love with her, she was a beautiful woman. Daryl was a lucky son of a bitch to be with Beth, she seemed genuine and down to earth to Paddy.

"Hey Chief, can I bum a smoke?" Paddy looked up into the blue green eyes of HM1 Ingram, the small smile lighting up her face.

Paddy smirked, shaking out a smoke from the pack and lighting the Zippo for her. He watched as she took a deep breath, the nicotine and menthol making her eyes widen.

Ingram sat down next to Paddy, smoking in quiet next to him. He was shocked when she reached for the Monster in his hand as he was about to take a drink. Her fingers slid over his, as he relinquished his hold on the can. Watching as Ingram took a deep drink from the can; Paddy couldn't help but feel for the woman. She'd been back from a field trauma less than three hours and here she was sitting in the middle of a base sharing a smoke and a Monster with someone she hardly knew.

Ingram nodded at the photo, handing the Monster back to Paddy. "Did you give her a call for Dixon?" He could smell the menthol on her breath; they sat that close to each other.

"Aye did. She was glad to hear it from me, sad to know the news though. Went and seen him, seems he'll be okay. Ye did him good Ingram." Paddy took another drink of the Monster, handing the rest over to Ingram as he tucked the photo back in his blouse pocket.

"You're a good man Flannery. Any woman would be lucky to be on your arm." Ingram squinted up at the Irishman as he stood to walk away. "What'd you do before the Navy?"

Paddy smiled, tucking a fresh Camel behind Ingram's ear, his fingers sliding over her cheek as he smiled. Ingram turned a bit into his touch, smiling tenderly.

"Chicago firefighter love. Have ye a good rest of the day." Paddy turned to walk away, hearing Ingram cough lightly.

If he was a betting man, he would bet that the little exchange between them was Ingram flirting with him. And if he was honest with himself, Paddy wouldn't mind getting to know Doc Ingram better.

* * *

_** Just to let you all know, I did see ortho yesterday. The NP is calling it definitely whiplash at this point. She has scheduled me for another visit with the doctor, physical therapy, put me on a stronger dosage of medication and has written a letter to my school suggesting that I take a medical leave of absence. I can tell you all now that I'm tired of hurting, tired of the constant headaches and wish this was over so life could get back to normal. **_

_**Please folks, don't text and drive. Whatever it is you have to say can wait until you are done driving. Nothing that phone can show you is important enough to risk yours or other people's lives for. This has been a PSA by Riain. Thank you and goodnight!**_


	22. Chapter 23

_**Dear Readers,**_

_**I hope you enjoy this chapter. I apologize for not updating as quickly as you like, just haven't been feeling up to writing much. Thank you all for your well wishes for my health, it will be a slow process. Thank you all for your faves/follows/reviews, they mean the world to me and let me know that you all still enjoy this story. **_

_**With that said, since we are so close to Cali happening, and no one hit the 1,200th mark before this chapter, that contest will be closed. **_

_**It is my sincere hope that this story will be out for public purchase before the end of May. I have a dear friend working on a cover for it for me, so all it needs is me to finish it. If you are interested in buying a copy let me know via PM/review so I know to post the info in an AN after the final chapter. Once it's published I will probably have to pull it off here, so I can retain my rights to it.**_

_**As always, leave me some love in the box on your way out, it only takes a minute. You can give me a few words for the hours I put into writing this chapter right?**_

_**Thank you and Goodnight!**_

* * *

Daryl had spent the better part of that first week in July turning things over to the new battalion coming in. He had made sure that all the equipment in the shop was ready for the new guys, as well as catching up the new Chief's on what was going on and what still needed repaired. He'd missed out on a good bit of what had been going on while he was in the CASH; the dull ache along his ribs a temporary reminder. Johnson had done a stellar job of keeping the shop running in his absence, especially with Paddy ready to help when he could. Daryl couldn't have asked for a better crew that was for damn sure.

By the end of the second week, he had started packing up his room. While there wasn't much needing packed, he still needed to get it cleaned up for the next Chief coming in. He'd kept the pillowcase Beth had sent him, but left the rest of the bedding and furniture for the next Chief. He'd left the extra bathroom items Beth had sent him; he wouldn't have any need for them now that he was leaving. Once things were packed up, Daryl slung his sea bag over his shoulders, and carried out his backpack with his laptop in it. Hearing that door lock behind him for the last time made him somewhat poignant, so many memories lived inside that room for him. A fleeting moment of thought passed on Mels, Daryl missed his friend. He thought of giving her a call once he got stateside, just to let her know he made it back in one piece.

* * *

Daryl dropped his sea bag off with the rest of the luggage, slinging his backpack over his shoulders. He turned in his rifle and sidearm, along with most of the other combat gear he still had in his possession. Turning in that gear meant time was coming very close to getting on that plane and flying into Kuwait. From Kuwait it would be London and into California. Almost two days on a plane would bring him into the states, and into Beth's arms.

A hand clapped over Daryl's shoulder, turning his eyes onto his Irish counterpart. "Ye ready to do this dear brother? Blow this fucking shithole and getting back to whisky, women and beer?"

Daryl smirked, "Whisky and beer sure, women? Well, there's only one woman I'm looking forward to seeing."

Paddy snorted at that sentiment, "Course ye are. And she's waiting for ye to get yer ass home. Come on, let's get on that plane."

"Yeah let's load up and get outta here." Daryl and Paddy filed onto the plane with the rest of the Seabees, taking a seat behind the wings. The pilot came over the intercom and reminded everyone that they were leaving Iraq, and to hold onto their asses. The plane roared to life, screaming down the short runway. Cheers resounded through the plane as they became airborne.

The plane banked hard to the left, Daryl felt tightness in his chest, struggling to bring his hand to his chest. Daryl and Paddy glanced across the aisle, seeing an Equipment Operator attempting to puke in a Gatorade bottle. Daryl winced at seeing the Senior Chief puking, as the plane banked into another combat maneuver.

"Jesus fuck!" Daryl gritted through his teeth, feeling his own gut roll.

"Lord's name brother!" Paddy chastised Daryl, chuckling at the misfortune of the higher ranking Chief puking.

* * *

It was night when they landed in Kuwait, Daryl jogged for the phone bank to give Beth a call. He held his breath as the call connected, Beth's phone continued to ring. Before her voicemail connected, Daryl's phone card notified him that he was out of time. The line went dead in his ear as he slammed the phone down on the receiver.

"Goddamn it!" Daryl fumed as he heard the call to load the plane up for the second time. Running for the line waiting to get back on the flight, Daryl spied Paddy in the herd. Pushing up through the crowd, he stood next to Paddy, who handed Daryl a Monster.

"Ye look tense Daryl. Everything okay?" Paddy was concerned for Daryl, seeing a vein throbbing in his neck. The younger man was clearly pissed off about something, which made Paddy concerned for his brother.

"Tried to call Beth, my fucking phone card ran out." Daryl griped as they found two seats near the back for the longest portion of the ride into London.

"Well when we land again, I'll loan ye mine. Ain't no one important as her that I need to call." Both men laughed at that thought, even though Paddy wished he had someone to call back home.

Paddy reached into the thigh pocket of his cammies, "Oh hey, I forgot I had this for ye. It came when ye was still in the hospital and I found it on me desk when I was packing up. Sorry brother."

Daryl's took the outstretched piece of paper. He knew Beth's handwriting anywhere, even on the beat up, stained envelope. Flipping it over, Daryl smirked at the words scrawled in big block letters:

**'****I JUST MISS YOU SO MUCH'**

He tucked the letter into the pocket of his cammies; there was no need for him to read it since he would be seeing Beth in less than 48 hours. He could just ask her about it then. Right now, all he wanted was some sleep, especially since they would be stuck on the plane for the next seven hours nonstop.

* * *

**_Back in the States_**

Beth had gotten up while it was still dark, doing the final check through her bag and getting a shower before she drove down to JFK. Beth's nerves worked up on the drive down, but seeing the sun break over the horizon brought a serene calm to her nerves. She took a breath realizing that in less than 36 hours she would be standing on the flight line waiting to meet Daryl for the first time.

Daryl had made arrangements via email with the command ombudsman and the Chaplain for Beth to be on the flight line as his guest. He had put Beth in touch with Amy Kelly, the command ombudsman, who had called Beth personally with the details of the homecoming and mailed her the documents she would need to gain visitor access on the base. It had been a time consuming process; but after almost nine months of devoting time out of her life for Daryl, there was no way she was missing finally meeting him in person. Beth had flown out to Los Angeles, picked up a rental and drove into Oxnard the day before the expected arrival date of Daryl's flight.

Checking into the suite at the Embassy Suites Mandalay Beach (that Daryl had graciously booked for the weekend of her stay) was a shock to Beth's jet lagged system. Walking into the hotel Beth was taken aback; the lobby was done in marble, crystal chandeliers hung from the gilded ceiling and the arching staircase straight out of Gone with the Wind made her realize this was no cheap place to stay. The front desk staff was extremely friendly and helpful; aware from Beth's driver's license she was not local.

"Welcome to the Embassy Mandalay Beach Ms. Greene. I'm sure you're tired from your flight; there is a reception out on the deck and dining in the restaurant if you're hungry. I see you've been reserved a king suite, there is a garden whirlpool tub for your enjoyment. You're in the west wing, beachfront third floor room 309. If there is anything I can do to help you enjoy your stay, by all means ring down." The receptionist didn't ask Beth for her credit card, which clued in that Daryl had it all covered.

* * *

Walking around the spacious four room suite, Beth opened the windows and patio door stepping out onto the large balcony. A small table with two chairs and a palm tree were the only pieces of furniture on the balcony. The gorgeous view of the Pacific Ocean stole Beth's breath away; she had never seen the ocean, the salty breeze warming her skin. She never thought California to be this beautiful, always assuming that it was nothing but large cities that ran together. This view made that assumption completely invalid by far, even though she had drove through Los Angeles to get to Oxnard.

A knock startled Beth out of her moment of solace, "Just a minute!" she called running for the room's door.

A beautiful blonde woman about her age stood at the door with a large case at her feet, bag slung over her shoulder. "Ms. Greene? I'm Mindy, the onsite massage therapist that's been scheduled for you for the next two hours. Can I come in?"

Beth's jaw just dropped at that point, a massage therapist for her? For two hours? That would cost hundreds of dollars in New York! Beth stepped aside to let Mindy in the room, realizing the case at her feet was a portable massage table.

"Would you like to go out onto the balcony? The weather is absolutely beautiful today. It's very relaxing out on the Oceanside." Mindy definitely had the "Cali girl" accent, which made Beth smile.

"Um, yeah, sure, the balcony sounds great. Is there anything I need to do to get ready?" Beth had never had a massage before, so she wasn't sure of what were the normal procedures to getting one.

"Great! I'll get set up out there and all you need to do is come out in a towel. I'll make sure that you're covered up with a sheet. Take your time."

Two hours of chatting with Mindy while getting massaged was the best way for Beth to start relaxing after the nearly six hour nonstop flight. Mindy let Beth in on a lot of insider local info about the area, wishing her well with her Seabee coming home before heading out the door. After Mindy left, Beth filled the huge whirlpool tub; it was more than big enough for her and Daryl both to relax in together. The hot water felt remarkable with her muscles relaxed from the massage. Beth inhaled and exhaled deeply, savoring the citrus scent of the soaking tablets.

* * *

Dressed in shorts and a t-shirt to wander down to the hotel's restaurant, her stomach reminded her that the last time she had ate was breakfast at JFK, almost twelve hours ago. Sitting down in the airy beachside dining room; Beth ordered a glass of wine, watching the waves lap gently at the shore before her dinner arrived.

She couldn't sleep that night in the king size bed; there was too much empty space, making Beth feel even more alone than she was. Slipping the worn soft brown t-shirt Daryl had sent her over her bare skin; she stepped out onto the balcony. Daryl's scent had long left the material, Beth usually slept in the conforming shirt when it wasn't in the laundry.

Leaning against the warm stone of the balcony, Beth whispered to the stars what was in her heart. The night would keep her secrets, helping to calm her nerves. The cool breeze licked at the edges of the shirt, the material caressing her bare thighs like an old lover.

"I know you're out there Daryl looking at this same sky through the windows of a plane somewhere. I can't wait to see you and touch you. It's only a few more hours, and you'll really be real for me. These last nine months haven't been easy, but it's helped me realize that my heart belongs with you. You've been in my thoughts and prayers every day, and soon it will all be over. You'll be here, we'll be together finally." Silent tears slipped down Beth's cheeks, she wiped them away with her fingertips before going back inside to curl herself around one of the pillows in the bed.

After all they had been through since that fateful first box and letter, all the tears and heartache was coming to a close. Beth should be ecstatic to be seeing the man she loved for the first time, but she couldn't help the shreds of apprehension that lingered in her gut. Hopefully the morning light would burn those feelings away, and Beth could enjoy this weekend with Daryl.

* * *

_**Beth is now less than 24 hours from seeing Daryl at this point...are you getting excited?**_


	23. Chapter 24

**_Thank you everyone who has followed/favorited and reviewed, it means so much to me that you all are sticking with this story!_**

**_The story is in *mostly* final stages for publication at this point. Cover design is done, the final edits are going on, I'd wager it will be up for purchase by first week of May. It will be on Amazon and the title will stay the same, as to make it easier for you to locate. I'm thinking it won't be anymore than ten bucks to buy, if even that. The other books in the series will NOT be posted here, they will be for purchase only as they are totally my own characters and ideas. _**

**_I have every intention of completing the ff version of the story here, the version that is my own will only be available in book format. It will be longer and a bit different because somethings I had to change here due to reader dislike. As a writer it is my choice what I post where and since readers hated certain characters/incidents and such, there was a need for separate versions of the story. If you don't like the fact that this had to happen, then I apologize, but the only person(s) that can be blamed are your fellow readers for the changes that were made._**

**_Just to let you all know, I have been seen by Ortho pain management. Yesterday I sat through 36 injections to my head/back/neck/shoulders as well as a spinal block. I don't feel pain for once, but that doesn't mean I am healed. Thank you all for your thoughts, well wishes and prayers for my health, they are greatly appreciated!_**

**_As always leave me a review in the box on your way out, it takes just a minute and it means the world to a writer!_**

* * *

**_London, United Kingdom_**

Daryl took a long pull off the beer sitting in front of him in the bar in London. Paddy sat next to him, nursing a headache and a Guinness. They had fallen asleep on the flight, Paddy had slept with his head up against the window of the plane, cricked at an odd angle. Doc Ingram sat down between the boys, her tired eyes taking in the sight of the brothers looking a bit worse for wear.

"You boys look like you need something other than beers right now." Caitlin Ingram scooted two packs of ibuprofen across the bar, both men snatching the packs and choking the pills down with beer.

"Thanks love, we sure appreciate yer hospitality." Paddy grinned at the Corpsman, who patted him on the shoulder as she finished up her Crown and Coke.

"Don't mention it. Making this trip beats the hell out of everyone, I'm just making the rounds to my favorite people." Caitlin winked at Paddy before nodding to Daryl as she left the boys at the bar.

Paddy and Daryl turned to watch Ingram walk away, Paddy's eyes trained on the sway of her hips. Daryl watched as Paddy stared, the flat of his hand connecting with Paddy's chest.

"Damn it brother! Can't a man appreciate a fine looking woman like that?" Paddy rubbed the aching space on his chest wincing at Daryl.

"Yeah you can, but you ain't got to eye fuck her," Daryl admonished. He had a lot of respect for Doc Ingram, especially since she had saved his life not but three weeks ago.

"Aye. Well, let's get ye to a phone so ye can call Beth. I'm sure she's dying to hear from ye." Paddy tossed back the last of his beer, clapping Daryl on the shoulder as they stumbled out of the bar in search of a phone. Daryl knew Beth was in Cali waiting on him, time was coming so quickly now. There would be another eleven hours to fly across the pond and most of the United States before they would land in Point Mugu. He couldn't lie and say he wasn't nervous as hell to meet her, but he wouldn't let anyone know it either. Beth was the sole thought on his mind, nothing else mattered at the moment.

* * *

**_Oxnard, California_**

Soft light filtering through the bedroom woke Beth up from her deep sleep. It took a few seconds of looking around to remind herself that she was in a hotel room in California and that in just a few hours Daryl would be stepping off a plane from Kuwait. Beth knew they would be flying into Kuwait and then flying into Point Mugu. Amy had been a godsend over the last month helping Beth to understand what was going to happen the last few weeks of the deployment by phone and email from Colorado.

Beth took her time eating breakfast, brought by room service, on the balcony. The warm breeze blowing in off the ocean warmed her skin, as her hair flowed down her shoulders gracefully. Sipping her orange juice, Beth noticed a missed call on her phone. Bringing up her voicemail and hitting the speakerphone while eating, her heart skipped a beat when Daryl's timbre filled the quiet of the balcony.

"Hey sweetheart, I know you're probably sleeping as it's something like," she could hear him shuffling around to look at his watch, "five in the morning in Cali. I hope you liked the massage and the room. We're getting ready to leave London shortly. I'll be seeing you for dinner. Can't wait to see you on the flight line. Don't forget to get with Amy today to get your sponsorship onto base. Sleep tight, goodnight." His voice sounded tired but excited to Beth's ears, she could tell he was excited to see her in his own way.

Beth spent the better part of the morning texting back and forth with Amy, trying to calm her nerves. Amy had done this plenty of times, her husband Sean was the Commanding Officer of NMCB 17. Amy suggested a shopping trip with her out to Thousand Oaks Mall, to get their mind off the men coming home later in the afternoon. The two women had gotten their hair done, picked out shoes and dresses, topping the afternoon off with a delicious sushi lunch. It was nice to spend the afternoon before the boys pulled in with someone Beth considered friend. Amy had known exactly how to get Beth calmed down with the girl's afternoon out. The officer's wife refused to let Beth pay for anything, knowing she was in medical school and living on a limited income.

"Darlin', Sean makes more than enough for me to spoil you a bit. You ain't gotta worry about paying me back, consider it a gift." Amy's western drawl filled the space of Amy's car when Beth offered to pay her back. The younger girl blushed and accepted the gift, knowing Daryl would like seeing her all dolled up. Amy dropped Beth off at her hotel, promising to meet her at the front gate of the base in a couple of hours.

* * *

Beth stood on the flight line of Point Mugu Naval Air Station in a just above the knee length floral summer dress and wedge sandals. Her hair hung loose over her shoulders, the golden tendrils swaying in the coastal California breeze. Around her stood young wives holding nearly new babies to their chests; older women with young children dressed in their best holding signs for their daddy's, welcoming them home from deployment. Beth couldn't imagine the struggle being pregnant with her man gone to war, or explaining to little ones that daddy would be coming home from work soon more than once when a nightmare woke them in tears.

The military jet taxied up to the tarmac; the crowd erupted into cheers, drowning out the dying engines of the plane. Beth felt those butterflies return to her belly that she had been fighting since getting into Cali yesterday. Amy stood next to Beth, explaining that the winner of the first kiss lottery got to disembark first, new dads next, it would go officers after new dads and then by work center. Amy assured her that CM's wouldn't be too far from the front of the plane, so Beth wouldn't be waiting long for Daryl.

Seeing all the new dads crying meeting their babies for the first time tugged at Beth's emotions. She was happy for these families to have their hero home after being gone so long. Amy paired off shortly after, seeing her husband Sean in the herd coming off from the plane. Amy had kissed Beth on the cheek, assuring her it would be fine meeting Daryl and that she looked great. Beth watched with tears in her eyes as Amy ran up to her husband, Sean enveloping his wife into his arms as they greeted each other. Beth never realized the emotion involved in the pictures and videos she had seen online of service members when they came home from deployment. She had never met her brother when he had come home from deployment, he'd never wanted the family to take away from the work to be done on the farm. Beth was always glad to see him when he did come home from deployment, except for the last time.

Beth watched more of the Seabees meeting up with family members, while others piled onto a bus that didn't have family waiting for them. The Seabees really all started looking the same- wearing the same uniforms and carrying backpacks. It was a few minutes after Amy left her that Beth saw what could pass for a model of a handsome man with stunning blue eyes, playfully elbow the man with rugged good looks walking alongside him carrying a single lavender rose in his hand. The first man pointed at Beth, whose heart began to hammer in her chest when she recognized it was Daryl carrying the rose in his hand. Recognition hit Daryl; handing his backpack off to the guy he stood with.

Beth took off at a run, her legs wrapping around Daryl's waist as she jumped into his arms. Daryl pulled Beth up against his chest; she fit so right against him, his arms around her back pulling her close. She smelled just as he remembered her smelling, her skin soft against his calloused fingertips.

Beth pressed her lips to Daryl's in a long awaited heated kiss that took both their breath away. Pulling away she laid her head in the slope of Daryl's neck and shoulder, crying in earnest, as Daryl held her to his chest. Beth breathed in deep of the scent she knew was his, masculine, strong, every bit Daryl. In his arms she felt safe, in his arms she was home.

"Hey baby, I'm home." Daryl drawled against Beth's neck, his lips caressing her pulse point, making Beth shiver against him. Those were the sweetest words Beth had heard in a long, long time. She nodded against his neck, tears slipping inside his uniform blouse. Daryl was home, this was real, and he was _finally_ real. Everything they had worked through, survived through was now behind them. In this moment it was only them, nothing else mattered. Daryl didn't want to let Beth go, but he knew they couldn't stand there forever.

Daryl carefully set Beth down, keeping her pulled to his chest as he kissed her hair. Beth sniffled against his chest, carefully wiping her eyes. She could feel and hear Daryl's nervous chuckle as he held her, running his fingertips along her spine. Nervous energy filled both of them, Beth could feel the twinges of desire filling low in her abdomen.

"You better now baby doll?" Daryl's deep blue eyes searched Beth's face, concern written all over his features. He'd never had anyone waiting for him on the flight line; this was all as new for him as it was for Beth. He wasn't so sure of the feelings surging inside him, so many emotions rolling over him at once. The fear had burned away the moment she ran into his arms, what was replacing it was happiness and desire for the woman against his chest. This woman loved him as much as he loved her, it was crazy to think that nine months ago they were strangers. That one fateful care package ignited the spark that fed the flames of the relationship they had now.

"Yeah, I'm just so glad to finally be able to meet you. I didn't mean to cry, I'm just so happy." Beth's voice was a choppy whisper as she took the rose from Daryl's hand, holding it close to her chest. He'd brought her a lavender rose, Beth smiled at the sentiment behind the beautiful color. It didn't matter if he was aware of it, what mattered was that he had thought to give it to her.

Daryl tucked a stray lock of hair behind Beth's ear, brushing his lips against hers tenderly. Beth sighed contentedly, as a smirk came across his lips. He was glad to be home, glad to be with her. He wiped the tears from her eyes with his thumb, not wanting to break contact with her.

"You look amazing Beth. I'm so glad you could make it out to meet me. You ready to go? I really want a shower and some dinner." The grin on his face made Beth melt, this was a man who was truly happy to be home.

After a quick introduction of Beth to Paddy and getting his backpack back from him, Daryl took Beth's hand in his as they walked towards her rental car. At this moment, his world was now complete, the sands of Iraq behind him. It was the beginning of a new chapter in his life with the woman he loved beside him.

* * *

_**And there it is, the end of RCMCD. I hope you all enjoyed it and I thank you for being fans of the story.**_

_**I will continue working on Night Song, Watch Over You and Fallout. **_

_**I will also continue working on the other three books of the series for publication. You'll just have to check on amazon from time to time to see if they are there.**_

**_Thank you to my beta's-Halohunter89, Jerikataryn, Slytherin-Princess10, Bailey and Sarah, you gals have been invaluable friends! I couldn't have done this without you!_**

**_Thank you to all the faithful readers who have now become friends with me as well, you guys have helped me more than you could ever know!_**

**_Until we meet again-_**

**_Riain_**


	24. Chapter 26

**Please Press Repeat**

Since I'm really getting tired of repeating myself— the FF story RCMCD is complete as it is posted.

I'm going to explain why **ONE MORE TIME**- what is posted is the original ending I intended it to have. Anything **PAST** that was going to be a gift to awesome readers, (that I and my amazing beta's thought up later on through the story) but since so many readers decided it was within their best interest to attack me personally(and continue to do so) via PM/reviews and the like, I decided to stay with the original ending.

And before anyone gets up in arms, of "But I'm a good reviewer and I feel like I was cheated" and continue to beg me to write more, please understand this: It wasn't just a dozen or so reviews/PM that made me make this decision. It was **_hundreds_** that you never saw starting with about chapter 11 and going all the way to the end. I wasn't joking when I say I get about 100 reviews per chapter, my email explodes every chapter.

I get it, I'll always have bad reviews. I'm an adult, I know this. But when people PM you and tell you that you're a worthless human being that is begging for reviews, that your writing is so terrible their third grade child can write better and that you should go (literally) kill yourself because you are a disgrace to human kind— that is where I draw the line.

I am a human being, I have feelings, and while I am not a pansy in the least, when it is a never ending barrage of sewage from mouth at you personally, enough is enough.

No one should personally attack anyone like that, _ever. _I realize that being able to be anonymous behind a computer screen gives people insurmountable courage, but it is the courage of a _coward_. Had any of those people met me at a book signing, they wouldn't have the testicular fortitude to say that to my face. That's the truth and as much as they may deny it, they can't.

The more I've thought about it over the last few days that I have stepped away from it, I realize that the hatred stems from jealousy. There is no other reasoning behind it, whether it's the dynamic that I have thousands of reviews, hundreds of likes and follows, the story itself, or that I have been given this once in a lifetime chance of being published, that their jealousy stems from.

Rather than being rude, hateful, obnoxious, jealous and downright nasty, people should really refocus that energy somewhere else into something more constructive.

While I (and many of my family and friends) shed blood to give you the right to be an asshole, I also have the right to choose not to put up with it. I also have the creative license to take my story and do whatever I want with it, meaning while the readers may think they can push me in the direction they want the story to go, ultimately it is **MY** decision what happens.

Hence the ending for RCMCD on FF, thank the disrespectful and rude reviewers for ruining it for everyone else. The story is **_done_**, there is nothing else I want to write on it. The muse was killed, _said, done, over._

As far as my story for the book, with my original characters, which will evolve through the book series, it has always been a different story than the FF version. Because it is **MINE**. _Not_ RK, _not_ TWD. **MINE**.

I will post here when it is ready for purchase, and I will not post again until it is. Please don't continue to ask me, I'm not repeating myself again.

I will not be continuing writing on FF, what is up there is it for me. I will be focusing on writing my books, at my own leisure, so I can enjoy writing again. I've already had a book published long before this one, and it sold rather well. I write because I enjoy it, and I'm damn well not going to let people ruin that for me.

I hope that by writing this people will be a bit more considerate when posting reviews and PM'ing an author. We are real people too, and I can honestly say that if I pulled this same kind of bullshit on you (which I would never treat an author as I have been), you would be upset as well. Don't lie and say you wouldn't, because then you're just lying to yourself.

I appreciate deeply the people who truly loved this story as I wrote it, respected the story and me as an author. I apologize to those people for this not being what you might have wanted it to be. I'm sure you all understand, in the end of it all, I have to take care of me. And if stepping away from FF is what I have to do, then so be it. It was a gift for me to share my talent here, it was a travesty that so many thought that they would make themselves feel better by making someone else feel bad.

No one won any fight that people keep talking about in reviews, I ended it here by walking away with my dignity.

-Riain Wacx


End file.
